The Quest For Shan-Tu
by Millenium Dragon
Summary: Squall and Co. meet a young female professor named Danelle Lanza. She drags them into her own personal attempts to uncover a forgotten GF that holds the key to her own past, and the world's future.


  
  
"You took a mythology course? Why?" Quistis asked, looking across the cafeteria table at Zell. He promptly laughed and shrugged.  
"No reason. Just something a little different."  
Quistis smirked. "They have books in the library on mythology. Why take a semester on mythology with one of the worst Professors in Garden?"  
Selphie grinned. "Yeah. You got stuck with Professor Lanza. Registered SeeD member, level A, degree in Mythological study, know's lots about GFs, attitude problem. I've heard heaps about him."  
Irvine laughed. "Lay off a bit. After all, it's his first semester back since Balamb Garden settled down again."  
Zell shook his head and shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't take the course. I saw the class list and there's a lot of nice lookin' girls in the class."  
Irvine leaned back and clicked his fingers. Quistis sighed.   
"I actually haven't met Lanza. I really don't know what he's like."   
  
Zell stood just outside the room where he was to take the class that everyone thought was really stupid of him. Now, seeing the two who had also, for some reason completely beyond him, taken the class walking up, he began to think that maybe they were right. As much as he didn't want to socialise with them, he decided to ask why Fujin and Raijin had decided to take the same class. They beat him to it.  
Raijin laughed. "Look who it is, ya know."  
Fujin remained silent, but with a clear look of amusement on her face. Zell shrugged.  
"Coulda said the same about you. What are you doing mythology for anyway?"  
Raijin grinned. "Doncha know? If you can survive a semester in Lanza's good books, you get respect from other people and your friends. Easy, ya know. Sit for a few weeks in a classroom and listen to some old Professor rattle on about old stories that no-one cares about anymore, and then get credited for it."  
Zell shook his head and walked into the classroom, followed by Fujin and Raijin, who had taken it upon themselves to grace Zell with their presence. They wouldn't let him go anywhere. Or maybe they wanted to be seen around someone else besides each other. Raijin kept his end of the conversation going.  
"I heard that this guy is a real up himself kinda guy, ya know."  
"I heard that he has the worst attitude in Garden," Zell said, without realising that he had made the mistake of getting involved in a conversation with Fujin and Raijin. Raijin shrugged.  
"I also heard that he finds one person, and picks on them for the whole semester."  
"I was told that he was a level A SeeD member."  
Fujin looked up as a burgundy-haired girl about their age wearing a SeeD uniform walked into the classroom and stood at the head of the class, preparing to speak.  
Fujin put her hand in front of her for a moment, laughing quietly. "I have heard, that he is a she."  
The three of them looked up as the woman told them all to sit down. Zell looked surprised.   
"Daniel Lanza?" Zell asked himself, perplexed.  
Professor Lanza heard the voice and laughed, a sweet laugh that, if she was as mean as they said, truly was misleading.  
"No, not Daniel Lanza. Danelle Lanza. And your name?"  
Zell pulled back for a minute, just realising that Fujin and Raijin were sitting behind him, laughing quietly.  
"Ugh, Zell Dincht."  
Professor Lanza smiled warmly. "Lovely to meet you. And all of you. I'm Professor Lanza, your mythology professor for this semester."  
  
Quistis, Irvine and Selphie couldn't believe their ears, as Zell explained everything that had gone on in his class. Quistis shook her head.  
"Danelle Lanza. What a surprise. Nothing we heard about her was true."  
Zell shook his head. "Nah, but the part about being a level A SeeD member was."  
Selphie shrugged. "I wanna see her."  
Zell laughed. "You'll be lookin' a bit."  
Selphie shrugged and dragged Irvine off to find Lanza. Quistis laughed. "Seems as though you've got yourself a couple of classmates. I sort of feel sorry for you. They probably only hang around you because Seifer isn't here anymore. He hasn't been back since after the Ultimecia incident. And frankly, I'm not surprised."  
Zell shrugged in reply. "We have yet to see how the hell she became a SeeD."  
  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?"  
Raijin shrugged. "All's I'm sayin' ya know, is that anyone could have saved the girl, 'cause they can't defend themselves."  
Professor Lanza crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Oh, is that so? Maybe you'd like to prove that for me Raijin."  
He looked over at his sister, and then back at Lanza. "What do ya mean, Professor?"  
Lanza motioned for him to come up in front of the class. When he did this, she stood across from him.  
"Try and hit me."  
Raijin shook his head. "No, I don't hit girls, ya know."  
Lanza put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Why not?"  
"I just don't, I don't do it, ya know."  
Zell grinned. Fujin leaned forward and called out, quietly but loud enough to be heard. "Wimp!"  
Lanza turned to her, recognising the voice, and smiled. "Perhaps you would like to prove what Raijin has stated. Fujin, come on."  
Fujin immediately stood up and walked out in front of them all, and waited a moment, to see if Danelle was serious about having her hit her. When Danelle nodded, Fujin raced at her, but Danelle effortlessly side-stepped the punch. Without so much as a pause, Fujin came at her from behind, but it was as if Danelle had eyes in the back of her head, for she swung around and caught Fujin's fist, and then the other when Fujin tried to hit her with the other hand. With a quick movement, she flung Fujin over her head, slamming her as lightly as she could on the floor, on her back. Fujin sat up a moment later, completely winded. She stood up shakily and rubbed her back, turning to Danelle, who smiled.   
"Thank you, Fujin. Take it easy, alright. And still, both of us aren't as weak as people may think. Many girls are quite under-estimated. Now, Fujin, go back to your seat and stay quiet for a little while."  
Fujin nodded, slightly uncoordinated by the flip. Sitting down, she put her head on her desk and began laughing quietly to herself for some reason. Danelle Lanza nodded.  
"And, everyone else. You see, not all girls are defenceless as some people think. A lot of myths are in fact, very sexist."  
While Professor Lanza went on about certain myths portraying mortal women as very weak, Zell turned around and looked at the two behind him. Raijin looked at him.  
"I told her. I don't hit girls."  
Fujin turned her head and looked at him. "You-are-a-wimp."  
"I don't hit girls."  
Fujin sat up, rubbing her back. "Admittedly, that hurt."  
Zell laughed. "It was as if she knew you were coming."  
Fujin shrugged. "Probably did."  
"Does your back hurt now, Fujin?" Raijin inquired, smirking.  
Fujin looked at him. "Yes," she replied semi-heatedly.  
"She's gonna kick your ass when we get out," Zell said, realising that he was actually talking to them like they were his friends. Suddenly he heard his name called, and turned around.   
"Zell. Raijin. Are you listening?" Danelle asked, crossing her arms. Zell nodded.  
Danelle looked at him semi-disbelievingly. "Okay then, what did I just say?"  
"Err, you said, 'Zell. Raijin. Are you listening?' "  
Danelle shook her head. "Technically, I did say that. What I was just saying is that women are often portrayed as disobedient and witless. Pay attention from now on."  
  
Danelle held up the book and waited for Headmaster Cid to ask what it was she wanted. When he didn't, she continued.  
"Sir, I found record of a series of legends portraying a certain GF dragon."  
Cid nodded. "There are quite a few GF's with legends surrounding them. What is so special about this particular one that makes it so interesting as to grasp your attention?"  
Danelle paused for a moment. "Because, it used to be in my possession, sir. But it's disappeared. That's what I came to ask you about. If it were possible for me to look for this GF."  
Cid thought about it before he replied. "How would you do that? After all, GF's can be found anywhere and almost everywhere on the planet. You of all people should know that, you are the Garden Professor of Mythology and a GF expert, not to mention that an island you own is practically crawling with them."  
Danelle shrugged. "Thanks for the complement, sir, but I really must find the GF. It's important to me."  
Cid shook his head. "You wont be able to get anywhere without transport. The trains wont take you everywhere."  
Danelle turned away, by chance looking outside the Garden walls, and spotting something of interest in the meadow outside.  
"How about that?"  
Cid looked out at it. "Well, if you're willing to put up with the six who somehow inherited it, I don't really have a problem with it, but looking for one particular GF, is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
Suddenly, a white form dove from the sky and landed on Danelle's shoulder. Danelle laughed and petted the white Bird of Paradise.  
"Artemis. Hello my friend," Danelle turned to Cid, "Ever seen a GF that never goes away? Artemis is my oldest GF. He'll help me find her."  
Cid nodded in agreement. "What's this dragons' name?"  
"Shan-Tu."  
  
Squall looked up as the loudspeaker came on.  
"Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis, could you please report to my office immediately. Thank you."  
He turned to Rinoa, who shrugged. "I guess we wont find out what's going on if we just sit here. Come on Squall."  
The two walked out of the quad and up to the elevator, where they happened to run into the others. Zell grinned.  
"S'up Squall. What'dya thinks up?"  
Squall shrugged, as they all got into the elevator, and rode it up to the 3rd floor. Squall led the way into the office. Headmaster Cid looked up at them as they entered. He smiled.  
"Ah. Yes. I have a little mission for you all."  
Squall looked around at them. "All of us? A little mission that requires all of us?"  
Rinoa smiled and made him be quiet while Cid continued.  
"Yes. It may take a while, but it shouldn't be that difficult. If you board the Ragnarok, you will find someone already on board who will brief you."  
Quistis nodded. "Well, what's it about?"  
Cid laughed. "How are you at, ah, baby-sitting?"  
  
Zell laughed as they walked up into the Ragnarok.  
"Haven't been in here for a while."  
Selphie giggled and jumped up and down. "I can't wait to fly it again!"  
The six of them walked into the room where the elevator was to go up to the cockpit. Selphie grabbed Irvine's arm.  
"Shouldn't we find....."  
Irvine shrugged, and quickly glanced around into the other room on the left.  
"Hey, here."  
They walked into the room, and Squall approached the figure standing near the window, with their back turned to them. She was wearing a dark violet jacket, which was lined with black feathers. The dress she wore underneath this was light blue, and she had burgundy hair that was just past her shoulders.  
"Are you,"  
The figure turned slightly. "Am I what?"  
Zell laughed surprisingly. "Professor Lanza!"  
The professor turned, her coat flying out a bit before settling back.   
"Oh, Zell. What a surprise. Yes, I am why you are here. And the reason, bluntly, is this. Headmaster Cid has called on you six to help me to find a GF."  
Squall looked around at them all. "A GF? If you're looking for one particular GF, then that's like,"  
"Trying to find a needle in a haystack. I know. But when you have an idea of where it is, it shouldn't be so difficult," Danelle said, cutting him off. "It wasn't me who asked for your help. Headmaster Cid suggested it himself. You don't have to help me if you wish not to, but,"  
Suddenly a white bird dropped from the roof and landed on Selphie's head. It cried out and cocked it's head to the side. Selphie put her hand up and the bird jumped quickly onto her arm. Selphie laughed.   
"Look, look. Isn't it pretty!"  
Danelle smiled and clicked her fingers. Instantly the bird flew to her and perched on her shoulder.   
"The weather GF Artemis. Lightning and water elements."  
Artemis fluffed himself and chirped. Quistis seemed a little curious.   
"An attack GF? Isn't it a little, well, small?" Artemis fluffed up and looked at her. Danelle straitened him up.  
"As I said. You don't have to help me. I was actually relying on someone's good nature to help me out." Danelle put her head to the side and shrugged. "But, if that's what you want to do,"  
Squall shook his head. "Alright, alright. I've heard enough. If it'll make you,"  
Danelle laughed. "Yes, I believe it would."  
Squall turned and looked at Rinoa. 'Is she a...' he mouthed, but Rinoa shook her head. Squall didn't even have to finish before she knew what he was asking. Somehow, Danelle Lanza had known what they were going to say before they even said it. Danelle turned to the window.  
"I guess I'd better tell you all you need to know, then."  
  
Selphie piloted the Ragnarok down to where they had been instructed to, the Esthar Airstation. Danelle said she had something she needed to do in Esthar, and that she didn't want them to follow her. Barely had they landed and she was already off. Irvine leaned on the pilot's seat and sighed. He turned around and looked at Selphie.  
"What'dya say, Sephie, you don't really wanna, like, wait here on the Ragnarok for Miss Lanza to get back, do you?"  
Selphie shook her head quickly and jumped up. "Nope. I'm outta here!"  
She ran over to the elevator, followed by Irvine. At the bottom, the two of them ran into Quistis, who promptly stopped them.  
"And where are you two going, might I ask?"  
Selphie put on a look that seemed to demand sympathy. "Aw, you're not gonna stop us, are you Quistis?"  
Quistis put her hands on her hips and looked at them. Irvine grinned.  
"Hey, give us a break, Quisty, we're not goin' far."  
Quistis shook her head. "I don't know, what if Danelle gets back and you're gone? For not stopping you, I might never hear the end of it."  
Selphie pleaded with her. "Then, according to us and you, you didn't see us, okay?"  
Quistis shook her head. "Sorry, but you two aren't going anywhere." Then she smiled. "At least not without me."  
Selphie laughed. "Woo-hoo! Cool!"  
The three of them left the Ragnarok and walked out into the streets of Esthar. Selphie looked around.   
"Is it just me, or has Esthar gotten bigger all of a sudden?"  
Irvine scratched his head and looked around. "Dunno. How could you possibly tell, anyway?"  
Quistis shrugged. "No, I think it's just because we haven't been here in a while. Come on. We didn't sneak out for nothing."  
Selphie started walking. "Well, we didn't exactly sneak out. We just walked away. We can't get into trouble for just walking around, can we?"  
Quistis took a moment to think. "Well, I guess it depends on what people see us. We could get a stroke of bad luck and run into Danelle."  
Irvine laughed. "Don't say that, it'll happen!"   
He suddenly grabbed their arms and jerked them to the side, out of sight. Quistis quickly pulled back.   
"Hey, Irvine, what is wrong with you?"  
Irvine pointed around the corner. "Bad company."  
They looked out, to see Miss Lanza arguing rather heatedly with a remarkably familiar person. The white coated young man briefly threatened her with a gunblade before turning and walking off towards the City Entrance. Danelle stood for a moment, and called something after him. Selphie pulled back, catching what she said. Irvine and Quistis kept watching, as Danelle went a different direction, towards the Presidential Palace. The three of them ventured back out, Danelle and the other person were both gone. Quistis turned to them, and raised an eyebrow.   
"Well I never. I wonder what that was all about?"  
"I heard what she said," Selphie whispered to them, "But it was in a different language."  
Quistis nodded. "Try me."  
"It sounded Latin."  
"Okay then, don't worry about it." Quistis crossed her arms shyly. "Latin is not one of my strong points."  
Selphie half-laughed. "Well, I think I've seen enough of Esthar today."  
  
Though she claimed that nothing was wrong, after she had come back, Danelle seemed rather flustered. Quistis, Irvine and Selphie all knew that something was up, but couldn't say that they had seen her, or else Danelle might think that they had followed her. So, they kept quiet. Selphie jumped back into the pilot's seat.   
"Where to now, Miss Lanza?"  
Danelle thought for a minute. "Okay, let's head for Galbadia. Dollet, to be more precise."  
Selphie shrugged and set it into the auto-pilot. She turned around.   
"Do you know Seifer, Miss Lanza?"  
Danelle turned quickly. "I beg your pardon?"  
"Do you know Seifer?" Selphie asked again.  
Danelle took a minute to answer. As if she was thinking about why she had been asked this question.  
"Yes. I do know Seifer Almasy. Quite well actually. Not that long ago I had a rather big falling out with him, and haven't been able to even look at him since without arguing with him."  
Squall crossed his arms. "Sounds familiar."  
Selphie seemed interested. "What was it over?"  
"A mutual friend. Nothing big," she sighed, "But, the biggest arguments are always over something small. Haven't you ever noticed that?"   
Irvine looked at Selphie. She nodded. Looking back at the controls, she smiled.  
"Dollet should be in sight in, who knows how long. Oh, um, 5 minutes."  
Danelle nodded and left the bridge. Quistis sighed.   
"Is she still there?" she whispered to Rinoa, who was standing by the elevator. Rinoa shook her head. "She went into the Passenger Area. Why?"  
Selphie looked over at them. "We went for a little walk in Esthar, Quistis, Irvine and me, and we saw Danelle arguing with someone in the street. We weren't following her, we just saw her. I think it was Seifer she was arguing with."  
Squall shrugged. "Says who? It could have been anyone."  
Quistis shrugged. "Do you know anyone else who wears a white coat, carries around a gunblade and has an attitude? I know that I don't."   
"Firstly, why would Seifer be in Esthar, and secondly, wouldn't Fujin and Raijin have been with him?" Rinoa asked, raising a good point. Irvine shrugged.  
"Not if they're still in Balamb Garden. I don't have an answer to the first one." Zell said, leaning against the wall. Squall nodded. Then he turned and walked over to Selphie.   
"How long?"  
As soon as he asked, the Ragnarok sped close to the ocean, before coming up on the beach just outside Dollet. The six of them got out of the ship before Danelle. Squall approached her as she came down.  
"Alright Miss Lanza. What are we doing here? The west coast is on the other side of Galbadia."  
Danelle didn't answer them. Instead, she simply smiled, and began walking. Squall shook his head.  
"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about all this," he said, turning to them, "We aren't even doing anything. This is just one big wild goose chase."  
Zell nodded. "Yeah, maybe. But, at least we aren't back at Garden, bored senseless."  
They all agreed and followed Danelle. But barely had they gotten to the outskirts of the town, when Danelle suddenly turned and put her hands on her hips, walking in the opposite direction. As a voice called out at her, she turned again, apparently displeased. What a surprise it was, when Seifer walked out and boldly approached Danelle, holding his gunblade at his side. The two of them looked at each other for a minute, as Squall and the others came up as close as they dared behind Danelle. Surprisingly, Seifer didn't even notice them. There was a deep foreboding between them, and Rinoa suddenly had a funny feeling that they should back up. Following her own advice, she took a few steps back, and, as if told by the same strange force, so did the others. Danelle and Seifer stood there for a moment, glaring at each other, and there was an electricity in the air as Squall, Rinoa and Zell stepped back, as did Irvine, Selphie and Quistis. Then, as if some sort of mental switch had been hit, Danelle kicked out at Seifer, attempting to put him out of her way. Seifer jumped aside, but didn't strike back. He had other methods today.  
"A little rusty, Instructor."  
"Maybe, but at least I don't have any screws loose."  
Seifer straitened himself up. "Still show University flunkies how to stop people from flattening their faces?"  
Danelle crossed her arms. "I stopped warning them about people like you over a year ago." "People like me? You picked up one of the worst reputations in Garden. And you're worried about people like me?" Seifer turned around and laughed.   
"I know. But there's a difference. It doesn't count if you get that reputation off someone who decides they want to try to blemish a good name. Do you know what I'm talking about? Spreading rumours is one of the most childish attempts to get back at someone I can think of."  
"You do know, Miss Lanza, that you never had a good name to blemish."  
Danelle shook her head and glared at him. "That's because I wasn't one of the noticed ones. It's just that you decided you wanted to go shove a few sticks up people's back ends over it. I forgot how many times a certain person disagreed with you over it." "She forgot about it eventually. Besides, if it weren't for Fujin it wouldn't have started."  
"Hello? You must be more empty-headed than I thought. Now you're trying to pass the buck to one of your friends. If she ever found out about that, she'd kick you so high in the air you'd be able to beat the Ragnarok in a test of reachable altitude!"  
Seifer turned suddenly and swung at her. "It's your fault she lost her eye in the first place!"  
Danelle was shocked, as were the others. "It was not! It's possible that it could have been prevented, but it had nothing to do with me!" She waved her arms at him. "Besides, has she ever said that? Did she ever blame me? I don't think so!"  
Without giving him time to reply, Danelle pulled something from beneath her coat and swung it up, as a long lazer-light shot out of the end of it, forming into the blade of a long-sword in the split second it took her to pull it from her side. She swung round quickly, and Seifer barely managed to bring up his own weapon and block her. Rinoa bit her lip and turned to Squall as Danelle and Seifer fought.  
"Shouldn't we try to break it up?"  
Squall shook his head. "It's not our place to stop her."  
Danelle bounced back and stopped momentarily, and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Taking her place was a little blue creature, quite similar in appearance to Carbuncle. This little GF performed a small movement, and a comet came racing down, and Seifer was struck by the speeding form. Re-appearing, Danelle wasted no time in attacking him again. They went on like this for a short time, until Seifer dodged away, out of her reach. Straitening himself as best he could, he turned back to her.  
"I'll get you someday Miss Lanza."  
Danelle didn't answer. As soon as Seifer was out of sight, Danelle dusted herself off and instantly returned to her pleasant self.  
"What was all that about, Miss Lanza? And why'd he call you Instructor?" Selphie asked, hoping that she wasn't going to react to them the same way she reacted to Seifer. Danelle turned around.   
"Firstly, just call me Danelle. And about that, well, it's a very long story, and I'm not in the mood for telling it right now. But if you must know why he called me Instructor, Quistis can answer that one."  
Quistis nodded. "Right. You used to be a temporary Weapons Instructor before you left for Esthar University. Then you became a Mythology Professor."  
Danelle smiled and nodded. Quistis thought for a moment.  
"So, why are we here in Dollet?"  
"While I was in Esthar I strangely ran into Seifer, and he walked off. I told him I knew where he was going, and so I followed him here to sort him out. Sorry to take you all out of the way. If you still want to, how about we get on with it and find Shan-Tu." As if sensing another question being roused, Danelle quickly continued, "And don't ask me how I knew Seifer would come here."  
Squall shook his head. Rinoa looked at him funny as they turned around and started back to the Ragnarok. Danelle watched them. She sighed. She was about to start after them, when someone to her right caught her eye. Glancing over, she noticed that Irvine was watching her. He quickly looked away when she saw him. Deciding on her actions, she caught him up at the stairs. He already knew why she had stopped him.  
"You surprised me, is all."  
Danelle looked at him. "And you knew what I was going to say, how?"  
Irvine looked aside. "Ah, cause I saw you catch me out before, and I figured you'd ask why I was watchin' you."  
"Why did I surprise you?"  
Irvine laughed. "I have never seen a girl use a sword like that. And I also thought that everyone uses gunblades nowadays."  
Danelle shook her head. "Call me old fashioned, but only in that aspect. I can't use a gunblade that well. They annoy me."  
She nodded and walked up past him, leaving Irvine on the stairs, before a moment later he followed her up. Selphie awaited him at the top with a smug and cheeky look on her bright face. She laughed as he came up.  
"Irvine's got a girlfriend!"  
Irvine cast her a dirty look before smiling and shaking his head.  
"You wish, Sefie. Nah. She's nice, but I don't think so."  
Selphie laughed and trotted over, that lively bounce in her walk as usual.  
"Yeah, I know."  
Irvine shook his head. "Besides. Haven't you heard of her title. Balamb Garden's #1 Hardest to Get. I don't think anyone could get to her like that....."  
He let himself trail off as Selphie laughed. "Yeah, I know."  
Irvine laughed briefly. "Could have something to do with that video at the ball at Balamb Garden."  
Selphie laughed yet again, and began to skip off. She turned back for a moment to justify her fast pace. "I'm gonna hurry now, cause I wanna beat Quistis and Zell to the pilot's seat."  
  
Danelle stood outside the Ragnarok as Squall thought about who would go with him. Despite the fact that it was Danelle's dragon, he had already given reason to why she couldn't come. In the end, Quistis and Zell wound up in the group. And so, Quistis, Zell and Squall were the three who were going to venture down into the dark recesses of the caverns beneath the ground to find Shan-Tu's hidden lair. Squall turned to Selphie as they left.  
"Keep by the radio, because if something happens to us, we may need your help right away."  
Selphie nodded and saluted playfully. "Yes sir!"  
Squall shook his head and walked off, Quistis and Zell close behind, into the caverns just past Winhill. Danelle watched them leave, and sighed. At first she had objected to being left behind, but then Squall had given her a heap of reasons why she should stay, and, regardless of how meaningless and silly these reasons were, to avoid an argument, she quietened down and agreed to stay. Selphie grabbed Rinoa's arm.  
"Come on! Let's go back inside!"  
Rinoa was startled by the sudden movement, but Selphie had her silly reasons as always. Irvine simply shook his head and laughed. He stood there for a moment, and looked out towards the forest. It was a moment before he realised exactly how quiet Danelle was. Suddenly remembering that she was still around, he spun to look at her. She had her back turned to him, and was peering distantly past the cliffs and mountains towards Galbadia Garden. She half-turned, sensing that he was watching her. But she didn't turn fully. She looked back out at the countryside, as if she simply wanted to determine that he was there. It didn't seem like she would, but, a moment later, she spoke.  
"Apparently I came from around here somewhere. I remember something that Laguna told me. He said that Shan-Tu had told him that she found me amongst the ruins of a town that no longer exists."  
Irvine was silent. Danelle didn't seem to expect a reply, as she went on. "Neither I nor Laguna know what happened to my parents. That's why I'm looking for Shan-Tu."  
A slight breeze picked up, and blew Danelle's coat out around the bottom, and throwing her hair behind her back. She nodded. "In case you're wondering, that means I was brought up by a GF," she whispered, so quietly it was as if she was speaking to the wind itself. Irvine was wondering if she was actually talking to him in the first place. Maybe she was talking to herself. But she then turned slightly again to see if he was still there. She smiled.  
"You're very quiet. Is that unusual for you, or are you also staring out into space?"  
Irvine laughed. "Nah. It's just real weird, you see, the only one of us in this whole group who knows their parents is Rinoa. The rest of us, went to an orphanage. Sounds like you had a similar life."  
Danelle turned fully around and looked at him. She was separated from him by quite a distance, but she made no attempt to move closer. It was as if she were stuck to the one place.   
"Sounds like you're right. I guess." She paused for a moment, thinking. "I wanted to ask you. Are you and Selphie..."  
Irvine shrugged and looked away, and Danelle laughed.  
"Ahh, everyone asks that," he replied quickly. Danelle continued to giggle. On account of how professional she often acted, it was easy to forget that she was only their age, and this suddenly occurred to him, and he smiled. Danelle looked up with a sigh and smiled.  
"Carpé diem," she said with a light bow, as she turned and walked towards the ship.  
  
Squall looked down into the chasm, and shook his head. Quistis put her hands on her hips.  
"It's rather strange, you know, given that we're more than 1 mile underground, and that thing probably goes down around 100."  
Zell shrugged. "Why is that so strange?"  
"Because that would mean that it probably goes down to the center of the earth. And," she said, looking across to the other side, which was out of all possible reach, "I doubt that we can go any farther."  
Squall continued to look down. "Maybe...."  
A sudden wind picked up, making a low howl in the cavern. The walls seemed to speak...  
Quistis looked up. "Listen, it sounds like it's talking to us."  
Zell crossed his arms. "Yeah? So what's it sayin'?"  
Quistis was silent while they listened. Then she looked along the side they were on. And spotted a set of crumbling stairs carved into the side of the cliff.  
"Look there."  
Squall shrugged and lead them down the stairs. Down and down into the deep split below the earth. It got continually darker, but some force that they couldn't see kept them on track. Quistis was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with their current disposition. Suddenly everything widened out, and a tunnel spread before them. Following it, the small group eventually came to another set of stairs. Quistis stalled at the top as Squall and Zell began down them. Squall looked back up at her, barely visible in the dark.   
"Why'd you stop, Quistis?" he asked, squinting to see her.  
Quistis shook her head. "I don't want to go down there, Squall. I have a bad feeling about it."  
Zell put his hands on his hips. "Don't be a-"  
"I just don't feel right!"  
Zell turned and looked at the roof. "Frikin' hell."  
Quistis eventually began down the stairs towards them, shaking her head.  
"Well, if you insist. I can't really stay there or go back on my own."  
Squall turned and started walking again, also beginning to feel what Quistis had just stressed to them. But it was too late to turn back now. Before long, this tunnel too, turned into another huge cave. Zell looked back at Quistis, who appeared rather weighed down, and breathing heavily, though she didn't look tired. Taking a moment, he realised that he was feeling the same way. Squall turned his head. It was vaguely lighter in here than in the tunnel, and he could see them both.  
"The air in here's a bit heavy."  
Quistis nodded. "It's also rather warm, humid. It's making me feel kind of strange."  
Suddenly the roof of the cave slid aside, like shutters, towards the far end of the cave, and a filtered, dim blue light came down. It was like being in a photographers' darkroom. And as this happened, the reason for the heavy humidity was revealed. Above them, the roof swelled and shimmered, as the water above moved with the currents of the ocean. As the water surged above them, the light on the floor and around them fell in eerie flickers of moving patterns. Squall shook his head.  
"I guess that explains why the air was so heavy. The whole cave is filled with air pressure to hold the water up."  
A gust of warm wind blew past them and echoed, again carrying the quiet voice that had subtly told them of the stairs down. But now it was slightly more distinct, and it was singing. The soft, vague voice swimmed around the cave, bouncing off the walls and mixing with the breeze. As Squall stepped forward, the voice stopped for a moment. Then the wind slowly returned, echoing the voice again.  
"Who are you, strangers? Why are you here?" the voice asked, a quiet, feminine tone, barely audible because it mixed so well with the wind.  
Squall looked first at Zell, then at Quistis. Then he looked back to the back of the cave, squinting to try and see the massive figure crouched at the end of the cave.  
"I am Squall Leonheart. My friends and I have come to seek out a GF."  
The darkened figure moved slightly. Whether it was actually speaking or simply knew how to bounce wind-formed sounds into words on the walls, they couldn't tell, but it was definite that the form at the opposite end was alive.  
Quistis seemed to know exactly what to say. "What is it you were singing?"  
The form moved slightly at her question. "Do you like it?"  
Quistis nodded. "It was very nice."  
The figure moved slightly, and looked up at the roof. "What a beautiful day. Did you know, that the Trabia Winters are warming the Abadan Plains?"  
Squall picked up on this. "Do you mean that the plains are colder this year?"  
The figure seemed impressed at his answer. "You should take a holiday. Minde Island is looking good. The sands on it's beach are golden this summer."  
Squall didn't want to stick around and play logic games with a monster, but Quistis seemed to be enjoying herself, and Zell appeared amused just listening to it.  
"Does that mean that there is buried treasure on Minde Island?" Quistis asked innocently, looking up.  
"If it were to be found, that you were dealing with the devil, where would his silver spoon be?"  
"The devil has no silver, he has gold," Quistis answered correctly, pleasing the creature more.  
"A GF is higher than you, yet it has no wings."  
"It's level is high," Squall replied heatedly, "Can you help us at all? We are looking for Shan-Tu."   
"To challenge, do you seek?"  
Squall didn't answer, as the nature of the question was unclear. The form reacted to his silence by half-raising it's head, shrouded in blackness. Quistis shook her head and took a step back. Then, the monster that had guided them down into the recesses of the cavern, rose it's decorated head, trailing blue-hot atomic energy from it's mouth, lighting vaguely her upper body, revealing a heavily-muscled, but smoothly built dragon, with tiger-like markings all down it's sides and back. Her huge, bat-like wings that one alone would be twice her body length were held bent at her sides, and she clenched her massive fore-hands menacingly. The warm winds were gone, and all that she spoke with was a harsh and cruel voice, as the true meaning of her queer question came to light. Still crouched, but battle-ready, the dragon roared at them.  
"I accept your challenge!" Shan-Tu's actual voice was blurred and hardly legible in her roar. "I am Shan-Tu!"  
Without giving them a chance to prepare for a fight, Shan-Tu instantaneously shot out a blast of the blue energy, throwing them all back. Hardly managing to stand up, Squall lifted his gunblade, and was ready to strike her. Quistis was ready in advance, and cast meltdown on the dragon. Her foresight was called for, as, barely a second after she had done this, Squall unleashed a damaging Renzokuken on the massive GF. Shan-Tu shuddered backwards, growling. But that was barely enough for her. Shan-Tu roared, and spread her wings. With hardly a word, she bulleted through the watery roof, breaking the vital air seal on the chamber. Water rushed into the cave. Zell jumped back, and accidentally trod on some sort of switch in the floor. As the water rushed over them, a bubble formed, generated by the same machine that had held the seal in place. They now stood, knee-deep in sea-water, while the rest of the ocean flowed around them. Squall looked around.  
"Well, now we're stuck."  
  
From where the Ragnarok had been landed, anyone in the cockpit or passenger class could see out on the ocean. It was a quiet day, peaceful and sunny. Inside the Ragnarok's cockpit, Selphie and Rinoa sat, chatting away in the fashion that most teenage girls do, laughing and taking care of their boredom that way. Just at the bottom of the exterior ramp-way, Danelle leaned against one of the huge, claw-like stands that gave the Ragnarok it's dragon-like appearance, quite out of touch with what was going on, watching her two friendly, and rather co-dependent GF's Artemis and Nova, who were investigating a strange looking creature they had come across on the common. The little rabbit-like animal didn't seem interested in harming anyone, but every now and then it would squeak, and Nova and Artemis would jump back in surprise before once again heading over to play with it. Irvine was around the other side of the ship, looking unsuccessfully for something to do, out of sight of Danelle, but apparently in Nova's line of vision, as she would occasionally signal towards him and laugh. It seemed unusually quiet, and this is what jolted Danelle out of her daydream. Or so it seemed...  
Nova peered up at her. "Dani? What is it Dani?"  
Danelle looked down at the little GF, a deep turquoise colour, tufted tail and crescent moon and star on her forehead, and shook her head.  
"I have this funny feeling that....."  
Artemis looked up and chirped. The little white bird was clearly willing to trust her hunches. Nova looked back down against the side of the ship.   
"I go get Irvine for you, Miss?" Nova asked brightly. Danelle shook her head. Looking out to sea, she noticed that a swell was kicking up about 100 yards off-shore. Suddenly, from beneath the waves, a huge brown and black striped form shot out of the water and swerved, kicking up the waves with it's wings. The dragon shook the water from her leather wings and flew high, then low over the ground, throwing up clouds of dust and sand as it shot over head. Nova lifted into the air, frightened by the sudden activity, as Danelle ran inside the ship. Nova and Artemis quickly followed, and Irvine behind them. The Raganarok was already moving as they ran up to the cockpit. Rinoa turned as she came up to them.  
"What is that? Danelle? You're a mythology professor, what is that?"  
Danelle was silent for a moment. "What we came this far to find. It's Shan-Tu."  
Selphie was about to give chase to the dragon, when Rinoa spun around and told her to go the other way.  
"What if Squall's down there? Below the ocean, we have to go see."  
Selphie thought slowly. "I don't know if this ship can go under the water."  
Rinoa shrugged. "It can go into outer space, right? So why couldn't it go beneath the water?"  
Selphie nodded her agreement, and spun the wheel, crashing the Ragnarok nose-first into the blue ocean, where Shan-Tu had surfaced. As they neared the bottom, the ship suddenly stalled, and wouldn't move. Nova appeared in the cockpit.  
"We hit an air pocket! We're at the bottom."  
Selphie hit the switch which operated the door under the body of the ship, hoping that Nova was right. But no water flowed into the ship. They waited for a moment, when the intercom from the boarding area came on.  
"Hey! Great timing, guys!"  
Selphie and Rinoa laughed in relief as Zell gave them a brief explanation over the intercom. Then the doors were closed when they had been assured that everyone was on board again, and the engines roared, as the Ragnarok pointed upwards and shot out, above the waves. Squall, Quistis and Zell entered the cockpit. Quistis collapsed into one of the chairs, glad to be back where it was dry and bright. Danelle was absolutely silent, but she was still noticed. Squall looked at her.  
"Don't ask me to go back underground again. Especially not after that experience."  
Zell laughed bluntly. "Nice dragon. What are looking for her for anyway? That thing's probably more trouble than Tiamat was. And Bahamut. Tiamat and Bahamut put together."  
"No reason" Danelle answered quietly, looking sideways at Irvine, who didn't notice, "But now that you've scared her out here, there's only one other person who I know of who could possibly know where she'd go."  
Squall shrugged. "Who's that?"  
Danelle looked around. "An old friend. A mutual friend if I'm not mistaken." She shrugged. "If you don't mind going as far out of the way as Esthar again, I'd like to go speak to Laguna Loire."  
  
The Estharian Soldier outside the Presidential Palace stopped them at first, but when he saw Danelle, nodded and allowed them to pass. Selphie looked back at him before they entered the palace.   
"Do you have some sort of divine influence or something, Danelle?"  
Danelle stopped and smiled. "No. I think you'll find that if you came here with either me or Ellone, the same thing would happen. No influence required for the guards, just Laguna. I must remember, I owe him a big favor. This'll make it two."  
Squall shook his head. "Do you have a habit of getting in debt with people, or are you just too dependent on others?"  
Danelle, who was in front of him, turned and looked him in the eye, her hands on her hips.  
"Neither. Laguna is the only person I owe anything to."  
Squall shrugged ignorantly, aggravating Danelle further, and pushed past her, through the hall, towards the door to Laguna's office. Rinoa shook her head and looked at the professor.  
"Sorry, Miss Lanza, he's always like that."  
Danelle laughed and looked at her, not making an attempt to beat Squall to Laguna's office.   
"No problem, Rinoa my friend. And don't feel obliged to speak to me so formally. When I'm not teaching, I see myself on the same level as anyone else. I'm sure Quistis has a similar view on things," she said, looking questioningly towards Quistis. They looked at Quistis briefly, noticing that they, for some odd reason, had forgotten that Quistis also had once been in the same league as Danelle. Quistis nodded and smiled.  
"I guess that's right. Are we going to go?" she asked, pointing up the hall. Danelle nodded. Then they all walked up the hall, close behind Squall who was preparing to knock on the door. Danelle pushed past him this time.  
"Allow me, Squall," she smiled and quietly pushed the door open. Squall looked at her strangely as she slipped quietly in and motioned for them to wait. Laguna had his back turned to her, looking out the huge window at the back of the room as usual. As Danelle got closer, her reflection eventually showed up in the window behind him. He turned around as he noticed her behind him, and smiled widely.  
"Dani! What a surprise!" He walked over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"  
Danelle smiled briefly, then turned serious. "Laguna, I need your help."  
He paused a moment, then shrugged.  
"You need a hand with something?"  
Danelle laughed. "I guess you could say that, but it's real important and a little dangerous."  
Laguna thought for a minute, running a hand through his long, black hair, thinking about it. Then he nodded.  
"I'm all ears, let's hear it."  
Danelle looked behind her, back at the door where the others were standing. Laguna peered over her shoulder, not being able to see what she was looking at. Her friends had ducked behind the door and were listening to the conversation, out of sight. She turned back to him.  
"Laguna, in all honesty, do you know where Shan-Tu is?"  
Laguna looked at her, curious, yet worried. He knew that she knew were Shan-Tu was, and if now she didn't, it could only mean...  
"You found her, didn't you."  
Danelle didn't make any depictive movement. "Technically, I didn't, but kind of, I did. I was never any where near Shan-Tu, I never saw her, but someone else did. She retreated and now we don't know where to look for her."  
Laguna sighed, and put a hand in his pocket. "Well, as long as she didn't hurt you, and she'd be out of her mind if she did, it doesn't really worry me, but, why do something that suicidal, Danelle? You remember what I told you about that dragon, don't you?"  
Danelle nodded. "But there was something I had to know. Something that only she could tell me."  
Laguna nodded. "What do you want to know about her? I'll tell you what you want, but I don't want to get involved with any fighting. As you know, I haven't done anything like any of that in years."  
Danelle smiled. "Will you come with me? Please?"  
Laguna thought for a long moment. "Well, I really shouldn't, it's a bad habit to just leave, and sometimes it can get me into a bit of trouble,"  
Danelle shrugged. "You're the President, what have you got to worry about? It's not like anything bad happens when you're not around, is it? Besides, when I came by a few days ago, you weren't here. I managed to get what I wanted to know out of Kiros," she laughed quietly, "When you know what to say, Kiros sure can talk quite a bit if he wants to, you know. Come on, Laguna, it couldn't hurt, really it couldn't."  
Laguna shook his head and laughed. "I've never been able to say no to either you or Elle. It's just something I never learnt to do." He smiled and nodded. "Not for long though. I'll get the third degree off Kiros if I'm too long."  
Danelle smiled again and hugged her old friend. Laguna smiled. Then a thought occurred to him.  
"Just as a precaution," he said, looking around, "Do you think I'd better...."  
Danelle seemed to pick up on what he was going to say, and nodded.   
"I presume you're here with the Ragnarok's party? I'll meet you at the Airstation tomorrow morning. Why don't you all stay here the night." He walked off through another door, leaving Danelle in the room. She turned around as Squall and the others walked in. Squall looked at her.  
"What's he doing?"  
Danelle walked past him. "You'll see."  
  
The morning sun reflected off the metal hull of the giant ship at Esthar Airstation. There was a slight breeze blowing over the city, and it carried the cooler temperatures of the northern regions around Trabia across the Estharian landscapes. A small amount of haze rose from the engines of the Ragnarok. By standard Esthar time, it was about 6:30 am, and the birds in the distance were only beginning to sing. The beautiful blue skyways were almost empty, but some of the citizens were already doing their morning duties in the streets. Every now and then, a lifter would race by in one of the many passages built for them that were so close together, they were almost as intricate a system as the pipeworks under the city. But other than that, the city was silent. The slivers of cloud in the sky were tinted pink and purple, and the sky was a pale orangey-blue. It seemed surprising that, in this serenity, the evils of the world continued to operate, and think up their schemes. But this didn't seem to worry the small band of teenagers waiting outside the massive ship at the Airstation this early on an Esthar morning. Squall turned to Danelle.  
"What time did he say?"  
"He didn't," she replied, shrugging, "He just said, I'll meet you at the Airstation tomorrow morning. And he promised he'd come, too."  
Selphie laughed. "You know what, I still think that Sir Laguna is pretty cute."  
Danelle shot her a strange look. Selphie grinned when she saw it. Squall shook his head.   
"Well, I want to be out of here. He'd better hurry up."  
Quistis crossed her arms. "This is the president of Esthar, that you're talking about,"  
"And," Danelle cut in, "The guy who looked after me for a year before I signed into Balamb Garden."  
Quistis nodded and laughed. "I remember now. I signed in, the semester after you did. I got told you were there with Laguna when the new enrollments were being signed up. I didn't know that you were Danelle Lanza. I thought that you were Danelle Loire."  
Danelle laughed at this, and at the same time, Laguna turned up. He was instantly curious.  
"What's funny, Dani?"  
The way he said it, seemed funnier still to Danelle, who continued laughing. Laguna shook his head and turned to Squall.   
"Well, Squall, we meet again."  
Squall nodded his reply. Laguna seemed like he was ready for a fight. Selphie noticed this too.  
"Sir Laguna, are you expecting something?"  
He turned to Danelle, who was now looking at him.  
"Dani tells me that you had a brush with an old friend of hers. And, I'm bein' a little precautious. Better safe than sorry."  
Danelle looked up. "I thought you said that you weren't going to fight, Laguna. And now you come all dressed like.."  
Selphie laughed. "Like in your old monster hunting days?"   
Laguna smiled at them. Then he nodded. "Well, I'm ready to fit right in. You've scared Shan-Tu out from her cave under the ocean, and if you want to find her now, you'll have to find the Shein Lün. He's a creature from the Trabia Lunar Cry, and no-one is sure whether he is a menace or just wants to stay out of our way. But you can't fly there, and you can't walk there, either. You'll have to ride there."  
Rinoa looked at him. "Ride? Ride what?"  
Laguna shrugged. "Something. Chocobo or horse-back."  
Squall turned around silently and began walking back to the Ragnarok. Zell followed, then Quistis. Rinoa looked at Selphie.  
"Come on, Selphie. Squall'll get annoyed if we're too long."  
Selphie followed Rinoa, bouncing happily as usual. Danelle smiled and followed, as did Laguna. When they were all on the ship, Squall turned to Laguna.   
"Okay. Where is this Shein Lün and where's the closest we can get to him with the Ragnarok?"  
Laguna laughed. "Right to the point, huh? Alright then. Shein Lün is in a canyon between the plains of Esthar and the Grandidi Forest. Closest you can get to him is just outside the Grandidi. Either speak with the Shein Lün, or find Shan-Tu yourselves."  
Squall looked over his shoulder at Selphie. "Okay. We go with that."  
Selphie hit a few buttons and nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"  
The engines whirred and roared to life, and the Ragnarok lifted out of the Airstation, heading North-East, towards Grandidi. Danelle stood in one corner, off in her own world, and Quistis shook her head.  
"Oh. A conversation piece. Where'd you learn how to flip someone?"  
Danelle looked up tiredly, confused. "Wha?"  
"We all heard about what you did to Fujin. I thought it was rather funny. How do you do that, anyway?"  
Danelle grinned and looked at Zell, guessing where they had heard about it from. "Secrets of the trade. Can't tell you that. If I did, I'd have to kill you."  
Quistis laughed. Then she addressed everyone. "So, who's going to see Shein Lün?"  
Danelle pushed herself away from the wall. "This time, I demand to go. And don't anyone dare say no."  
Laguna looked around. "I'm the only one who knows where Shein Lün is." Squall turned to face everyone. "Group of three, or should we all go?"  
Selphie didn't turn around. "Well, someone has to stay with the Ragnarok."  
Squall looked over his shoulder at her. "Thank you for volunteering, Selphie. I'm sure you'll do a great job."  
Selphie set the wheel and spun in her chair. "But I had to stay behind last time! Can't Quistis or Zell do it?"  
Quistis yawned. "I don't mind. I don't really like the idea of chasing after another dragon." "Shein Lün isn't a dragon," Laguna said, shrugging. Quistis nodded.   
"Alright. But I don't mind staying behind. Someone else can go and get themselves killed this time," she said, with a tinge of boredom. Selphie clapped her hands. "Does that mean I get to come?"  
Squall shrugged, then looked at her again. "Selphie, aren't you supposed to be flying the ship?"  
Rinoa laughed as Selphie quickly spun back around, realising that Squall was right.  
"So, Squall, who's going?" Rinoa asked. "I'm not exactly jumping out of my seat to go, either."  
Squall looked around. "Well, Danelle, Laguna and Selphie have already established that they want to go, you and Quistis don't, that leaves Zell and Irvine. What are you doing?"  
Zell shook his head. "Not this time."  
Irvine sat down, pulling his hat over his face slightly. "I'm quite fine right here, thank you." Squall nodded. "I guess that settles it. Danelle, Selphie, Laguna and I will go to see Shein Lün. Quistis, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine will stay here in event of an emergency."  
Quistis sat down on a chair across from Irvine. "What good will it be if the Ragnarok can't get down there?"  
It was a good point, but Squall had an answer to it.  
"If something happens, at least not everyone will be in the same situation."  
Slowly, the Ragnarok landed just outside the forest. Squall took his party outside, and waited until everyone going had sorted themselves out. Nearby, there was a small farm. Laguna suggested that they try here for some assistance as to getting down into the canyon to find Shein Lün. Laguna spoke to the owner of the property while Squall, Danelle and Selphie waited a little distance away. Eventually, Laguna came back, smiling.  
"Alright. He's gonna loan us something to get down there. Hope you guys can ride horses."  
Selphie jumped up and punched the air. "Woo-hoo! Yay!"  
Laguna seemed a little surprised at this, but laughed anyway. Soon the farmer came back, leading four horses, one white, one black, one brown and one freckled cream and brown. This one Selphie chose. Danelle, the white one, Laguna the brown one and Squall the black one. They thanked the farmer and followed Laguna into the forest.   
Danelle was alongside Selphie. "What do you think, Selphie?"  
Selphie looked at her. "About what?"  
"You scared?"  
Selphie sat up straight and shook her head. "Of course not! We've got Squall and Sir Laguna with us!"  
Laguna turned slightly and grinned, and surprisingly, Squall thought it amusing too. Soon they came to a deep gully, but the horses had no trouble getting down the steep slopes. Once at the bottom, Laguna turned to them.  
"Alright. You want to talk with the Shein Lün? At the end of this gully, that's where he is."  
Danelle cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you coming with us, Laguna?"  
Laguna reared his horse and looked cautiously down the gully as he shook his head.  
"You're not scared of Shein Lün," Danelle asked cheekily, as Selphie laughed and Squall grinned. "Are you?"  
Laguna looked at her and grinned smugly. "Fine, Miss I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything-Cause-I-Flipped-One-Of-The- Disciplinary-Committee-On-Her-Back-End, I'll go."  
Danelle smiled to herself, and they rode off down the gully. It took about an hour to ride to the end of the gully, but when they got there, there was no sign of the Shein Lün. But Laguna still seemed a little worried. Squall looked at him.  
"Okay then, where is he?"  
Laguna held up a hand. A low growl echoed around the moist, mossy gully, beneath the canopy of the rainforest. Selphie looked at Laguna. "What is that?"  
As soon as she spoke, an orangey red form with a long tail sprung from above, right into the middle of them, scaring their horses. Danelle's horse reared up, and she drew her sword as the horse whinnied, looming above the creature which was about as tall as Danelle's horse itself. Swinging her sword, the heat from the blade caused the monster to lay lower to the ground. The beast looked up at her and swished it's tail like an angry cat. The horse once again calm, Danelle looked at the monster, as the others rode up behind her. Laguna nodded. "That's the Shein Lün." Shein Lün looked at him. "The president of Esthar. Have you sent this she-woman to kill me? What harm tell me, have I done your city or your country to deserve it?"  
Squall looked at Laguna.   
"She's not gonna kill you," Laguna shrugged, "She just wants to ask you a simple question."  
"Then," Shein Lün growled, "Have her remove her weapon from it's position so that I may see whom addresses me."  
Danelle promptly put away her sword, and dismounted, trusting that Shein Lün wouldn't attack her. She heard Laguna take the safety off his machine gun just in case. Shein Lün sat up, and he was the exact height of Danelle, if not, slightly taller.   
"Shein Lün, you do not know me,"  
Shein Lün interrupted her. "Ah, but I do. You're Aladae's daughter."  
Danelle looked at him, then Laguna, then back to Shein Lün.   
"I beg your pardon?"  
Shein Lün stretched before answering. "Aladae, the enchantress. And your father, Izalo, descendant of the Centrans."  
"You must be mistaken,"  
Shein Lün shook his head. "Is there another who can claim otherwise?"  
Laguna shook his head. "I can't. But I'm sure that Shan-Tu said you were Galbadian. Not Centran." Shein Lün turned to him. "Shan-Tu knows a little of something and a lot of nothing."  
Selphie looked around. "That's who we came here to ask about." Squall nodded. "Yes. Do you know where Shan-Tu is?"  
Shein Lün nodded. "That I do. The dim-witted dragon GF that you do seek has taken refuge in the mountains of Trabia. If you wish to be more precise, ask the Ruby Dragons at Trabia Canyon."  
Squall shook his head quickly. "Ruby Dragons? You must be kidding!" Laguna quickly agreed. "I remember, last time I was there, a Ruby Dragon tried to eat us for lunch. Not a species I'd prefer to have a friendly chat over dinner with."  
Shein Lün shrugged. "Your choice. But that's your problem, not mine. Now, not to sound intensely rude, but I don't owe you anything except the honour of meeting Aladae's daughter. So I beseech you to leave."  
Danelle nodded. "Thank you Shein Lün. I appreciate it."   
The Shein Lün shook himself and bounded into the ferns. Selphie sighed.   
"A lot of help that was. We can't ask Ruby Dragons for help! Can they even speak?"  
Danelle shrugged. "Maybe there's something particular about the Rubies at Trabia Canyon. It couldn't hurt to just go and see.."  
Squall cut in. "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt, it would kill."  
Laguna nodded. "Ruby Dragons are very dangerous, Dani. I'm awfully surprised you didn't know that."  
"I do," Danelle replied, shrugging, "But would Shein Lün direct us there if we were going to get hurt?"  
"You're forgetting that the Shein Lün is a monster, he probably doesn't know what a threat Rubies are to humans," Laguna said, trying to convince Danelle to give up on the Ruby Dragons. Danelle thought for a moment.   
"Hey. I've got an idea. Maybe we can get what we want out of the Rubies without putting ourselves at too much of a risk."  
Squall looked around and shrugged. "Is that possible?"  
Danelle nodded and grinned wryly, and flashed the pendant on her necklace. It was the tooth of a Ruby Dragon set amongst some jewels. "I've done it before."  
  
The snow was falling lightly, but it wasn't that cold. Selphie didn't appear to mind, as she went to Trabia Garden once, she'd be used to the cold. It was surprising that she didn't get at least a chill, given that short yellow dress that she always wore when she wasn't in her SeeD uniform. But she bounced around happily, chatting noisily about this and that, to Quistis, who had been unwillingly drawn into this one by way of settling numbers. Quistis seemed like she wanted to tape Selphie's mouth shut, as she didn't like the idea of how loud she was speaking. Every now and then she would attempt to hush her, but Selphie always worked her way back up to her usual volume. Danelle actually appeared to welcome the noise, and didn't mind that the noise could pre-maturely attract one of the three Ruby Dragons that they knew inhabited the area. Laguna and Squall were off elsewhere, and this really unsettled Quistis.   
"Who's idea was this?" she asked, turning to the other girls, "Because I don't like being here, knowing that we're attracting Ruby Dragons."  
Selphie pointed to Danelle. "All her's! And she's taken responsibility for her plan by acting as the bait!"  
Danelle looked up, as she was sitting on the ground, fixing something on her sword, Zodiac, and hadn't been paying that much attention until her name was brought up. She was sitting there, singing quietly to no-one in particular, and looked a little strange.  
"Don't remind me. I just hope that you guys have perfect timing."  
Selphie nodded. "Of course! If Laguna didn't trust us, he would never have let you do it. And the reason you're the main character in this, is because you've done it before."  
Danelle nodded, as Laguna and Squall reappeared. Laguna nodded, slowly.  
"Alright then. If you're gonna do it, do it now before I start re-thinking my decision."  
Danelle nodded and jumped up, running down to the selected spot. There she waited, until she saw Selphie give her the signal. She nodded. Danelle swung her sword up, and hit a rock, splitting it up the middle. The sound of the crack echoed around the canyon. For a moment, there was silence. Then, suddenly there was an answering roar, and the biggest of the Ruby Dragons rounded the corner of the path and approached her, roaring. Then, completely on cue, the other four sprang out from where they were, and in a flash, restrained the thrashing dragon with a series of chains. The dragon continued to writhe and squirm under the chains, unsuccessfully attempting to escape from them. Eventually, he stopped moving, and looked at them, growling. Laguna stood over it, and looked down at it.  
"I never thought it was possible to restrain a Ruby."  
The dragon snarled and pulled once more at the chains.   
"It actually looks sorta cute, now that it's not trying to kill us," Selphie said, giggling. Quistis looked at her strangely. Squall turned to Danelle.  
"You wanted it caught, you talk to it."  
Danelle timidly approached the snarling creature, and it watched her like a hawk. Danelle looked down at it.  
"Do you speak?"  
The dragon looked at her. "Not to you, human," it snarled, scaring all of them as it answered. No-one expected it to even understand what she was saying.  
"Will you tell me what I want to know?"  
The Ruby ignored her. As she asked again, it turned it's head slightly.  
"I only co-operate with the blood of Aladae."  
She looked at the Ruby, and remembered what Shein Lün had said about Aladae and her. She decided to try something.  
"What if I told you I was the daughter of Aladae?"  
"I would tell you to prove it." Danelle looked at them all. "How? It was the Shein Lün who told me to come here, to ask about Shan-Tu. She knows my background and that's who I seek."  
The Ruby Dragon continued to glare for a moment, then seemed to soften.  
"Allow me up and I shall tell you what you need."  
Squall shook his head. "I don't trust it. How many times have we been attacked by Ruby Dragons?" Danelle grabbed one of the chains cautiously, and attempted to loosen it. Laguna grabbed her hand.  
"What're you doing, Dani? You crazy?"  
"I trust him."  
The dragon pulled at the chains, and they snapped instantly. As he rose, two others appeared out of nowhere. Squall backed away as the other two, snarling beasts approached. The first, however, didn't make an attempt to strike Danelle, who was standing right below him. And the other two made no attempt to attack.  
"Débos is my name, as if it any care of yours. The GF Shan-Tu hides in the mountains just behind Trabia Garden. She offers no-one harm, and waits for something. Look for her there, and leave. If you are to return under these similar circumstances, we may not be so hospitable."  
Danelle picked up the dragon's drift and quickly left, followed without argument by the others. Débos watched them leave, with a cruel look on his face. Then he turned to the other two Rubies, who instantly formed into one, and, in a cloud of smoke, turned into a huge, serpent-like dragon creature. Débos nodded.  
"I did as you bid, Rapiné. They go now for Shan-Tu. You will have them soon."  
Rapiné nodded. "I have one more task for you, Débos. Find the Shein Lün, he is their unknown ally. Bring him to me, dead or alive. If he values the pitiful life he has, he'll co-operate with you. The only other to watch   
for, is the Tonberries. They cause you no trouble. Find the Shein Lün. I want him now."  
Then the creature disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and left Débos alone in the canyon, to stew over how he had deceived another human being, and, for some strange reason, Débos felt a tinge of conscience, and for the first time in his life, felt he had done a good person wrong, as if he had another personality, and it was trying to break through. Spinning on his hind legs, he raced off to find Shein Lün. But whether to do Rapine's orders, only time would tell.  
  
Rinoa smiled as Danelle talked about what it had been like when she had enrolled in Balamb Garden. She told them about how her Instructor was a strange woman called Instructor Botsvua, a name which Quistis consciously recalled. Squall was elsewhere, uninterested by the conversation. Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis and Danelle were all sitting in the cockpit of the Ragnarok, talking, when Quistis had asked Danelle about how she became a SeeD.  
"And, do you know who was signed up on the same day?" Danelle asked, smiling.  
Quistis shook her head. "No. I was enrolled the semester after you. I remember, because we ended up in the same class."  
Danelle smiled. "I still remember. It was about seven years ago..........."  
.......Danelle waited in the quad, where the other 50 odd children were waiting to be assigned their classes. Looking around, she saw that there were quite a few SeeD members and trainees watching them. Every now and them, one or two of them would turn to the one next to them and exclaim how cute the little kids were. Danelle already knew the procedure, Laguna had told her about it on the way here. Each selected senior classman would have 2 to 3 of them, the junior classmen to watch out for, while they were getting used to everything. The seniors chosen were almost all girls. Near to her, a young girl about her age, maybe a year older, stood with her brother, out of Danelle's line of vision. But she learned what went on later.  
The girl turned to her dark-skinned brother. "I refuse to stand with you."  
He looked at her. "What you say? Why?"  
The girl, who, despite how young she was, had silver coloured hair, put her hands on her hips.  
"Because I do not want to." Then she walked off, leaving him there. To Danelle, this wouldn't have meant anything to her at all, if, when the girl was walking away, she hadn't turned around to make sure her brother wasn't following her, and if she hadn't accidentally walked into Danelle. The girl turned quickly to see who she had run into. Danelle also turned to see who had run into her.  
"Oh. I apologise," the girl said, putting her hands behind her back. Danelle smiled.  
"I don't mind," she answered, and put out her hand, "Hi. I'm Danelle. What's your name?"  
The girl hesitantly shook Danelle's hand. "Fujin."  
Danelle nodded. "Are you nervous, Fujin?"  
Fujin shrugged. "Perhaps."  
"I am. I've never been in a place with so many people before." Fujin looked curious. "Why?" "Because I lived in a place where there weren't that many people," was her answer. Fujin nodded.  
"I apologise again. I was making sure my brother did not follow me."  
Danelle giggled. "Oh. I see. Do you have any friends here?"  
Fujin shook her head. "No. But I do not wish to be around my brother. I hope to make some."  
Danelle agreed. "Yeah. I don't know anyone here either."  
Fujin nodded. "Well, I guess you do now............"  
........Rinoa put her head to the side. "Did you and Fujin used to be friends?"  
Danelle laughed. "Used to be? We still are."  
Quistis looked at her disbelievingly. "I didn't know that. After Seifer came along, did she stop hanging around with you?"  
Danelle shook her head. "She actually didn't know Seifer until Raijin introduced her. After I left was when she really started to hang around him all the time. Fujin and I weren't just friends, we were best friends. For years."  
Selphie didn't turn around, for she was flying the ship at the time.   
"Why does she always wear that black eye patch then? That's something that's always bothered me. I mean, she must have a reason, right?" Selphie asked, glancing back.  
Danelle looked at her. "Yeah. I remember when she never used to wear that eye patch," she said, thinking back. Then she looked serious. "I'll tell you, but don't ever let anyone make fun of it, because it's not funny and she doesn't have a choice..........."  
.........Danelle straitened her uniform out, and looked up at Fujin darkly. Standing up, she cast a semi-evil glare in her direction.  
"It's not funny, Fujin."  
Fujin tried to cover up. "Correct, it's hilarious!"  
Dusting herself off, Danelle pulled her ponytail out, straitened her hair and shook it out. Fujin got over Danelle's incident and straitened her own uniform out.  
"I do not believe that you actually fell out of a tree. That was funny," Fujin said, trying not to start laughing again.   
Danelle looked at her and grinned sarcastically. Danelle, now 13, and Fujin, 14, were standing in the middle of the forest just outside Balamb Garden, on an assignment set by their Instructor. Fujin looked back up into the tree.   
"You find nothing?" she asked, looking back at Danelle. Danelle shook her head. Fujin stamped her foot.  
"We won't pass," she said, "If we can't find any monsters."  
"It's when you don't want them, they're always around."  
Fujin smiled. "Like junior classmen."  
Danelle put her hands on her hips. "Don't forget that we were junior classmen once."  
Fujin nodded as Danelle signalled over her shoulder.   
"I saw something behind the tree," Danelle signalled over her shoulder, "I'll check it out if you don't mind."  
Fujin shrugged. "I'll wait here."  
Danelle nodded and walked off into the shrubs. Fujin yawned, and waited for Danelle to come back. She was about to turn and follow Danelle, when she heard something. Turning around, she jumped back as a huge T-Rexaur sprang out of the bushes at her. She threw her shuriken at it with her Sai attack, reducing it to 1 HP, but, before she could hit it again, the T-Rexaur got a hit in, slashing the right side of her face, hitting her eye, cutting her deeply.  
She screamed and put her hand over her eye, blood seeping through the gaps between her fingers. She bent down, and, just as the T-Rexaur was about to hit her again, Danelle ran out from the bushes, her sword sheathed, and struck it broadly on the head. The creature groaned, and fell to the ground, dead, thanks to the Sai attack Fujin had used. Danelle ran to her friend's side.  
"Fujin! My god, are you alright?" Fujin was gritting her teeth and trying not to look weak by not crying, but it wasn't working. Danelle put an arm around her shoulder and made sure she wasn't hurt in any other way, before standing her up.  
"Come on, Fujin, we have to go back to Garden, you've gotta go to the infirmary."  
Fujin nodded, not taking her hand off her eye. Upon getting back to Garden, Danelle saw Fujin into the Infirmary before racing off to find their Instructor. She came back a while later, to see her. Fujin seemed pleased to see her.  
She smiled weakly as she walked in.  
"Are you okay? What did they say?"  
Fujin looked down. "I've lost all sight in my eye. Other than that, I'm fine."  
Danelle looked at her, feeling sorry for her. She put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I'll always be here, that's what friends are for."  
Fujin looked up and smiled.........  
........"The thing I recall the most, more than the incident itself, was the smile that she gave me," she said, shrugging.   
Rinoa looked at her. "Why is that?"   
Danelle looked at her. "It was one of the last times she ever smiled. After the incident, I was the only one she'd talk to without one-word sentences. Even so, she still wouldn't talk much. And that was when she started wearing the patch."  
Selphie nodded. "Oh. I would never have guessed. But she seems to have cut back on the one word sentences."  
Quistis shrugged. "Yes, now she gives one-liners."  
The four of them laughed. Rinoa crossed her arms.   
"So, if we went to Fujin now, would she be like you remember?"  
Danelle shrugged. "She reminded me not that long ago, that we were still friends. I was glad to hear it. She used to be, and I believe she still can be, a very lovely person. Seifer knows her as one worded, curt and serious. I knew her as funny, nice, a good conversationalist and a great friend."  
They hadn't noticed he was there, but Irvine moved out of the back of the room.  
"I never heard anyone talk about Fujin like that. Did you look up to her or something?"  
Danelle shook her head. "I miss being her best friend. She was my first and best friend at Balamb, and I want her to be like that again. Seifer was a bit of a bad influence on her. But, at least we still are friends."  
Quistis smiled. "What about Raijin?"  
Danelle shook her head. "I didn't like him that much. Fujin knew it and didn't mind."  
Selphie turned around, setting the landing gears and positioned the ship next to the mountains near Trabia Garden.  
"If you saw Fujin again, like, right now, here, in Trabia, what would you say to her?" she asked.  
Danelle thought for a minute before answering, then she laughed. "I would say, hi."  
  
This time, the whole group left the Ragnarok. The mountains of Trabia were snowy, and being rocky, were dangerous and slippery. Selphie lead the way, as she knew the way through the mountains. They entered a cave on the mountainside. Selphie looked around.  
"Do you think that she'd be here?" she asked no-one in particular. Squall shrugged. A yell and a loud roar from up ahead jolted them, and they ran deeper into the cave.   
"Hit it you fool!"  
"Alright already!"  
"Hit it harder!" "How about you stop standin' there and give me a hand!"  
"Just kill it!"  
"It don't work that way, ya know!"  
"You heard me!"  
They turned a corner, and the cave widened out, a medium-sized hole in the roof letting in a fair amount of light. A Grendel stood inside, fighting nastily with two familiar characters. Danelle looked down, and instantly raced into the cavern. Squall was about to stop her, when he recognised the two below. Fujin turned as Danelle ran into their lines and poised her sword. Fujin looked at her, surprised, before smiling. Before long, the monster was destroyed by the three, and Fujin turned to Danelle, thanking her.  
"Where did you come from? Surprised!"  
"What are you doing here?" Danelle asked, hugging her.  
"Helping you. We want to help find Shan-Tu. We found out where you were going off the Shein Lün."  
Danelle seemed delighted that her old friend had decided to side with them for this one. Squall wasn't far behind her, walking up with his hand ready to grab his gunblade should he have to. Danelle looked at him as he approached them. Raijin waved his hand at him, noticing how close his hand was to the weapon.  
"No need to fight, we're not here on Seifer's orders this time, ya know."  
Squall still had his doubts. "Then what are you doing here then?"  
"Nuthin'," Raijin replied smoothly, "We were just leavin'."  
He turned to walk off, but had to get past Fujin to do so.  
"Stay," she said curtly, and kicked him in the ankle. Raijin yelled and grabbed his ankle, jumping back. Fujin ignored Squall's hostility and turned to him.  
"Astonished? Don't be." She kept a strait face as she spoke, not heatedly as she used to.   
Squall continued to look at the two of them, before turning to Danelle.   
"You have an answer for this, don't you?" he asked, without showing a sign of distrust, only curiosity. Danelle nodded, walking to Fujin's side.  
"I have an answer for everything," she replied, shrugging, "Fujin and I are friends." Squall looked at her disbelievingly, but Fujin agreed with her.  
"True," she said, shrugging, "Seven years."  
Squall looked around at the others behind him. None of them appeared to dislike the idea of Fujin and Danelle being friends, although they did find it a little strange. Danelle turned around as Raijin looked complanitively to his sister.  
"C'mon Fujin, they don't want us around! You'd have to be pretty clueless not to notice that, ya know."  
Fujin turned then and placed her hands on her hips. Then, surprisingly, she plaintively ignored him and kept on with what she was saying.  
"I do not take sides a lot anymore. But I am here for Danelle, and side with her. Does anyone have any problems with that?"  
Danelle looked pleadingly at Squall, making sure that Fujin could not see her face. Squall shrugged and sighed.  
"I don't have a problem with that. Just stay out of my way."  
Raijin seemed put out by the fact that he had been plainly proved wrong, and grumbled something about Seifer not agreeing with this under his breath. Fujin nodded in agreement with Squall, and held her arms behind her back, in an all too familiar stance. And she smiled.  
  
Danelle stood there and listened. There was no sound what so ever that could tell them that Shan-Tu was in the cave ahead of them. She shook her head and turned around.  
"Don't bother!! You may as well all head back down!" she called as she picked her way down the rocky slope again towards the others who were on their way behind her. Zell looked at her.  
"We come all this way and you're tellin' us to go back? Are you nuts? How do you know that she's not in there?"  
Danelle looked at him. "Shan-Tu sings all the time, she can't help herself. And it echoes. There is absolutely no sign of her, and, not only can I hear nothing, but there's nothing to say that she's been here, either. The cave mouth is too small for her to fly in, you saw the size of her wingspan yourself. And there's no footprints at all."  
Zell just stood there, without a thing to reply with. Squall appeared unimpressed, but something told him not to comment on Danelle's judgement to risk her life only to be deceived by the Ruby Dragon who had convinced them that it was helping them. Besides. He didn't need to say anything, because Danelle had this astounding ability to guess what people were thinking or about to say, before they said it. And she seemed to guess him right this time, as if it differed from any other time.   
"Please keep that comment to yourself," she said quietly as she passed him, "I'm sure you know it would be a good idea."  
Rinoa shook her head and laughed. "Doesn't that annoy you? It's like she's psychic or something."  
Laguna overheard this and chuckled. "I always suspected that she may have been, you can't keep secrets from her."  
By the time they had decided to follow Danelle down, she was already quite far away from them. Squall led them back down the slope, and it took them quite some time. By the time they had gotten to the bottom of the path where Danelle had finally stopped to wait for them, a chill wind had picked up, as it was nearing dusk and even Selphie acknowledged that the Trabia nights were more than a little cool. She looked up as the sun ran up along the side of one of the high mountains that surrounded the now rebuilt Trabia Garden. The Estharian Government had felt sorry for the Garden after Galbadia's missile attack on it, and, had assisted with it's rebuilding. With the help of Esthar, Trabia Garden was reconstructed exactly like it had previously been, with little time and trouble. Selphie turned to Squall, who was standing a little behind Danelle.   
"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get somewhere else. It gets really cold out at night in Trabia."  
Squall turned to her. "Where did you have in mind. We left the Ragnarok by the crater. Didn't think we'd,"  
"Have to walk too far," Danelle cut him off yet again. "It was bad judgement, but I can't blame you. I can't even accuse you, as a matter of fact. But I'm afraid Selphie's right," Danelle turned around and gazed apprehensively at Squall.  
"I think I may know what to do, but I think it's along the same line as what Selphie is thinking," she said, and turned to the girl, who nodded.   
"Maybe we should stay the night at Trabia Garden. I'm sure that no-one would mind," Selphie suggested, shrugging. Squall nodded.  
"I don't disagree with that at all. Besides. We don't really have that many options."  
Selphie jumped up and punched the air. "Woo-hoo! Trabia, here we come!"  
  
The odd-looking group approached the gates of Trabia Garden, and couldn't believe the improvement. The only one's who weren't that surprised were Laguna, Selphie and Danelle. Laguna, because it was Esthar's funding that helped rebuild it, and Selphie, because it was just like she remembered it. Danelle wasn't surprised, as she had never been here before. But everyone else found that there were massive differences between Trabia Garden from last time they had come here. It was barely 6 months ago, and, although there were still signs of unfinished constructions, scaffoldings and building supplies here and there, Trabia had undergone some dramatic reconstruction efforts. Selphie hopped up and down like a sparrow in the spring, and led them through to the gargoyle in the center yard. A familiar looking girl in a uniform lighter in colour to Balamb's came trotting up and greeted them kindly. This was the same young girl who they had seen talking to Selphie when they had come here after the missile attack. She grinned and turned to Selphie.  
"Wow! I can't believe you're here, Selphie! It's great to see you all! I hope that you've been watching out for her," she chirped, turning to Squall. Then she turned back to Selphie. "I'm sure you guys didn't come here for no reason. But even if you did, you can't exactly leave, it's too cold. You'll all have to stay here the night."  
"What a shame," Danelle whispered smartly to Laguna. He turned to her.  
"Are you being serious or are you kidding around?"  
Danelle pushed him playfully to the side and looked at him out the corner of her eye, smirking. Squall ignored the two. He still thought of Laguna as a bit of a looser, but he didn't quite feel like letting anybody know that. After all, he may be strange, but he was alright. At least he knew where Danelle got her odd personality from. Selphie was still chatting with her friend when 'she' showed up. A bit of fuss behind where Rinoa and Quistis were standing heralded the arrival of one of the biggest troublemakers to hit the group. And she wasn't even human. It started quiet, as Fujin and Raijin were standing at back, just watching and listening, keeping out of the way to avoid being a nuisance to anyone. And the strange green GF started with them. Banshee pushed between the two, and looked up, flattening her huge ears against her head to make herself look cute. Fujin recognised Danelle's least popular GF instantly, and made an effort to keep her still, but the willy little creature counter-acted against this effort by springing up and squealing in delight, making it into some sort of game. Raijin grabbed Banshee's snout and closed her mouth, signalling to be quiet. But Banshee had no intent.  
"Banshee, quiet, please. You'll get us into trouble," Fujin whispered to the restrained GF. Banshee wriggled out of Raijin's grasp.  
"Why? It's free world, is it not? I play with my friends," was her childish reply. Banshee was quite mature, she was merely mocking their attempts. She tried to walk off, but Fujin grabbed her tail and stopped her. Banshee turned to her and shifted her ears like a cat, or a horse.  
"Fujin? Let go."  
Fujin shook her head, and kept her ground. Banshee had had enough. She pulled hard at her grasp, and completely threw Fujin off balance, while bounding into the air and landing in front of Rinoa. Rinoa jumped back in surprise, as Banshee darted away once again, to avoid being caught. By now, everyone had taken notice, and Danelle, who owned the GF, simply stood back with everyone else and laughed. By surprise, Fujin managed to grab Banshee's ears and pull her to the ground, keeping her there. The kangaroo-like GF was unimpressed.  
"Fujin. Get off."  
"I don't think so." Banshee looked up at her and grumbled. "You win. I won't do it. Let me up."  
Danelle nodded. "Let her up."  
Fujin stood back and Banshee scowled at her. Shaking her head clearingly, she turned and sat by Danelle's side, constantly watching Fujin. Selphie's friend, who's name they found out was Tabytha, explained what would go on if they were to stay at Trabia for the night. According to her, they often had other people staying in the Garden at the moment due to all the construction going on. They would stay in some of the spare rooms prepared as such. Tabytha turned to Selphie again and smiled sweetly.  
"And that's about it. I'm glad you came to visit, Selphie, I knew something good was going to happen today. We got a gift from the faeries."  
Selphie laughed, in somewhat higher spirits than usual. Squall watched her for a moment, and thought that it was probably just the thrill of seeing her home Garden almost completely put back together, and seeing Tabytha again. Tabytha motioned for them to follow, and led them up to the basketball courts, where a game was going on. She nodded to the court.  
"At about eight, meet me here. That's tomorrow morning, by the way. Okay? I'm sure Selphie can show you around Trabia, after all, it's only rebuilt. Not remodelled. Everything's still in the same place," Tabytha said, and with one last smile, she trotted off in the same manner that she came up to them. Selphie waved goodbye, then turned to Squall.  
"Okay, we're only gonna be here the night, so I don't really need to show you around. What'dya say, Squall?"  
Selphie looked at him expectantly. Squall shrugged.   
"You said yourself, Balamb Garden's much bigger than Trabia Garden. If anyone wanders off, we wouldn't get lost, right?"  
Selphie shook her head. "As long as you remember your way back to the front gate, you'll be fine. Unlike Galbadia Garden, there are quite a few landmarks laying around. You're right. It's not easy to get lost here. But if you do, everyone's nice enough to help out. I think that you'd have to be pretty clueless to get lost here."  
Completely on cue, Fujin turned to Raijin and put on a sarcastically serious face.  
"Raijin, perhaps you'd better make sure you stay around someone. We wouldn't want you getting lost."  
Quistis leaned to the side and smirked. "That's the longest sentence I've ever heard Fujin say."  
Danelle pulled on Banshee's ear. "You cause any trouble, and I mean any trouble, you won't even know the meaning of mercy."  
Banshee shied down, flattening her ears submissively and looked up at Danelle apprehensively.   
"Do you understand?"  
Banshee nodded slowly, knowing for a fact that she wasn't bluffing. Banshee had been acquired by her because Danelle had defeated her on a SeeD field exam. The GF looked slightly pitiful, being scolded in advance by a human, when GF's are supposed to be slightly superior. Danelle began to walk off, with Quistis, Selphie and Irvine, and Banshee followed behind, her ears flat and looking for all the world like an unhappy dog. Rinoa had resolved to stay with Squall, and Zell had already wandered off. Laguna too, had disappeared, and now, the only ones left were Fujin and Raijin, who seemed a little uncoordinated by the quick change of environment. By now the basketball game was over, and the players and few spectators had begun to move off. Squall walked slowly over towards the two, and Raijin turned to him, shrugging.  
"I guess we're together on this one."  
Fujin spun around and nodded slowly. She had gone quite silent all of a sudden. It seemed funny, because it was almost as if she had used up all the words she could think of in that one sentence earlier. And here was where Squall began to figure out how Danelle knew what people were thinking. Fujin had her arms crossed and was standing facing away from them. She turned slightly to look at him.  
"Oh, no? I didn't think you'd find it so strange if I didn't say anything."  
Squall looked at her strangely. "How'd...."  
Fujin smiled wryly. "Can't tell you that. It's a secret."  
Rinoa smiled. She was beginning to pick up that perhaps Danelle had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. And Fujin apparently knew a couple of them. Rinoa looked up at the sky, it was now getting quite dark, and quite cold.   
"Perhaps we'd better be finding Selphie and the others so that we can get to our rooms. It's getting a little cold."  
Squall nodded, and, casting another glance back at Fujin and Raijin, he followed Rinoa in the direction that the group had walked off. Raijin shook his head.  
"I don't like it, Fujin. I mean, what if Seifer finds out, ya know? It'd be the death of us both. Squall, maybe he wouldn't care as much. But, this is different. Seifer hates Danelle more than Ifrit hates Shiva."  
Fujin shrugged. "I've never dreamt of saying it before, but I will now,"  
Raijin looked at her. "Do you agree with me, Fujin?"  
Fujin turned and began to walk off. She turned to him a little way off from him. She shrugged, and smiled passively and she turned to keep walking.  
"Screw Seifer."   
  
Irvine caught the ball and flung it at the hoop. It hit the ring before dropping through. Banshee sat on the side, keeping score as Zell and Irvine played one on one while they waited for the others. Zell stopped for a moment and looked around.   
"Geez. Tabytha said, meet 'me here at eight'. What is it now? 8:30?"  
Banshee looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "Ten past." Zell threw the ball and it ricocheted of the ring. Irvine caught it again and threw it, getting it through yet again. He picked up the ball and bounced it, tucking it under his arm and pushing his hat back, looking away from the courts.   
"We're the only two people out here. Where the hell is everyone, anyway?"  
Banshee took the pen out of her mouth and held the pad of paper she was writing on at her side, tucking the pen behind her ear. "Two, did you say?"  
Zell held up three fingers. "Three, alright. But he did say 'people'."  
Banshee scratched the back of her head. "Still...."  
Irvine turned suddenly and threw the ball at Banshee, who caught it sharply with much surprise.  
"Join in."  
Banshee picked up the pen with one hand while holding the ball with the other. She shook her head quickly.  
"I can't, I'm keeping score,"  
Zell took the paper from her. "I'll do it, go on, I wanna see if GF's can play basketball."  
Banshee stood up, and turned to Irvine.   
"You'd be better than me anyway. I forfeit. Can I have my paper back now?"  
Irvine pushed Banshee onto the court. "Don't be such a pencil pusher. Get out here and play."  
Zell watched with a smirk on his face. At this moment, Selphie ran up. It got Irvine's attention for a split second and Banshee threw the ball at the hoop. And got it in. Zell laughed aloud.  
"Score one for the Banshee!"  
Irvine caught the ball as it bounced away. As if something had switched on in her head, Banshee immediately got interested, and managed to get the ball from him. She shot again, and scored. Irvine thought this interesting, he'd never played basketball with a GF before. Acting quickly, he got a shot in before she could get the ball. The two of them went on like this for a while, and eventually, most of the others had shown up. Banshee stopped suddenly with the basketball in hand, and called the game. The game was tied, but, due to the accuracy of both Irvine and Banshee, they decided to leave it at that. Rinoa was clapping and Squall was looking at her strangely. Zell came over and returned Banshee's pen and paper. But she shook her head.  
"It's not mine. It's Danelle's. Give it to her."  
Squall looked around. "Who are we waiting for?"  
Quistis looked around. "I'll give you three guesses."  
Squall looked at her. "Quistis,"  
"Alright, alright! We're waiting on Danelle, Laguna and Tabytha."  
As she spoke, Danelle and Laguna turned up. Danelle smiled at Squall, and he knew that she knew what he was thinking. That they were late and that he wanted an explanation. But she wasn't ready to give him one. She just stood there with Laguna and Fujin while they waited for Tabytha. She ended up coming at quarter to 9. She came running up, dressed in casual clothes.  
"Sorry that I'm late, I got hung up on something. I hope you don't mind."  
Before Squall could reply, Selphie cut in. "No, we don't mind!"  
Tabytha nodded. "You know, I was quite glad you all showed up. The semester here just ended, and there's a two month break for those who feel like spending some time away from Garden."  
Selphie looked at her. "Are you going to go somewhere?"  
"Yeah," Tabytha said, shrugging, "I'm going to Balamb. Not Balamb Garden, just Balamb."  
Squall looked around, thinking about what she could be getting at.  
"You want us to take you to Balamb?"  
Tabytha shrugged. "If it's not too much trouble, and if it's not out of your way."  
Rinoa looked at Squall, hoping he wouldn't refuse. After all, it would be a shame if he should say no, after the hospitality that she had shown them, along with the other Trabia students. And Selphie would be a little unhappy if he didn't say yes. Squall shrugged and turned to Danelle. He may be the leader, but this was her mission, and even if she was a SeeD herself, while they were on this mission, she was undoubtedly in charge. And the more he thought about it, and the more he knew that she knew that he was thinking about it, the more it unsettled him. But Headmaster Cid had placed her in charge, and she was a superior. Regardless. When it came down to it, it was up to Danelle. She realised that he was looking at her to get her approval or disapproval, and she shrugged.  
"I don't have a problem with it, if that's what you wanted to know."  
Squall shrugged. "Neither do I. We'll drop you off at Balamb on the way too..."  
Danelle was already thinking about their next destination before he finished his sentence.  
"Dunno. What do you think? Where should we go?"  
Squall shook his head and sighed, thinking of all the places they could find some clue. He remembered something from when they were on their last big mission.  
"Timber. Obel Lake. I have a feeling that we may find something there."  
  
After dropping Tabytha off at Balamb, the Ragnarok sped over the ocean, towards the recently liberated territory of Timber. Squall thought that perhaps the shadow of the lake could help. The one that had helped him find all those treasures all over the world. Maybe the shadow knew where Shan-Tu could be. The great Estharian ship landed near the place where they used to go to speak to the shadow. They all left the ship and stood under it's great hull, shielded from the bright sunlight above them. Now they had to decide who would go talk to the shadow. This was narrowed instantly down to Squall, as he was the one who always managed to get the shadow to speak to them in the past. But, because of the heat, no-one else wanted to, or had to go with him. So, shrugging, he walked off, gunblade at his side, towards the piece of land that spread into the middle of the lake, giving it it's horseshoe-like appearance. He remembered how to get the shadow to rise. It was by humming a small tune. So he stood there for a moment, humming, and, before long, a familiar black shadow rose to the surface.  
"Hello! It's been a long time, hasn't it."  
Squall nodded his reply, not knowing whether or not she could see him or not. It was blatantly obvious that the creature was female, her voice said it all.   
"That's right. Remember all those clues you gave us?"  
"Yes, I do. Let's see now. Take a break at the railway bridge. That's because there was an Aero draw point there. Was it helpful?"  
"Yes."  
"Or, take some time off at Elbeak Penninsula. Did you?"  
"We couldn't find it."  
The shadow laughed delightedly. "How odd. What about the forest village, south of here?" "Sort of."  
"And all those rocks. We finally worked them out. But I have no more clues left to give you. All the fun is gone. Oh well."  
Squall had a funny feeling all of a sudden. He recognised that voice, but not from last time he saw the shadow. From when... The shadow shifted. It could see him, and had seen the look on his face.  
"Why, what on earth is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
And suddenly the shadow recognised him, too. "What's your name? You never told me."  
Squall was very reluctant to give his name to the shadow. But in all hopes that he was wrong in his assumptions, he didn't exactly want to make her angry.   
"Squall."  
"Leonheart? Squall Leonheart?" the voice seemed a little bemused. Squall couldn't lie to her, and nodded slowly. There was a silence. Then she spoke again, slower, and more seriously. "Young man. There is a price on your head as far as Shan-Tu is concerned. I would keep away from her if I were you."  
The shadow's sudden change of character made Squall a little uncomfortable, as he was alone out here, and didn't like his situation. Perhaps there was some way to let the others know that there was a problem. He realised that he was in a bit of trouble. The shadow moved again, as if it was looking at him from different sides. Squall let his hand rest on the handle of his gunblade, in the event that he should need to draw it in a hurry. Biting his lip, he decided to try and get the shadow cheerful again.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because Shan-Tu greatly resents being forced to retreat. And she is rather steamed."  
"Do you know Shan-Tu?"  
"Oh yes," the shadow replied enthusiastically, "Quite well, actually."  
"How is that?"  
The shadow was quiet, and then began to laugh. "Aren't we an inquisitive one. The price isn't just on your head, Squall, but those other two, the young lady with the whip and the young man with the spiked, blonde hair are on her to do list also. But if you must know,"  
The shadow moved, and quite suddenly, a huge dragon's head, decorated with yellow, red and blue hair-like decorations, black striped with burgundy and yellowish underbelly, shot up out of the water, and spread her wings out quickly, spraying water all around, soaking Squall, who stood dwarfed before her. It was sudden, and she had shot up like a bullet out of a gun. She sat there and growled, waist-deep in the lake. Shan-Tu appeared in slightly higher sprits than before, and grinned evilly at him.   
"You shouldn't have asked, Squall. Now you'll pay. Shan-Tu always gets her revenge."  
Squall drew his gunblade, and held it ready to attack her. But Shan-Tu just sat there, grinning. She had something else planned. Suddenly she turned her head and looked to the north-east.   
"Do you see, young man, there is a city over there. What was it called?"  
"Timber," Squall said darkly. He couldn't figure out what she was getting at. Shan-Tu returned her gaze to him.  
"Timber has recently regained it's independence. How good for them. Many of the residents have invited families and friends to stay with them, and they are all very happy," she said sarcastically. Shaking her head, she added, "What a shame it would be if that were to end."  
Squall kept his gunblade poised. Shan-Tu kept going.  
"And your friends in the ship. If I'm not mistaken, you've recently come to peace with some former enemies. It would be a shame if they were to literally 'come to pieces', now wouldn't it?"  
"What are you saying, Shan-Tu?"  
Shan-Tu laughed and looked down at him. "I will get my own back, either way. You are now at a choice crossroad. And here are your choices. Choice one. You have the opportunity to live. Choice two, you die. Here is the small print. If you choose choice one, you see that city? I will reduce it to cinders. You see that ship? I will blacken it's hull and melt the very titanium it is made of. If you choose choice two, you will die, but, the town, and your friends, will live. What will you do?"  
Squall lowered his gunblade. What was he to do? If he chose the easy way out, Shan-Tu would turn destroyer and a lot of people would die. If he chose the second one, the effects would be reversed. Squall looked up at Shan-Tu, and she laughed.  
"Can't decide? Here, I'll help you."  
At the time, a train was speeding along the tracks towards the railway bridge into Galbadia. With a quick shot, she destroyed the bridge and the train derailed, skidding off the tracks and jack-knifing on it's side. Squall saw it all from the mini penninsula he was on. Shan-Tu looked down at him, pleased with her work.   
"Well?"  
Squall shook his head. "You are sick, Shan-Tu. And after all the good things we heard and read about you."  
With that, he dropped his gunblade at his side, making up his mind. Shan-Tu reared back her head and fired.  
  
Quistis stared in shock at the huge dragon which had suddenly burst out of the lake. Her shock was shared by Zell, Laguna and Danelle. They recognised it as Shan-Tu, and were beginning to regret letting Squall go on his own. Quistis pointed.   
"It's her, that's Shan-Tu! Come on, we have to help Squall!"  
Everyone very quickly agreed and they ran out, but they stopped. Where they were, they couldn't be seen by the dragon, but they could hear everything that was going on. Shan-Tu had just given Squall two choices. Rinoa looked over at them.  
"Oh, please, don't let her do any of that," she said quietly. Selphie looked at her.   
"Don't worry, Squall doesn't let anything get him down like that. Shan-Tu won't get her way.   
As she spoke, Shan-Tu rose her head, and opened fire on a train, causing it to crash. Then, turning back to Squall, he made his decision and dropped his gunblade. Rinoa stood there, in complete shock. "No! Squall, don't give in to her!"  
Squall shook his head as Shan-Tu laughed nastily. it was hard to believe that the shadow in the lake, the kind shadow that had helped them so much in the past, could do such a thing as derail a train, which probably had people riding on it who deserved better than to be taken out like that. She couldn't stand seeing that. Her mother had died in a car crash when she was only 5. Squall had made his choice.   
  
Rinoa turned away. Selphie went silent and began shaking her head. Zell turned to Danelle sharply.  
"This is your fault! If you hadn't made him go out there alone, then it wouldn't have,"  
"Zell!" Quistis yelled, pulling him back, as Laguna went around behind Danelle to make sure he could get between them should Quistis not succeed in calming Zell down. Quistis stood in front of Zell to get in his way.  
"It wasn't just her, we all refused to go out there, besides, how would she know that Shan-Tu was in the lake? She only knew of one of the locations she could have been in. Don't be so quick to accuse people."  
Zell turned away and grumbled something under his breath before turning silent. Fujin and Raijin even had gone quiet. But it wouldn't last.   
"Hey, we're forgettin' somethin'," Raijin signalled towards the huge dustclouds that for the moment were hiding the body of the huge dragon which they knew was still standing waist-deep in Obel Lake. Rinoa shook her head, fighting back tears.  
"What can we do?" she asked, turning to him, "She'll just destroy Timber if we confront her." Irvine shook his head. "Stalemate."  
Danelle hadn't said a thing. Perhaps she was thinking about what should be done. She came to a conclusion, but kept silent. Laguna shook his head.  
"This has gotten out of hand. We can't handle her. No-one can. She told me to make sure you didn't go lookin' for her. If she finds out you're here, I'm gone."  
Danelle looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Then maybe it is my fault. I'm putting people in danger just being here. If I go back to Balamb, she'll track us. Squall wasn't the only one to go into that cavern."  
Quistis and Zell looked at each other. They knew all too well that she was right. Shan-Tu had wanted revenge. And she had already taken one of them out. No doubt she'd come after them, to finish what she started. Selphie looked up.  
"Any ideas? I mean, she'll get us if we stay, and it's dangerous for Garden if we go back. Where do we go?" she asked quietly, shrugging. Rinoa shook her head. It was obvious that she wasn't intent upon saying much.  
"Can't go to Esthar, there's the people. She'll threaten them as she did here. Plus. I've ordered the Estharian Army not to attack her in the past. The only thing stopping her now is that she doesn't know that I'm here. She'd find it all too easy to get what she wants if she did."  
Irvine had been thinking. "There's no way we can go to Galbadia, it's not like there's a lot to trash, but they'd go and blame the GF attack on Balamb and Trabia Gardens. That's the last thing anyone needs."  
Quistis shook her head. "Centra would be alright, but it's dangerous, given the strange things that go on there. And the monsters don't take kindly to visitors."  
Zell crossed his arms. "It's Danelle's GF. Let it screw up her property."  
Everyone looked at him. No-one had thought of Danelle's island. In his attempts to palm the responsibility for what had happened on Danelle, he had thought of a brilliant idea. Danelle nodded.  
"The island is guarded by the GF's in the reserve. If she gets past the shoreline, she'll never get through the airspace. Some of those GF's can get very dangerous. And very big," she cast a glance at the Ragnarok, and looked back at Laguna, who grinned and nodded. "It'd be alright there." She looked at the ground, then back towards the lake, where the dust was clearing. She seemed a little hesitant to leave the area for some reason besides loosing Shan-Tu again. Maybe she thought that there may be some chance that Squall...  
She shook her head quickly. "If we go, we go now. Before the dust clears. That way we will have a better chance of getting out of range of her Starr Flare."  
They all nodded and ran back to the Ragnarok. Selphie was first in the cockpit, jumping into the pilot's seat and starting up the engines even before the last person had gotten up the ramp. The jet engines of the Ragnarok shimmered with the gassy heat emitting from them, before they began to glow hot blue, and they flared brighter and brighter, and as the last of the group ran up and retracted the ramp, Selphie pulled back on the controls and the engines roared, as the ship rose off the ground, blowing trees and dust up as it did so.   
Shan-Tu heard the engines of the ship as it lifted off the ground. She flapped her wing to clear away the dust she had caused, only to be greeted with more dust which had been thrown up as the ship took off. She roared in fury and lifted out of the water, giving chase to the ship.   
Irvine tapped Selphie's shoulder. "That dragon's chasin' us! Steer away from the island and loose her!"  
Danelle shook her head. "It's not that easy! She'll follow us to the ends of the earth if she wants to."  
Rinoa was ready to take over, and turned to her. "You're the Professor, how can we get her off our tail, Danelle?"  
Danelle thought hard for a moment, looking up at the bright light mounted on the clear roof. And something occurred to her. She ran up behind Selphie and looked at the controls, before turning to her.  
"Selphie, can you give the engines a boost?"  
Selphie nodded, and held her hand above a lever, ready to pull it when Danelle explained.   
"If you boost them, what will the engines do?"  
Selphie shrugged. "Make us go faster, we'll leave massive vapour trails for a little while, and there'll be a humungous...." She turned to Danelle. "Hey! There'll be a big flash!"  
Danelle nodded. "Flash the engine's in her eyes! Make a break for it in the direction of Centra, I'll tell you where to go from there."  
Selphie nodded and grinned, yanking down the lever hard. The Ragnarok slowed for a minute, and suddenly they were engulfed in bright light, before peeling out of it and blasting off.  
Shan-Tu tore after the Ragnarok, and suddenly, it slowed down. She was almost upon it, when the engines flashed so bright, it was like looking into the sun magnified three times. She roared in pain and shielded her eyes, crashing into the water below. The Ragnarok shot off in the direction of the Centra Crater.   
Selphie looked ahead, as the rocky landscape of Centra appeared on the horizon. She turned to Danelle.  
"Why are we going here?"  
Danelle shook her head. "Don't land. You said the ship gives off vapour trails when it's engines are boosted."  
Selphie nodded. "Only for a while, though, they should wear off by the time we reach Estharian Centra."  
Danelle pointed to the south. "Head that way."  
Selphie turned the wheel. "Let me guess. We're running off the vapour trails before going to the island so that she can't follow us?"  
Danelle nodded. They agreed that this was a good idea. Danelle stood back and let Selphie choose the directions. Selphie turned the Ragnarok this way and that, going on for a little over half an hour, before heading in a strait line, strait for the Deep Sea Research Laboratory. The vapour trails that they had been leaving had stopped, and the ship continued on, in zigzags towards the island, curving this way and that so as not to give Shan-Tu the idea that they were still heading in a strait line. Everyone was thrilled that they had lost the GF so easily, and as the Ragnarok landed on the bright green grass of Rem Island, they all disembarked safely. In a way. Because now they were one short. They stood for a moment, in complete silence, before anyone spoke. It was Laguna.  
"Well, I guess we aren't going to get anywhere just standing here."  
They all nodded. Looking around, there was almost no sign of any form of life. To the east, there was a high mountain region, and a river passed nearby. The grass was a lush green, and there was a small grove of trees in a gully near to them, surrounding a billabong. They had landed just outside the split level ranch house, the first of only two buildings on the island, the other of which was a barn-like structure, where certain GFs came for wet weather or the night. But it was eerily quiet. The silence was shattered quickly as a massive, blackish bird swooped past them, seemingly from out of nowhere. The bird continued on, ignoring them. Danelle turned and walked towards the house, which had a big verandah running all the way around it, the second level was below the ground at the front, but the back was level with the ground. The house was on the top of a tabletop hill. Sitting on the verandah, watching them, were three GFs. Banshee, Nova and Artemis. Nova turned to Artemis and whispered something, and did the same with Banshee. The two nodded. Banshee dropped her ears against her back, and looked up at Danelle who stood above them. They had reached the house, and looked up at Danelle. Laguna thought for a moment.  
"Didn't I say I couldn't be long?"  
Danelle turned back to him and sighed. Then, addressing everyone, she said, "Listen. I'm sorry I got you all involved in this. If you want, you can all go home. You have no reason to stay if you don't want to."  
Quistis stepped forward. "Yes we do. Shan-Tu's after us. By going back, we'd be putting others in danger." Rinoa nodded, she was still very upset. "I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your idea to ask the shadow for help. You can't blame yourself. I don't care what anyone else does, I'm going to stay here and help. Besides. I plan to get back at Shan-Tu."  
Selphie nodded. "And I'm with Rinoa."  
Irvine shrugged. "If the ladies are stayin' here, I guess I'm in too."  
Zell crossed his arms. "Well, I'm on Shan-Tu's hit list too. And I ain't goin' back to Garden by myself."  
Laguna shook his head. "I do have to get back to Esthar, but if you need me, I guess I'll stay. I just have to let Kiros and Ward know that I'm gonna be a while longer."  
Fujin walked up to Danelle. "My reason is that you are my friend."   
Raijin shook his head. "I should go back to Garden, ya know. I don't have much business here."  
Danelle nodded. She never really got along with Raijin, she didn't mind if he went back. He had only stuck around because Fujin had. Now it was getting a little involved for him.  
"I respect that," she said, nodding, "There's a dock north of here. The boatsman's name is Joel. He'll take you to Delling. You'll have to go from there yourself."  
Raijin nodded, and cast another glance at Fujin before walking off in the direction that Danelle had given. Banshee cocked her head to the side and stared off into space. Then she suddenly shook her head and turned to them.  
"I'm keeping watch for the dragons."  
Rinoa looked at her. She liked Banshee, but she was often cute for only a short amount of time.   
"What dragons?"  
"The humans who call themselves the 'Dragons'."  
Quistis nodded. "Yes, I've heard of them. They're GF poachers."  
"We've had problems with the Dragons," Nova said, sitting up. "They've been manipulating the Galbadian government into attempting to devoid the Trespassing Prohibition Laws passed to stop people from coming onto the island and taking everything."  
Artemis nodded. Banshee pricked up her ears. "No Dragons, but I hear wingbeats."  
Selphie turned around and looked into the sky. "Please don't be Shan-Tu."  
But, instead of a huge tiger-striped dragon falling from the sky, an odd-looking wooden contraption crashed to the ground a little way away from them. Tangled in amongst the fan-like material and ropes, was a little yellow and black lizard. The strange creature scurried out of the broken machine and stood up on it's hind legs.   
"I told you it wouldn't work, Salamander!" a muffled voice cried from under the material. Following the lizard out, a serpentress (a female GF serpent, often only called as such when they're young), who looked like Leviathan with arms and legs clambered out. She stood on top of another lump in the mess, and was thrown off promptly, as another lizard, this one brown with a blue musketeers hat and red cape got up, and shook himself off.  
"Another failure, Amigos. We loose out again."  
The serpentress shook her head and stood up, clocking the Spanish-accented lizard over the head.  
"Watch who you overthrow, Da Duku. That is no way to treat a princess," she added, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Da Duku bowed and took off his hat. "Aye, mi siento," he said, "Your majesty," he added, looking up at her sarcastically. Salamander, in a very hoarse voice, mumbled something under his breath. Then he saw the people standing on the verandah, and signalled over to them. The three odd-looking GFs walked over and stood in a line-up in front of them. Da Duku took off his hat and held it across his chest.  
"Hola, señors, señoritas. I, am munchacho Da Duku. These are my comdradés, munchacho Salamander and little munchacha Alulei."  
Danelle shook her head. "Da Duku. Did you see Shan-Tu on your, ahem, flight?"  
Da Duku shook his head. "Non, señorita. You ask?"  
Danelle nodded. "Tell everyone who you meet, that Shan-Tu is not to be here."  
"Non permittido?"  
"Yes, Da Duku. Non permittido."  
Da Duku nodded, placing his hat back on his head. "Si señorita. Non permittido. See you round like a sombrero, ey? Adios." He ran off a little way, before turning to Alulei and Salamander. "Amigos? You coming?"   
Salamander turned to Alulei.   
"Are you going?" she asked him. Salamander shrugged.   
"He must be pretty stupid if he thinks that we will follow him everywhere," Salamander replied, in a strangely husky voice.   
"Don't you know? Spaniards have a low IQ . That's why they talk funny, you know," she said, and then she followed after Da Duku. Salamander shrugged.  
"I didn't know that."  
Then he too, followed them. When they were away, Danelle turned to the others.   
"Little Da Duku can't speak proper English. There are some words he doesn't know, some words he does, and some words he half knows. It's easier to understand him when you're around him a lot. They are baby GFs. There are five of them, those three, Buunyin and Pooka."  
Rinoa smiled. "They're cute."  
Everyone agreed. Then they walked inside. Danelle nodded towards a corridor leading off the lobby.   
"I occasionally have guests, so there are spare rooms. You may have to share, but I really don't think it's that big a deal, considering."  
They nodded and walked off, to organise themselves. Danelle stood in the hall and thought a moment, before turning through the other door and into the lounge room. She walked down the stairs and stood in the downstairs living room, looking out through the bay window out at the ocean below. In the lagoon, created by a sand spit out from the beach, she could see the outline of the lagoon serpent Ahuizotl, the GF that gave the lagoon it's name, as he ploughed through the water, driving fish into the nets. Past the lagoon, she could see Joel's boat speeding towards the east, taking Raijin to Delling. Her gaze turned back to Ahuizotl, who was helping catch the fish, a practice very unusual for the creature, as he was the one who was forcing fishermen to put their catch back in the water or be killed. He had terrorised Esthar in the Great Salt Lake until it dried up.  
"You must like it here, huh?"  
Danelle turned to see Selphie bounding down the stairs. She smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess. When this is all over, you're all welcome to come here whenever you like, you know."  
Selphie smiled. "Thanks. Do you come to this island often?"  
Danelle shrugged. "Now and then. I was here before I decided to come back to Balamb Garden."  
They looked up as Fujin and Quistis both came down. Quistis shook her head.   
"Big house."  
Fujin simply laughed. Then she looked out the window. "Is that Ahuizotl?"  
Danelle nodded. "Yeah. That's him."  
Fujin stood at the window and looked back at them. "I have always wanted to come here."  
"You'd like Iohas."  
Quistis looked at her. "Who's that?"  
"Iohas is the fourth elemental of Mayoyama. The four elementals are all coloured mountain dragons, and are all wingless. They live in a valley on top of Mt Rising Sun. You can get in, but it's not as easy to get out. The elements are Water, Wind, Electricity and Fire. Iohas is the White Mountain Dragon of wind element. That's why I think you'd like him."  
Fujin smiled. Danelle knew her backwards and it was likewise vice-versa. Fujin knew Danelle's favourite GFs were non-elementals, and she had a big influence over magic like Ultima.   
"I ended up getting paired with,"  
"Me," Quistis finished, shrugging, "I don't mind, it gives me a chance to get to know you better. On better terms."  
They all laughed. Fujin shook her head.   
"I guess you're right."  
Laguna poked his head down, hearing them.  
"Dani, can you come here for a sec? I need to ask you somethin'."  
Danelle nodded and ran up the stairs. Laguna looked at her. "You wanna know somethin' really interesting?" he asked, looking at her. Danelle looked up at him expectantly.  
"Like what?"  
Laguna stood for a moment, thinking over what he was about to say. He turned to her.  
"I was thinking about what Shein Lün told us and whether it could be a trick, and I remembered something. He said that your mother was Aladae. He was right," Laguna leaned back on a table behind him and picked up something. "Aladae and Izalo Lanza were your parents."  
Danelle shrugged. "How did you find that out? Did you go out of your way or something?"  
Laguna shook his head. "Sorta, but no. You see, what interested me so much, Dani, was that Raine had a sister, who married, and moved away, and I was thinking about that when I noticed something. It's funny, you know, she used to call her Alli when she was little, her name was Aladae, too. Seeing as it's an uncommon name, perhaps there was some sort of connection."  
Danelle stared at him blankly, as if it had all gone in one ear, and out the other. But after a minute, she turned and looked at him out the corner of her eye. "And you are saying, what?"  
Laguna turned around the item he was holding in his hand so that she could see it. It was an old black and white photograph, of him, Raine and two other people. Danelle looked up at him. He grinned.  
"That's me, Raine, Aladae and her husband Izalo, about 3 months before Ellone was kidnapped. Aladae had written us promising to visit as soon as possible. The two of them were quite rich, and had bought this island and a portion of Centra from the Galbadian Government. On the area of Centra they had bought, were the Centra ruins, they were attempting to restore them, but the monsters in the ruins were causing a problem, despite how the Tonberries and some GF in the dungeon tried to help out by keeping the monsters away. So, giving up for a little while, they came to Winhill for a bit. Aladae was very bright and pleased with everything that had gone on. They stayed for a while, but eventually they had to leave, and I never saw either of them again. I heard from them about 17 years ago, writing to tell us that they had a kid, but that was the last time. From what I heard, there was some sort of fire at the ruins, partially the reason for the way it looks now, and the two of them died, but they never found the child. Jonothan Tonberry, the infamous 'Tonberry King', said that a dragon had come and claimed her, to watch after her. And that's all I knew. The Tonberry King came all the way to Esthar to find out if I knew where the little kid was. I was upset for quite a while, for other reasons besides that, but eventually I got drawn back into my responsibilities. Until Shan-Tu came back, reminding me of the debt I owed."  
Danelle continued to just stare. She was utterly and completely blank. Laguna ran his hand through his hair.  
"From your expression, I can tell that either what I just said passed through one ear and out the other, or you're lost for words."  
Danelle nodded slowly, then shook her head clearingly and looked at him.  
"Okay. I think I've got it. Aladae was my mother. Aladae was also Raine's sister, making her your sister-in-law. Which makes you my uncle, correct?"  
Laguna began to laugh. Danelle smiled and shook her head. She looked to the side. Laguna looked at her.  
"You got it, huh?"  
Danelle smiled. "Geez. I wonder what Elle would say."  
Laguna put a hand on his head. "Oh man, Elle. She was on holidays. I completely forgot. She's gonna be back today. Damn. What am I gonna do? She's gonna kill me for not tellin' her where I was goin'."   
Danelle shrugged. "Does Ellone like GFs?"  
Laguna shrugged. "Elle likes animals, she used to get along with a GF that used to help Raine out in Winhill pretty well, I dunno, I guess so, why?"  
Danelle grinned. "Do you think she'd object to going on holidays again?"  
  
Danelle stood out on the North Docks and watched the entrance to the bay. Near the headlands created by the waves, the sea-serpent Ahuizotl was laying on a small stretch of sand, basking in the midday sun. Up above her, on the slope that lead from the docks to the house, Rinoa was standing, talking to Quistis. Laguna was elsewhere, Selphie said he was trying to trace a GF that he found out was on the island. Funny, because Danelle expected him to be waiting on the docks for the boat that was due here any minute. As she watched, she noticed as the scaled body of Ahuizotl shifted and he rose his head, to look out towards the headlands. That was a sure sign that something was approaching. Suddenly Selphie appeared at the top of the embankment and jumped up and down, pointing.  
"Look! Look! Joel's here!"  
Danelle looked out at the entrance to the bay; a small penninsula of rock and a widely curving spit of sand made up the headlands of the small bay. Selphie was right, churning up the water as it moved, a speedboat came zooming in through the bay towards the pier. Danelle walked to the end of the pier as the boat approached, and Ahuizotl slid into the water to do his usual job. Joel turned to Danelle, his baseball cap turned back as usual, covering his crew-cut, and he was wearing a greyish green T-shirt and faded khaki shorts. He looked up at Danelle and grinned.  
"Usually the only things I bring to and from this island are supplies and fish, Danelle, but the past few days, you've been catchin' people too. I didn't know that human beings were amphibious, I don't think they'd sell for much in the markets," Joel said brightly, and he turned to look at a hidden passenger. "If you don't mind me sayin' so, this one's the catch of the day."  
There was a burst of laughter, and a very happy and smiling girl stepped up from below the deck. Ellone was more than pleased to be here. Joel jumped off the deck and onto the pier, turning around to help Ellone off the boat. Ellone thanked him, and walked up to Danelle.  
"Hi, Dani, we got your message, it was real nice of you to invite me here so suddenly." Danelle nodded. "That's alright, Elle. But it wasn't so much of a problem for me, it's Joel you oughta thank, he went out of his way to take you here."  
Ellone nodded and turned to Joel. "It was really sweet of you to come all the way to Esthar to pick me up. It must have been a lot of trouble." Joel shook his head and looked up as Ahuizotl came up near the docks.  
"'Twas no trouble at all, miss. But, if you'll all excuse me for a bit, I'd better get all this other stuff off the boat, and whatever it is old Ahuizotl has for me today on."  
Ellone looked at Danelle and laughed. "You know, he's really sweet. And he's my age too," she whispered. Danelle simply laughed. Joel would probably be tripping over himself if she told him that. Danelle looked around as they reached the part of the path where Selphie was standing. Selphie smiled brightly.  
"Hello Ellone! How are you?"  
Ellone nodded. "Good thanks," she was about to ask Selphie the same question, when she noticed Rinoa over with Quistis, looking a little lost. Ellone motioned to her. "What's wrong with Rinoa?" And as another though occurred to her, she looked around. "And where's Squall?"  
Selphie suddenly went from bright and playful to serious, which was quite a drastic change of mood for Selphie.  
"It's linked. Rinoa's upset because Squall's not here. Squall's not here because something happened to him. He went to be a hero, and got attacked by a GF. We haven't seen him since, and Rinoa thinks he's still alive." "So do I, for that matter," Danelle said, noting the look on Ellone's face. "Shan-Tu is old. She has a higher miss rate than most other GFs. She hit the bridge because it was big. What if Squall had've jumped aside? She could very well have missed." Ellone looked shocked and upset. "My goodness, when did this happen?" Rinoa and Quistis looked up, they had heard what had been said, and Rinoa seemed a little relieved that Danelle agreed with her. Quistis though for a minute.  
"Two days ago."  
Ellone suddenly had an idea. "Why don't I go back, and see if he's alright, you know, the nearest past to now. Like, 5 minutes ago."  
Danelle looked at Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa. "Well, don't you think that maybe we should go and speak to Uncle Laguna, after all, he's been dying to see you. And there's someone else who wants to meet you too."  
Ellone shrugged and followed the four of them up to the front verandah where Laguna was standing, leaning against one of the posts on the latticework. He looked up and came over, hugging Ellone.  
"Elle! Glad you made it! You know, I found someone hiding on this island who I'm sure you haven't seen in years."  
He turned around. "Alright, come on!"  
From behind one of the thick, flowering hedges that surrounded the house, a big, blue GF that looked for all the world like some sort of prehistoric cat, came up to them. Ellone stared in surprise, before hugging the huge creature.  
"Beinigan! I haven't seen you since," The Blue Mountain Dragon nodded. "Yes, you too. You've grown into a pretty young girl, I still remember when Raine and Laguna used to get upset at you for running outside when the monsters were around, and telling me, 'Beinigan, you make sure nothing happens to little Elle, you hear?'," Beinigan smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again. It's been well over 15 years since I last saw you, and my word, you've grown into the lovely, sweet young lady I always knew you would."  
Ellone stood up and looked at her old friend. "And I remember how you scared Uncle Laguna the first time you met each other." Laguna laughed. "Ahh, there are some things better left unsaid," quietly he added, "Especially around people." Ellone and Beinigan laughed. Laguna shook his head and looked at the two sadly. "You know, If Raine were here, It'd be just like old times."  
Ellone and Beinigan agreed solemnly. Danelle thought this over. Something came to mind.......  
  
Da Duku turned to his two 'comradés', Alulei and Salamander. They were standing outside what was known as the 'Pheonix Circle', an area on the island where a perfectly flat circle of the brightest green grass on the island that was surrounded on all sides by moderately sized hills. From the inside, you couldn't see out. From the outside, you couldn't see in. If you stood on the top of the hills surrounding it, you could see the ranch house to the west, Mt Rising Sun to the east, the Great Centra Ocean to the north, and the Galbadian Sea to the south. Basically, it was the second highest peak on the island, the highest being the twin peaks Sunshine Mountain and Mt Rising Sun.   
"Señorita Lanza, is muy loco. Pheonix no like this," he said, turning this way and that, trying to see where the humans he knew were heading this way were. He spotted them coming towards the Pheonix Circle from the east. Obviously, as they were at the ranch house.   
Alulei shrugged. "Oh well, Da Duku. Her problem."  
Da Duku nodded, and thought about how annoying it must be for other people to try to follow him, he could only speak fractured English, and he was sure it got on people's nerves. As they walked up, Ellone looked at Da Duku, she and Laguna had been at the front of the group, being led by another young GF name Buunyin, a bunyip GF. The little Chocobo-like creature was greyish yellow and brown, with cats ears and whiskers, but a chicobo's body, legs, and beak. His tail was like a lizards, and he was very perky. He pointed to Da Duku, Alulei and Salamander.  
"They tell you what to do from here. Danelle not here yet. She come soon, though."  
Da Duku approached Ellone, whom he hadn't met yet. She kneeled down and smiled at him. Da Duku bowed down to her and took off his hat.  
"Buenos dias, señorita. Como estas?"  
Laguna shook his head and sighed, not understanding a thing he said, and not expecting Ellone to, either. But he was surprised when Ellone smiled and laughed.  
"Estoy muy bien, munchacho."  
Selphie looked at her, as did the others. Da Duku looked up at her in surprise.  
"Tù habla Español?!" he exclaimed in shock.  
Ellone nodded, and shrugged. "Lo siento, mi español es muy mal."  
Da Duku grinned. "Non problemo. Mi english es muy mal."  
Ellone laughed. "Si, munchacho."  
Laguna looked at her. "You can speak Spanish? Elle, I didn't know that!"  
Ellone laughed. "I only speak a little bit, though. Enough to know what he's on about."  
Da Duku held his hat against his chest and stood up strait. "If you do not mind me saying so, señorita, tù eres bonita."  
Ellone smiled and blushed slightly. "Muchos gracias, munchacho."  
Da Duku nodded. "De nada, señorita." Alulei grinned and looked up at the newcomer. Salamander looked up at the sun.  
"Da Duku, time is off. Soon it will be night. You should be saying good night."  
Da Duku shrugged. "Lo siento, okay? Buenos noches then. Lo esta only viente GF años tienes. Non tienes at   
all, ey?"  
Salamander shrugged. "I don't speak spanish, Da Duku. I don't know what you just said."  
Da Duku groaned and sighed. Alulei looked around.  
"Danelle is off with Sleipner, she went off to get something. For some reason, she wants you all to go down there," she pointed down to the Pheonix Circle. "I don't know what for. And we can't go down there. The only GFs allowed past this point are the Four Elementals, who hold their meetings down there, and the Pheonix. What she could possibly be up to, I have no idea. We'll keep watch for Danelle from up here. Okay? Besides, it's nice down there. Why don't you sit down there and wait for her. She wouldn't be long, after all, she wouldn't want you out here at night. It's always lovely and warm during the day, but every couple of nights, we get a bit of wet weather during this season."  
Salamander nodded. "She wouldn't risk it anyway. Besides, no-one would be out this far at night. From what I hear, most people are afraid of the dark."  
Buunyin jumped up and down excitedly, pointing to the north-west horizon.  
"Look! Look! I see, I see a cloud! Big cloud! I see big clouds, Alulei! Storm clouds I see!"  
Alulei looked up. "Yep. Troppo storm! We get one every now and then."  
Selphie turned to look out to where Buunyin had been pointing. She sighed.  
"I sure do hope Danelle gets this over with soon."  
  
Danelle dismounted the GF horse and turned to him. Sleipner belonged to her now, he was left to her by Odin. She still remembered....  
.....Odin stood before her, purposefully reducing his size so they could speak face to face. He held Sleipner's reins in one hand, his sword in the other. The 6-legged horse he stood beside snorted at this new stranger, but Odin seemed to trust her, so Sleipner decided to go with it. Danelle took the reins of the horse apprehensively. She had done many things for many GFs before, but none were as important as the responsibility that Odin was about to give her. Odin nodded.  
"I shalt come for him every morn, at daybreak. Wilst thou keep him in check should a day go by when I shalt not have need of him?"  
Danelle nodded. "If it's what you want me to do, I would be honoured to care for Sleipner for you."  
Odin nodded again. "There shalt be days when I do not come. I will do of my best to notify thee if that should occur." Danelle nodded her reply and smiled at the GF. Odin petted Sleipner on the neck.  
"And should anything happen to me, Sleipner shalt become thy horse."  
Sleipner looked at him, and whinnied. Danelle nodded again. "Alright. I will do as you ask me. And I will keep him in check for you."  
Odin nodded again, before turning and walking off, vanishing into thin air. Sleipner looked at her. Danelle turned to him.  
"Listen, if you don't like me, I'll accept that, but I'm doing this for Odin. Whether you like me or not. Okay?" Sleipner looked at her, noted her seriousness and dedication, and nodded his reply.......  
........Danelle looked at the horse. The two of them had learned to trust each other and now he belonged to her, by the word of Odin. Sleipner shook his head.  
"By no means dost I agree with thy methods or thy intent," he uttered quietly to her. Danelle ran her hand through his thick mane.  
"I know, Sleipner, but I have to do this. Pheonix has granted me one of her miraculous favors, you know the sort, and I want to make it count. You understand, don't you?"  
Sleipner nodded, and looked along the dirt path that was turning bluish-coloured with the twilight.   
"What dost thou expect to find? Dama Dagenda planted these beautiful flowers, and she looks after them. She is all thee will meet along this trail, with the exception of the Elementals when they come from Floral Gully in the eastern shadow of Sunshine Mountain, to Pheonix Circle for their meetings. Who are thou looking for?"  
Danelle walked a little way down the trail and knelt by the beautiful white and pale rose flowers that had spread along the sides of the path for a little way. Danelle had brought these flowers in from Winhill, and Dama Dagenda, being a forest and flora spirit GF, had offered to plant and care for them. She had done brilliantly. Danelle looked up the path, and began walking again, coming up to a beautiful grove of wattle trees also planted by Dama Dagenda. The wattles and weeping willows in the grove surrounded a small pond with beautiful crystal blue water, shimmering in the moonlight. By this pond was a crouched tree, with bright and colourful flowers all through it. Danelle approached the tree and tapped on it. The tree turned quickly and looked at her.  
"Danelle. What are you doing here?" The tree moved fully around, and changed shape and colour a little, revealing a beautiful forest nymph GF, her golden hair like sunshine beams down against her back. The vines were strewn with golden frangipanis and white roses. Her dress was made of the silky strands of web from a spider, and was coated with morning dew. She looked at Danelle with surprise in her eyes. Danelle smiled shyly at the GF, whom no-one hardly ever came to see. It had been ages since she had come to see Dama Dagenda.  
"Have you seen one come by the flowers, Dama?"  
Dama Dagenda smiled warmly at her. Anything anyone said about Dama Dagenda being nasty was really not true.  
"If you're talking about," she sighed and paused a moment, "Yes, I have. I young woman. Is she who you're looking for, Danelle?" Danelle nodded. "Where did she go?" Dama Dagenda motioned outside. "She went out there. Didn't even notice me. I'm slightly glad. I wouldn't have wanted to scare her. She seemed to adore the flowers."  
Danelle thanked the GF and waved goodbye, before she went back out. She was just leaving the grove when Sleipner came up behind one of the trees. "Someone is out there, Danelle." Danelle nodded and motioned for him to stay put, before walking down the path. Twilight was darkening, slowly but surely as she walked down the trail. As she came up on a small curve in the path, she was startled, as was the other. The woman stood up quickly, startled by Danelle's appearance. But after a minute, she didn't seem to care anymore. Danelle smiled.  
"Hello. Do you like the flowers?" The woman stood a moment. "Yes, I do. They are quite nice."  
Danelle nodded. "I know who you are." "Yes, I gather that," she said with a laugh. "But why do you want to stand here and talk to a ghost that you've never met in life?" Danelle smiled. "Because I know someone who has, and they miss you a lot." Raine cocked her head to the side. "But what can be done?" Danelle smiled. "Listen, you'd be surprised. I'm Danelle. Your niece." Raine looked more than a little surprised. "Alli's daughter? But, how?" "I'll explain later, when we have the time." Raine looked at her. By the way she was speaking, it sounded like she had it all worked out. But what could be done? It was sort of a irreversible situation, but she decided to go with it anyway. After all, it would be different to see what the girl had up her sleeve.   
"What are you going to do?" Danelle turned towards the cove and whistled. Sleipner came trotting up to them. Danelle turned to Raine.  
"Just come with me to Pheonix Circle. I think it'll be easier to explain there."  
Raine thought a minute, a bit apprehensive, but then something occurred to her. What could she possibly do that could hurt her? She couldn't think of anything. So she got up on the horse behind Danelle.  
"Alright. Show me what you want to do."  
  
By now, more than half of the dragon GFs on the island had gathered themselves around the outer rim of Pheonix Circle, curious to know what was going on. Amongst them were the Four Elementals, Aeolus, and a number of others. Suddenly they all began roaring. Aeolus pointed.  
"She's coming!" Aeolus stood aside as Danelle rode up on Sleipner. She dismounted him on the rim and said something to Aeolus before coming down into the Circle. Laguna walked up to her.  
"You call us out into the middle of nowhere, metaphorically speaking, of course, and you wind up coming after dark. We've been down here for ages." Danelle smiled. "Don't worry about it, Uncle Laguna. I'm sure you'll enjoy the show." Laguna looked at her strangely. Danelle motioned for everyone to sit along the edge of the flat circle in the center. When they had all done this, she stepped forward, onto the circle. Grinning, she looked around.  
"For your viewing pleasure, metaphorically speaking," she added with a smile, casting a glance at Raine, whom apparently no-one else appeared to be able to see, "We have a special guest appearance. Literally. A very special guest. Courtesy of this persons permission and the legendary Pheonix. Without any futhur ado, lets give it a go."  
Danelle picked up a torch and lit it. The flame was red for a moment, and suddenly it turned green, then blue. When it turned blue, Danelle touched it's tip to the ground, lighting a single flame, which then turned orange. The flame spread out, in the form of the Pheonix. Danelle looked up.  
"Pheonix, Rebirth Flame!"  
Suddenly, a huge cry echoed over the island. And the Pheonix rose from the ground before them. But instead of flying away, she stood still. Pheonix looked around for a minute, and noticed Raine. She nodded to her. Then she turned to everyone else. In an echoey and calm voice, she spoke.  
"Those of you who have seen a taste of my power in the past, know what I have the capability to do. Imagine that ability, through time, space, and the otherworld. Imagine if that power could reach anyone, anywhere. Imagine if that power could be yours for one occasion. What would you do with it?" Danelle stepped forward, and motioned for Ellone and Laguna to come over. They stood behind her. Pheonix nodded.  
"My power is yours for only one time, and this is it. I will always be here to assist you, but my power for this occasion will reach beyond yourselves, and into your hearts. And I see in your hearts what I already knew. That your lives are missing something. That I can restore to you. All you have to do is believe in my power."  
Danelle stepped forward. "Of course, Pheonix, why wouldn't we?" Laguna shrugged and turned to Ellone. She nodded.  
Pheonix smiled as best she could. "Then this is my gift to this family."  
Raine stepped forwards as Pheonix summoned her over. She placed one of her beautiful feathers over Raine's head and there was a massive flash of blue light, and Pheonix was engulfed by it. Laguna cast a glance at Danelle, then at Ellone. He didn't get a thing that was going on. From in the ball of light, Pheonix's voice rang out.  
"I have been successful. If you truly believe, Laguna, reach into the light." Danelle nodded, and he stepped forward. As soon as he did, the light dissipated, and Pheonix stood, her wings curled around her body, smiling. Before her, stood Raine, purely visible to everyone. And Laguna was holding her hand. He stood there, amazed, and waited to see if this were some trick, a figment of his imagination that would vanish at any second, but when she didn't, he stepped forward, and she smiled. Laguna puled her close, and hugged her tightly, holding back tears. Ellone looked at them, then Danelle, then back to Laguna and Raine, before racing over, crying with sheer joy. Laguna closed his eyes.  
"I am never letting go of you again." Raine laughed. "You're going to have to, sooner or later." "Later's fine for me." Pheonix rose her head, with a new perspective on humans. She smiled. "You do believe. It is true that she was taken to early. I'm sorry you didn't know that sooner. But it is righted, now."  
Pheonix looked around for a moment, and with a massive screech, she took off and in midair, she disappeared in a huge flash of light. Raine turned to look at them all.   
"I don't believe we've met," she said slowly, looking around. Laguna grinned.   
"Well, you of course would remember Elle," he said, placing a hand on Ellone's shoulder. Raine nodded and hugged her.  
"Ellone, I missed you." Ellone nodded. "Me too."  
Laguna motioned over at Danelle. "And that's Dani, I'm not sure if you would know her, but you do know her parents. Remember Alli? Danelle is her daughter."  
Raine smiled. "Yes, we've met. This was her idea. She came to me. Somehow."  
Laguna and Ellone looked very surprised. But it was obvious that they didn't disagree with what she had done. Suddenly, Tü Yuet came running down the slope. He came up and whispered something to Danelle. The look on her face said it all. She turned to Tü Yuet.  
"Are you certain?"  
Tü Yuet nodded. "Yes, miss. Banshee's ears don't lie."  
Danelle looked at the ground. "Perfect timing."  
Selphie stood up. "What's going on."   
Danelle looked up at her. "The Dragons that Banshee was talking about. You remember, don't you? Well, I've kept her on guard for ages. And they've entered the reserve," she turned to Tü Yuet. "Tell the Non-elementals to launch an offensive against them. No elements. The others are to back up the non-elementals or hide. Got that, Tü Yuet?"  
Tü Yuet nodded, and loped off. Danelle turned to the rest of them. "Anyone want to back me up? I could sure use your help." Raine stepped forward. "I'll do whatever I can. It's the least I can do."  
Danelle seemed a little cautious of this; she didn't want Raine getting hurt. But if there was one thing Laguna had told her about Raine was that she could be very persistent if she wanted to be. Laguna didn't much like the idea of it either, but also was thinking about it. Raine crossed her arms.  
"Don't even think about saying no, either of you. There must be something I can do to help."  
It was at this time, that the Fourth Elemental Dragon, Iohas, came down the side. Iohas looked around.  
"Did someone say, 'help'?"  
Danelle suddenly had an idea. "Perhaps it won't be that difficult to find something for you to do, after all."  
Raine cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"  
Danelle turned to Iohas, and then looked up at the rim. "Four Elementals! Down here now!"  
Iohas shrugged and turned to look up at the rim. As they all turned, Tü Yuet and another very familiar looking creature came running over the ledge. They reached the bottom and everyone realised why. Shein Lün turned to look around.  
"You called?"  
Danelle did a head count, knowing already that they were short one.  
"One, two, three. One is not here," she looked up again. "First elemental! Come here!" Raine looked up as the Blue Mountain Dragon came padding down into the circle. He stopped in front of Danelle.  
"Yes, I'm here now. And you wanted us for what?" Raine smiled, Beinigan hadn't seen her yet. She remembered him, the flattering creature who aided in the protection of Winhill before Laguna had come along, and whenever he wasn't able or around. He had been adamant on looking after them. Danelle turned to the creature.  
"I have an assignment for you and your brothers, you are to protect someone for me." Beinigan shrugged. "Yes, I guess so, seeing as you prohibited elemental attacks on the invaders. And why is that, might I ask?" "Yes you might, and it's because of elemental defence Junction effects." Beinigan nodded slowly. "Who are we to protect?" Danelle pointed past her, to Raine and Ellone, who had just stepped forward.  
"I want to help out too," she said as she did so. Beinigan looked past Danelle. And was stunned.  
"I see it, but I don't believe it. It's an angel come down from heaven. It must be. Raine!"  
He walked over slowly and stood before her. "I was your GF, Raine, and as far as I'm concerned, I still am. It's brilliant to see you again."  
Raine nodded. "You to, Beinigan."  
Beinigan nodded to Danelle. "How could I possibly say no?"  
Laguna turned to Beinigan. "Make sure nothin' happens to them, alright?"  
Beinigan nodded. Shein Lün, noted for cowardice in a time like this, began to sneak off. Danelle reached over and grabbed his whiskers, pulling him over in front of her very sharply, and grasping the attention of him very quickly.  
"Shein Lün, if anything happens to Raine or Elle, I will use your whiskers for shoelaces!" The others all tried to hide an amount of laughter. Shein Lün shied down and slinked, quite scared, over to Raine and Ellone.  
"Anything you want done, it's done," he said shakily. Danelle looked around at the others. Zell stood up.  
"So whose butts do we get to kick tonight?" Danelle shrugged. "Whenever the Dragons launch an attack on the island, I've always known their leader. But they never had the same leader, and they're running out of my enemies. I have no idea who it is this time."  
Selphie jumped and punched the air. "We're behind you all the way! Right Irvine?" she asked, turning to him. Irvine nodded and pulled his gun out. Quistis too, got up and pulled out her weapon, coaxing Rinoa to get up too. Rinoa turned around and whistled, and Angelo was by her side in an instant. That dog followed her everywhere, even if she wasn't noticed, she was still always around. Danelle pulled her sword from her side, and powered it up, the lazer blade glowing in the darkness. Danelle looked up at the sky, there were still stars showing, and only the slightest slivers of clouds, but she knew that a storm was on it's way, and that they'd have to do this as quick as possible. Fujin came up and stood behind her. Danelle spun around and looked at her. Fujin ran a hand over her eye patch, reminding them both unwordingly of what had happened that day on the assignment back at Balamb, all those years ago. She nodded. Danelle smiled at her, she knew what she was saying.  
"Thanks, Fujin."  
Fujin smiled. "Behind you, all the way."  
  
Night had fell. Everything was silent in the path leading out past Mt Rising Sun, the mountain which hid the Floral Gully, where the Four Elemantals resided. Actually, everything was silent all over the island. No birds sang, no bushes rustled. The most there was, was the sound of the distant thunder from the approaching storm. A chill breeze, carried over from Trabia, passed through the deep gouge in between the two main mountains on the island, Mt Rising Sun and Sunshine mountain. Through this dark and essentially dangerous passageway between the peaks, a trail of silent vehicles and torchlights slipped through the darkness. At the eastern docks, on the Galbadia side of the mountains, was a decent sized ship. This trail led from the ship. Very few of the vehicles were operating, for silence purposes, they were being led along the path unoperational. At the lead of this trail of what would seem from one of the ledges high above them on the peaks, as a line of glow in the dark ants, was a jeep. The jeep was perfectly silent, and the six men sitting in the back were all armed with rifles and tranquilliser gun, as well as a rocket launcher. Behind the jeep, other men led motorcycles, and the occasional silent running small truck or jeep. A young man stood up in the back of the leading jeep as it pulled out of the passageway. He looked out, across the island, and from this point, at the top of a hill the led from the mountains down to the common, watching for a sign of movement. Nothing moved, but, way on the other side of the island, the sea waves had surged over what was a bay. It was obvious that there was a storm on the way. He turned back to his men.  
"This time, failure is not an option. I want every GF on this island, especially the ones capable of powerful attack. All she's got are some measly little beasts and her own rusty skills. No problem."  
The others all nodded, and started up their motorbikes and such, screaming off onto the island. As they got down onto the common, they were unexpectedly barraged by all the non-elementals on the island. The GFs attacked as a group, taking them at the sides instead of from the front. Several men were taken out instantly, some others not as fast, and the rest got away, only because they had speed on their side. Some pulled back and continued to fight, drawing the GFs into the middle of the island, and further still, towards the ranch house. The GFs stopped them, however, about a mile from the ranch. The leader of the group stood up in the jeep and sheathed his weapon, and he struck out at the creatures as the jeep sped past them. The Dragons had made their presence known.  
  
Laguna stood at the window, holding his machine gun in his hand, watching what was going on outside. He grimaced, and took the safety of the gun. He heard Irvine take his own off, following his example. The two of them were alone in this particular room, keeping an eye on the fighting outside, and to call out if anyone tried to get into the house. Irvine turned to Laguna.  
"Do you reckon that we'll need to fire from inside the house?"  
Laguna shrugged, but other than that, said nothing. He hadn't really wanted to be drawn into any fighting, but if at all, he would rather Kiros and Ward be there too. But you can't have everything, and besides, he now owed Dani. After all, after what she had done for him and Raine, he couldn't really turn around and say 'no', anyway. He understood why Raine and Ellone wanted to help out, but he felt that it was way too dangerous for them, and it was obvious, even to him that he cared about the three of them too much, and if he could have, he even would have stopped Dani from fighting as well. It's the last thing in the world that he would ever want to have them get hurt. Laguna shook his head. 'Worrying too much again. I really need to lighten up a bit. What happened to the times when I didn't care about what happened, as long as the ones I cared about were alright. Maybe this was a big wake-up call. I let my abilities slip. I can't even remember the last time I used my limit skill. I really need to get out a bit more'. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice that Irvine was calling him. Suddenly he noticed and shook his head, clearing his head and turning his attention towards the adolescent standing just a little bit away from him.  
"Laguna!"  
Laguna looked at him.  
"Look!"  
Irvine pointed out the window. He turned to see what he was pointing at. A jeep carrying six or so men in it was approaching the house. Laguna lifted his gun, ready to fire should the need arise. Irvine turned and switched off the light in the room, and returned to the window. Laguna nodded to him, not quite sure if he could see him or not. But he had seen him, and nodded back, pulling slowly away from the window, and ducked into the next room. As Irvine switched off the light in this room, Raine and Ellone looked up at him.  
"What's going on, Irvine?" Ellone asked quietly, feeling that there was a need to whisper if there was a need to shut off the lights. Irvine raised a finger to his lips and turned off the other light in the room. Raine looked around, adjusting to the darkness.  
"Irvine, what's wrong?"  
Irvine stood next to the window, looking around the frame carefully. He turned to them.  
"Trouble. Where's Dan?"  
Ellone shrugged, shrouded in darkness. "Dani? Who knows. Probably in the same place as the other guys."  
Beinigan, unnoticed in the dark, next to Raine's chair, stood up, his golden eyes glittering in the dark.  
"I believe she is. She came through here about 20 minutes ago and headed in that direction."  
Irvine nodded and shot past the window, and stood on the other side.  
"Whatever you do, don't open, and stay away from, the windows."  
Raine and Ellone nodded as Irvine disappeared through the next door. Walking down the stairs, he came into the wide lounge room downstairs, and there they were, with the lights off and a single lamp on the table in the centre, sitting in a circle on the furniture in the room. Rinoa looked up as he walked in.  
"Aren't you supposed to be looking out with Laguna?" "Sir Laguna!" Selphie chimed. Irvine nodded.   
"Yeah, but you see, there's a vehicle approaching the house." "Did you take the precautions?" Quistis asked, looking up. He nodded. They all looked strangely unfamiliar, because of the dim, orange light casting weird shadows over them and around the room. It was also mildly  
amusing; Zell was the only guy in the room. The others were all girls. Zell uncrossed his legs, standing up.  
"C'mon! Let's go kick some butt!" "Shhhhhh!!!" they all hushed him at once, and Selphie pulled him back down. Danelle leaned forward, looking like some sort of sorceress as she did so, and looked up at Irvine.  
"How many are there so far?"  
"Around six in the jeep. Other than that, there are heaps of them out there. They must have planned this one well," he replied. Fujin looked up also, but didn't turn around. At the moment, she had her back to him.  
"What about Raine and Ellone?" "They're fine. They're upstairs in the living room, and Beinigan's with them."  
Danelle nodded. "It may be a little unsafe up there. Perhaps they should come down. If you noticed, Irvine, there's a door when you come to the stairs into this room. I want you to bring them down, Beinigan too, and lock it," she tossed him a key. He caught it and looked at her.  
"But what if something happens to us? You'll be trapped down here." Danelle shook her head, and signalled behind her. Next to the wide bay window on which the thick hurricane guard shutters were now closed, was a glass door, which was also covered by a hurricane guard but yet unlocked, which hadn't been noticed as yet.  
"Not easy to see from the outside in the dark; you wouldn't find it unless you were looking for it, but it leads onto a path down to the barns. Also, keep an eye on that storm. It could work for or against us. As soon as the winds pick up, close and lock the windows. This house was built like a fortress, it has the ability to lock down so tight, not even an ant could slip in. It was built that way on purpose, because of the storms. If we lock down the house before or as it's setting in, the Dragons will have to retreat until it's passed, which is enough time to work out what we're going to do for our offences. And as soon as you close those windows, get down here, and I'll switch on the systems. No-one gets in, no-one gets out, that is, until I shut off the system. Don't worry about power shortages, either. The system runs off a different generator, beneath the building. It's accessible only from inside the house." Irvine nodded. From the outside, and the inside for that matter, you really wouldn't think that there would be such a tight security on the house. Even though no-one else lives on the island. He turned around and ran back up the stairs, into the living room where Raine and Ellone were sitting. Irvine turned to them and motioned over his shoulder.  
"Hope you two haven't gotten comfortable, Dan wants you both to go downstairs. She says it could get unsafe up here." Ellone stood up and shrugged. "No problem, besides. It's too dark up here anyway." Raine agreed and the two of them walked down the stairs. Irvine followed them and looked down.  
"Do you want me to lock it now, or later?" Danelle nodded. "Now please, Irvine." He darted back up the stairs and locked the door as he went. He walked back into the room where Laguna was standing by the window. He turned to him as he walked in.  
"What took you so long?" he whispered, but to Irvine, it sounded like a hiss. "Does it really take that long to turn out a light?"  
Irvine shook his head. "Girls talk too much," he whispered back, "Dan has it all worked out."  
Laguna shook his head and turned back to the window.   
"With all due respect, sir," Irvine added with a bit of exaggerated expression in his voice, "I think that you could lighten up a bit, it's not the end of the world, just a bunch of immature kids who think that they have the right to disobey Galbadian Trespassing Laws." Laguna turned back to him, ready to argue, but decided not to ruin the impression of his kind nature by snapping the boy's head off. He simply shook his head again and turned back. Irvine continued to look at him.  
"Sorry about my attitude, Laguna, but I do believe Dan would be sayin' the same thing." Laguna nodded, calming down. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I got snappy. I'm just a little stressed over all this at the moment. Don't mind me, and don't take me too seriously. Okay?" Irvine nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
Laguna looked out the window as one of the men jumped out of the jeep. He stood for a moment, and pointed over at the house. Irvine turned to Laguna.  
"What'dya suppose they're gonna do?" Laguna shrugged, feeling a tinge of foreboding and the almost irresistible urge to back away from the window and go back to Esthar and all those responsibilities. He shook his head and turned back towards the door into the next room.  
"I have this weird feeling, however, that they aren't here just to admire the hedges. Maybe we should go get the girls somewhere else?" Irvine had to hide his head for a moment to stop himself from laughing.   
"Raine and Ellone, maybe, but if you said that to one of the others, especially Sefie or Dan, they'd tell you to go jump." Laguna grinned. "Really?" Irvine nodded. "Hyperactive Sefie and 'Quicksilver', was Dan's nickname back in Garden, yeah, they wouldn't back out." Laguna shook his head. "They're safe down there, aren't they?"   
Irvine nodded. "Dan says, as soon as the wind picks up, to go downstairs. She's got this place built like a fortress in disguise." Laguna nodded, and moved a little away from the window, as a couple of the men approached the house.   
"I believe that they will be wanting to come in." Irvine shrugged. "Dan asked Raine and Ellone to go downstairs too. They're all down there." "Doesn't matter. Check out the hedges."  
The hedges along the verandah (you see, the verandah ran all the way around the house, even though at the back it's more of a balcony) were beginning to move in the strengthening wind. Irvine nodded.   
"Yeah. Looks like that storm is comin' in." Laguna nodded. "This time, I'll go down." Irvine rolled his eyes and hoped that Laguna didn't see him do it. He didn't have to worry, as he wasn't even looking at him. Laguna walked off, leaving him alone, by the window. He remembered something. Laguna didn't have the key to the lounge door. Oh well, he'd have to make a return trip. Irvine stood and watched as the men came closer to the house. He checked to make sure the windows were closed and locked. They all were. He ducked down as one of them jumped the hedge and lattice, onto the verandah. Watching, he had to take a second glance, as a certain young man approached the steps onto the verandah, to the front door.  
"You really don't expect them to answer if you just knock on the door, do you?" "Nope, I don't think they're that stupid, I'll hand them that. I just feel like it." The other man just shook his head, and watched as the first knocked in an exaggeratedly pleasant manner. Irvine had no intention of answering the door, under no circumstances.  
"See, I told you so," the second man said, a moment later, and the first turned to him.  
"Well, now you know what we have to do."  
The second man nodded, and ran back to the jeep, and then came back, followed by three other armed men. The first man turned to them.  
"Careful, alright. That girl, she's an enchantress, like her mother. That's what I was told by Rapiné."  
"Sir, why are we working for a GF?" "Because we are," he replied agitatedly, "And besides, I hate Danelle." The other guys nodded and spoke amongst themselves for a moment, and then turned back to the subject at hand. The leader kicked out at the door, and Irvine noticed that the door had splintered near the lock.  
"That's not good," he whispered to himself, and ran off into the next room, where he almost collided with Laguna and Danelle, who were coming to see what was going on.  
"How'd you get in?" Irvine asked, remembering that he had the key. Danelle held up a keyring which glinted a little in the moonlight that was shining in through the window; the last form of light left before the clouds covered the sky over.  
"I always have a spare key for every door. Why aren't you keeping watch?" She was answered by the sound of something banging very hard on the door.   
"They splintered the door. It'll only be a matter of time before they bust in here." Laguna cast Danelle behind his back and held up his gun as there was another bang.   
"Go back downstairs, Dani. You too, Irvine." Danelle pushed up next to him. "Get outta here, Uncle Laguna. You've gotta be kiddin' if you think I'm gonna go back downstairs," she protested adamantly.  
Laguna looked at Irvine, who shrugged, and disappeared down the stairs. Laguna looked at his niece and sighed.   
"You've made up your mind?" Danelle nodded. "You're stuck with me." There was another bash, and the sound of the door smashing open. Danelle cringed.  
"That didn't sound promising."  
There was the sound of voices from the front room.  
"Now what, sir?" "Split up and find them. Remember what I said about Lanza. And watch your backs. They could be anywhere." Danelle took her sword from her side, getting ready to power it up.   
"Why does that voice sound so darn familiar?"  
Laguna turned to her. "Listen here, you. Get down behind something." Danelle was very protestant, and shook her head. Laguna grabbed her shoulders.  
"C'mon, Dan. Don't make me get down on my hands and knees and beg you to, believe me, I will if I have to." Danelle sighed. "I really don't want to." Laguna looked at her. "I'll do it."  
Danelle pushed him. "No you won't. Now come on. Let's go kick their butts. They'll pay for that door."  
She walked into the next room, but ducked back quickly, as she noticed a tall young man who stood out very much in the darkness, due to his white jacket. White jacket? Now she recognised him. Danelle turned to Laguna.   
"Dibs on the jerk." "Dan, mind what you say." The young man turned and walked out the door, and Danelle followed him. Suddenly, he walked back in and noticed her movement as she darted into the shadows.  
"Who's there?" Danelle didn't say a word.   
"Look, I know you're there, Lanza. Quit bein' the little chicken-wuss that you are, and show yourself."  
"Blow off, Seifer," she replied, still well-hidden by the shadows. Seifer grinned.  
"So, what're you gonna do to me today? Turn me into a frog, or maybe blow me away in a cyclone, perhaps?"  
"What's you're angle?" "We heard about your little family heirloom." Danelle was perplexed. What could he be talking about?   
"So, Lanza. Pleasure seeing you, metaphorically speaking. I'm sure that my men and I will enjoy the use of your GFs." "Go grow a set of balls, Seifer. Or perhaps you need to grow a brain first. If you think that we're gonna give in to you and your stupid little cap guns, you've got another thing coming. We haven't even begun with you yet."  
Seifer shrugged. "Danelle, I'd love to see you try. Maybe later we could get together and have a little chat about it, if you know what I mean." "You disgust me, Seifer. Truly despicable. Why the hell Fujin ever hung out with you, is beyond me." "Everything's beyond you, Lanza," he said slyly, and took a step towards her. As he did so, Laguna stepped into the half-light, his machine gun poised. Seifer froze, and kept his eyes on him. Laguna pointed to the door.  
"I'm only gonna say this once. Get the hell out." Seifer backed away, and stood at the door.  
"We'll definitely be back, Lanza. This isn't over yet." With that, he called his men, and they all left the house. Laguna walked up to his niece.  
"You alright, Dani?"   
Danelle nodded quickly. "Of course I am. For goodness sakes, he didn't even touch me."  
Laguna stood back. "Alright, alright. I'm only askin'."  
Danelle smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna start up the system."  
She ran back downstairs, and hit a switch as they ran through the door into the lounge room. As she did, there was a humming sound, and all the windows and doors were closed and screens came over them. Raine looked up at them both.  
"Well, I guess we're in for the night. You are sure we're alright down here, aren't you?"  
Danelle nodded. "But I'm quite sure that the Dragons will still be here in the morning."  
  
And she was right. The next morning, from the window in the front room, Selphie was standing, watching as the Dragons slowly walked back into the fields. Seifer stood, surrounded by them, as they listened to his plans for the day. Selphie narrowed her eyes at them and held her nunchaku out.   
"I wanna get out there, seriously! I wanna kick his butt so high in the sky that it'll come down on another planet!"  
Zell nodded. "Yeah. Me too. Do us a favour, Selphie. If you get out there before me, I wanna see him barkin' out his orders in soprano."  
Selphie grinned. "It'd be my pleasure!"  
Rinoa walked into the room, and peered out the window at Seifer.  
"What does he want with GFs?" Zell shrugged. "Who knows."  
Rinoa shook her head. "He is such a prick." Selphie looked at Quistis, who was also in the room, but otherwise silent.  
"Ooohh. Naughty, Rinoa."  
Rinoa reached out and clipped her across the back of the head. Selphie put her hand up and ducked her head down in case of a repeat.  
"Owwwww!" she whined, laughing. Quistis laughed. she sighed and looked out the window blankly for a moment, before turning to Rinoa.  
"Did you hear about last night? I wonder what they plan to do today?"  
At that moment, Banshee came loping into the room. She seemed only half-awake, and sat down at Rinoa's feet. Rinoa petted her on the head, and suddenly Banshee snapped fully awake. She looked up.  
"Oh, hello. I am now, awake."  
Rinoa laughed. Banshee looked at her.   
"What's so funny?" "Nothing, don't worry."  
Banshee cocked her head to the side, a clearly confused look on her face. Then she shrugged. The kangaroo-like creature was just about to begin staring into space again, when Irvine came walking briskly into the room, and said in a very loud voice,  
"Alright. I reckon we have a behind to kick. Who's up for a walk in the sunshine?"  
Banshee looked up at him, sighing.  
"You humans are strange. At some times you avoid conflict, while the same people, at another time, will dive right into it. Why is that?"  
Selphie rubbed Banshee behind the ears.  
"You need to pay more attention to reasons. There's always some sort of reason." Banshee was still confused, but nodded anyway. Irvine shrugged.   
"Well, is anyone going to come with me?"  
Zell looked at him. "Why're you so eager to get out there?" Irvine shrugged. "Don't know. I just feel like, it, that's all." Quistis shook her head. "I think that we should wait for Danelle and the others to come upstairs first." Selphie sat on the inside window sill, watching the group of people outside.  
"I don't see how Danelle could still be inside, when these butthole's are gonna ransack her island." "Because she has to think about something," a voice chirped loudly, as Ellone walked into the room. She smiled at them all, but it was somewhat of a false smile, as if a million thoughts were running through her head all at once. Rinoa looked up at her. "What's that?"  
Ellone shrugged. "Everything, I guess. She has a lot on her mind. I do believe that whether you think so or not, she blames herself for what happened to Squall." They all went quiet. They didn't know how it had happened, but they had forgotten about Squall at the time. It was always there, but pushed back to make room for the other things that were going on; Raine's surprise resurrection, the Dragon's invasion, Ellone's arrival, and Seifer's direct attack on Danelle last night. Rinoa looked out the window again, but distantly this time, thinking about what was just said.  
"It's really not her fault." "Yeah," Selphie agreed, "We all know that." "She sort of does," Ellone said, sitting on the arm of the chair that Quistis was sitting in, "But until she can face him and have him tell her that it's not her fault, she won't believe herself or anyone else who tries to tell her that. But whether that's what she's down there worrying about, I don't know. But when I came up, she was sitting at the window downstairs, staring out at the bay, completely switched off."  
Quistis looked up at Ellone. "And what about Laguna and Raine?"  
Ellone nodded. "Raine's downstairs with Danelle, and Uncle Laguna is down on the docks with Beinigan to warn Joel about the Dragons."  
Quistis stood up. "Well, I plan to go downstairs, but first, I'm going to find little Miss Disappearing Act and get her to come down with me." Ellone looked at her. "Fujin? Is that who you're talking about?"  
Rinoa shrugged. "Not putting her down, or anything, but she probably went to Seifer."   
"I said it to Raijin, I'll say it to you," Fujin said, suddenly appearing in the doorway on the opposite side of the room, "Screw Seifer. I'm a little insulted that you think I'd drop out on my best friend like that."  
Rinoa looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Fujin. I'm still thinking about the past, though. You do understand, right?" Fujin nodded, pushing away from the doorframe, and swinging her arms at her sides.  
"Affirmative."  
Quistis crossed her arms as Selphie, Ellone and Irvine began to laugh.  
"Oh, don't start that again." Fujin smiled. "I wouldn't. Did you know that it's actually quite difficult to use one word sentences when you've got a lot to say?"  
Selphie grinned. "Did you have preconsturcted sentences or did you improvise?"  
Fujin rolled her eyes. "I improvised."  
Selphie laughed. Quistis waved at Fujin.   
"Are you going to came down with me and talk your friend into coming upstairs? It's already 10 o'clock, and it's not a good idea for her to just sit there, if you know what I mean." Fujin looked at her. "Danelle's always been like that. She's always worrying about something, even if she doesn't let on. I don't think she's ever genuinely had fun before."  
Rinoa shook her head. "I couldn't stand worrying about everything."  
Fujin shrugged. "It's often really hard to tell what she's thinking about. You have to know her really well."  
Zell shrugged. "Like you?"  
Fujin stood for a moment, looking at him. "Yes."  
Irvine nodded. "You two musta been inseparable." Fujin sighed. "I owed her a lot. But she hated to hear me say it. She'd either change the subject, or just say, and I quote, 'all you'll ever owe me, is your friendship, and anyone who couldn't live with that, has a problem'."  
Ellone nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Laguna thinks that she's too modest."  
"Maybe," Fujin said, walking over to Quistis. "Perhaps you have a point. We'll just have to drag her upstairs." Quistis laughed, and the two of them walked off, towards the stairs. As they came to the stairs, Quistis turned to Fujin.  
"What can you tell me about Danelle, anyway?" Fujin looked at her. "Why?" "It's just that, you know, with the Card Club and all, and the Garden Festival, it makes you think; how many people actually know her?"  
Fujin turned away for a moment, thinking. "A couple, myself included, know her well. To get to know her like that, you'd have to have gotten to know her before she turned secretive, the same as you almost had to get to know me before I began to hang around with Seifer to get on my good side. but I'll tell you what I can........."  
.........The tall, blonde young girl turned to look at the group behind her. Xu, Fujin and Danelle stood there, in the corridor outside the library. She turned to them.  
"Come on, guys. We have to find these other CC members."  
Danelle and Fujin looked at each other.  
"We can't help you, Ci-Ci, it's against the rules," Danelle said.  
Ci-Ci ran up in front of them and looked at them pleadingly. "Cmon, Aces. You've gotta help me. If Carmen and Jennet beat me to the King, I'll be done!" Fujin shook her head. "You couldn't beat us, Ci-Ci, how do you plan to beat Spade?"  
Ci-Ci moaned. "Please aces!!!!! I don't even know where to start looking!"  
Danelle shrugged. "Then why did you join the CC group if you don't know who to look for?" Fujin nodded. "You don't have to beat the top members to be part of the CC group."   
"So what?" Ci-Ci asked. Then she sighed. "Alright. I know. You can't help me 'cause it's against the rules. It's okay, I'll just try my best."  
With that, she walked away. Xu turned to Fujin and Danelle.  
"You know, you two are mean." Danelle shrugged. "Oh well, club rules." Xu grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I wonder what she'd say if she found out that I was CC group Queen Heart?" Fujin laughed. "She'd massacre you and skin us alive." At that moment, two young brunettes walked into the hallway, and approached Xu.  
"We heard that you were Queen Heart," the first said. The second nodded.  
"We challenge you," said the other. Xu looked at them both. "Carmen, Jennet. What a surprise. You don't have to beat me, you know." Carmen and Jennet turned to Danelle and Fujin, then back to Xu.  
"Why?" Carmen asked, shrugging. Xu smiled.  
"Because you've already proven that you're two of the best players in the CC group."  
Danelle nodded. "You probably wouldn't beat us, but you're still good." Fujin smiled. "Don't mind her. She's modest about everything else." Xu laughed. "Don't mind them. They're the Princess Aces. We have a name for you both. CC group, card Princess Diamond."   
"The Diamonds?" Jennet asked, turning to Carmen.  
"The Diamond Duo!" she chirped happily. They quickly thanked Xu and ran off.  
Fujin looked at her. "What was that for?" Xu shrugged. "I'm joining you guys." Danelle looked perplexed. "Huh?"  
Xu laughed. "I made them Diamonds, because they were racing Ci-Ci to the top."  
Danelle looked at her and shook her head. "Now look who's mean."  
The three of them all began laughing.........  
.........."Basically, she knew everyone in the CC group pretty well, as well as the very first members of the Garden Festival Committee." Quistis nodded. "I see. So I guess we'd better go down and get her then, right?" Fujin nodded. "I wouldn't disagree." The two of them walked down the stairs, and into the room below. Just as Ellone had said, Danelle was sitting at the window, staring out into space, and Raine was also down there, apparently asleep in the chair by the stairs. As they walked past, she looked up and smiled at them. Quistis sighed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Raine, we thought you were asleep." Raine shook her head. "No, it's alright. Someone needs to sort out Dani, you know." Quistis nodded, and walked over behind Danelle.   
"Dani? You alright?" Suddenly Danelle spun around and stood up. Quistis jumped back, very much frightened by her sudden movement. Danelle looked at her, as if she were an alien, then smiled.  
"Oh, sorry Quistis. I didn't mean to scare you." Fujin and Raine were both laughing. Quistis crossed her arms and turned to them, then back to Danelle.  
"Very nice, Danelle. Listen, are you going to come upstairs?" Danelle nodded quickly, and turned to Raine.   
"Aunt Raine, are you coming too?" Raine sighed and stood up. "Dani, don't worry about calling me Aunt Raine, just Raine. Okay?" Danelle smiled. "Sorry, Raine." Raine turned around and looked up the stairs. "Well, we may as well go." The other three nodded and they all walked back up the stairs, and back into the living room. Ellone looked over at them as they came in.  
"Congratulations, you snapped her out of it."  
Danelle smiled, and looked out the window at the scene outside.  
"He makes me so sick, you know, he's absolutely despicable." Selphie looked at Rinoa, who shrugged and agreed, much to Selphie's surprise. Ellone turned to Raine.  
"I hope we win." Raine laughed. "Well, I don't hear anyone saying we're not, so, perhaps if we all think positive, we'll come out on top." Rinoa thought for a second. "Yeah, we'll do it for Squall." Raine suddenly looked at her. "Squall, did you say?" Ellone bit her lip. Danelle looked at her, and knew what she was thinking. At that very instant, Laguna and Joel walked in. If there wasn't enough already. Laguna looked around, and in a split second, knew what was going on. "Yeah, I'm sure there'll be a reason for all this silence, but I get the feeling that it's about to have something to do with me," he murmured to Joel, who nodded. Danelle looked up at the same time as Raine and Ellone.  
"Laguna, did Beinigan ever deliver that message?" Laguna thought for a moment. "The one you sent him with into Esthar? Yeah, I got that." Raine nodded, and turned to Ellone. "Do you know anything about it?" Ellone nodded, and turned to Laguna. "Yeah, perhaps we should explain later, when we have the opportunity." Laguna ran his hand through his hair, and felt like everyone in the room was watching him all at once. Because they were. He nodded, picked up his gun from where he had just put it on the side table, and walked to the door, which Banshee and Beinigan had miraculously replaced overnight. Leaning against it, he shrugged.  
"If anyone's waiting for a command," he said slowly, "Charge?"   
Seifer turned around as the front door opened, and Danelle walked out onto the verandah. She stood for a moment, before turning and glaring at them, shielding her eyes from the sunshine. Seifer stepped forward.  
"Lanza! Where's the shadow man?" Danelle placed one hand on her hip, and continued to shield her eyes with the other hand. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."  
Seifer picked up his gunblade. "You really think I'm gonna just pack up and go? I'm havin' too much fun."  
Danelle walked down the steps, and stood on the moist grass at the bottom of the steps. As she did, the others all walked out onto the verandah. It didn't take long for Seifer to spot Fujin standing in the doorway, at the back.  
"Fujin! Why don't you come down here?" Fujin looked at him, blinking slowly in the sun. "Screw you." Seifer certainly was shocked, to hear that coming from her. It stunned him momentarily, and he didn't look pleased.  
"Very well then," he replied, trying his best not to get angry. Fujin didn't seem to have second thoughts about telling him where to go. Danelle very slowly charged up her sword, and this was a signal for everyone else. Laguna and Irvine both loaded their guns, Rinoa prepared her weapon, Fujin took out her shuriken, Selphie snapped open her nunchaku, Quistis unfurled her whip, Zell made it obvious he could punch very hard, and the Four Elementals came out of nowhere and surrounded Ellone and Raine, making themselves look menacing. And as this happened, the non-elementals appeared over the rise, once again taking the Dragons by surprise, and battle was engaged. Raine and Ellone stayed by the house, keeping themselves as well as the building safe, and most of the Dragons took off in jeeps and on motorcycles to restart their attempts to seize all the GFs on the island. Seifer jumped into the back of a jeep and laughed as they drove past.  
"Small island, Lanza. We'll meet again, you can be sure of that!"   
Danelle watched him leave. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Time to call in the cavalry."  
  
The odd looking group were really, odd. but Danelle nodded to them and smiled.A young girl with shoulder length, brown hair stepped forward.  
"It's funny, Dani. You're hiring SeeD. Can't you do it yourself?" Danelle cast a glance over her shoulder.  
"Rachelle, I'm sorry that I have to call you all the way out here, just to tell you to go away again, but here's what you guys have to do."  
The girl that Danelle was speaking to, her name was Rachelle Fidler, one of her friends from Garden. The group behind Rachelle were also from Garden, and were often referred to as Danelle's 'groupies', even though, as a sub-group, they were also Rachelle's. There was Jo-Anne Savage, a ginger-blonde haired girl, Kylie Christence, a.k.a 'Smiley Kylie' as she was most lovingly called, Gavin Creick, a 'righteous' young man, more on the thinking rather than physical side of fighting, Li-Anne Quinn, a blonde-haired girl, who was always hanging out with Rachelle and Cassias Quinn, a short young man, but a great fighter. Also with them, but down on the docks were Ci-Ci Carmeichal, Jennet Thatcher, Carmen Black, Chris Daniels, Chris Archer, Adam Martin, Steven Phillips and Rebecca Issacson. Xu had also tagged along.  
Rachelle listened carefully to what Danelle had to say, for once, as she normally didn't listen unless she had something interesting to say. Which in Rachelle's mind, wasn't often. What was wanted of them, was to go out into the island and split into groups, as would the GFs in the areas that were assigned to them. They would be the human back-up for the GFs, and help to get rid of the Dragons. It would be hard, as the men who were on the island were less than half of the people on the boat that had pulled in at the eastern docks.  
"So your mission, if you wish to accept it, is to attack the Dragons from all sides, in as many areas as you can cover. One group, that is us," Danelle said, signalling towards the group standing up on the rise above the docks, watching them, "Will take the leader and attempt to seal off the ship. Then you guys come in, once again, and go for the guys on the ship. Oh, and by the way," she said, grinning wryly at Rachelle, "The only instance that you may kill any of them, because you must keep in mind that it's against all countries laws to kill any persons unprovoked, is upon the occasion that you are attacked first. Then you can go ahead and do your 'Lara Croft Style' flip-in-the-air-and-shoot-the-hell-out-of-whatever-moves thing that you do. Fair?"  
Rachelle had begun to grin before she had even finished the sentence. Now she had begun to laugh. So had a couple of the others. She nodded.  
"But I do reckon that I'll get to pull it off." Li-Anne laughed. "You know, for once she might actually land properly, you know what I mean?"  
Rachelle turned around and gave her the one-fingered salute.   
"Shut-up, Li."  
Li-Anne began laughing. Danelle turned around with her hands on her hips, and looked up at the group on the rise, who were all watching her strangely, and this she picked up on very quickly.  
"What?! It's not like I taught them everything they know. Because I didn't."  
Fujin crossed her arms. "Yeah, but I do know what Li is talking about, and I'm positive it was you who taught Rachelle how to,"  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you."   
"But it was very funny, you know, when you," "Stall it, Fujin." "I'm going to end up saying,"  
"Zip it."  
"I," "Ah! Zip it." "Dani, you do,"  
"Shut-up, Fujin!"  
Now, everyone was looking at Fujin and Danelle, and the one's who knew what Danelle was trying to stop Fujin from saying were giggling and laughing. Danelle appeared on the verge of giving up and just letting Fujin say what she wanted to say. Danelle waited a moment, and then looked up at her.  
"Yeah, but there's a difference. Rachelle was doing a flip and landed in the tree, if you get my drift," she grinned, looking back at Rachelle, who was giving her the evil eye, "I fell out of the tree. There's a difference in the margin of pain that separates the two accidents. Besides. I'm not the one who,"  
Now Fujin was a little cautious about what was being said.  
"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be talking about,"  
Danelle grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you know the time,"  
Fujin shook her head. "Hang on, Aaah, yes, I remember. The time when I sat down in the Cafeteria and Cassias had booby trapped the chair. Yes, I could almost have killed the little pain in the ass." Cassias grinned. "Literally, you know. Pain in the ass."  
Fujin sighed, realising the convenience of the phrase. Rachelle stopped herself from laughing and nodded. "Yeah, we'll take it. What are friends for anyway?"  
Kylie laughed. "For putting tacks on their chairs and sticking them in the cafeteria."  
  
It was midday. The sun was high and the Dragons weren't having much luck, which was pretty good for Rachelle and Danelle's teams. The island was almost dead in the tropical heat that never ceased. All the GFs had retreated below ground to check their numbers, and find out who had been captured so far. The only GFs above ground were the one's with direct responsibilities. The Four elementals; Beinigan, Iohas, Tü Yuet and Shein Lün stood with Raine and Ellone, regarding their duty to protect them with the utmost seriousness and care. Standing above them, as somewhat of a shade from the heat, was Aeolus, the GF of the North Wind. Danelle stood with her group at the Pheonix Circle, and Rachelle's group had just left. Danelle turned to them.   
"Listen. No way can we all just walk around in a big group like this. So, we're going to split up." Ellone looked around. "I want to go with Dani."  
Danelle smiled, and knew that this would start a chain reaction, and she wouldn't have to choose the groups after all. Raine sighed. "I'll go with Elle."  
Laguna crossed his arms and looked at the two of them.  
"You can't get away from me that easily. I'm gonna make sure that I'm where I can see you."  
Raine leaned against him, smiling. "We aren't children, Laguna, we can take care of ourselves." Laguna shook his head, and was intent upon staying with the two. Fujin had a lot to say about being separated from her best friend. "I'm going with you, Danelle, if I have to stay here all day and complain. Believe me, I can go on for that long, and you know it, too," she started, and walked over. "Not that I don't like everyone else, it's just that I got involved to help Danelle, and that's what I intend to do. So anyone who really doesn't want me to go with them, please speak now, because I would really love to hear it. And then I'd have a lot more to say."  
No-one said anything. Irvine shrugged. "I don't really mind who I'm put with, really I don't."  
Everyone knew what he was getting at. Regardless, he was going to get stuck with the girls, no matter whose group he joined. Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa all stood with each other. It was apparent that they were sticking together. Zell was forced into this group, and, to even numbers, Irvine went with them. Danelle shrugged and laughed.  
"Do you know what I like so much about this?"  
Selphie shrugged. "What's that?"  
Danelle grinned. "I didn't have to make any decisions at all. You guys did it all for me."  
They realised that they had. Picking teams had never been this easy. They all wondered how Rachelle's group was going with the same subject.........  
.......Rachelle stood there and looked at them all. She hated this, so she was going to make someone else do it. She looked at Xu.  
"Xu, you're the supposed genius, you team us up."  
Xu rolled her eyes and sighed. Yes, maybe they were all Danelle's friends, but not all of them got along. Frankly, Xu didn't think very much of Rachelle, and she was sure that the same applied for her. But Danelle hadn't appointed a leader in their group, and the 'natural instinct' that Rachelle had to take charge had somehow kicked in and now she was telling everyone else where to go. But, it didn't matter, a lot of the stuff she came up with was funny, the first time around. Xu looked at their group, and muttered something under her breath about how they had been simply tossed into the mix. The group was indeed a crew. Rachelle, Li-Anne, Jo-Anne, Cassias, Steven, Adam, Jennet, Ci-Ci, Carmen, Archer and Daniels, Rebecca 'Becky', Gavin, Kylie 'Smiley Kylie' and herself. She wondered how the heck she was going to put this lot into groups and expect results. But you can't have everything. She looked at Rachelle. "Here's an idea. two groups. I'll lead one, and you can be in charge of the other." And there was a similar reaction as to what Danelle got from her group. Li-Anne, Cassias and Kylie all went over to Rachelle. Jennet, Ci-Ci and Carmen went to Xu. And the others filed in with their friends. It ended up that Xu had Ci-Ci, Jennet, Carmen, Archer, Daniels, Jo-Anne and Adam. Rachelle's team was Li-Anne, Kylie, Cassias, Gavin, Steven and Becky. It was a pretty good idea.   
  
In a cavern, far beneath the commotion above, where a pin dropping would be as if played through loudspeakers, something stirred. Lying in the darkness below the stalactites and among the stalagmites a orangey gold bundle of fur moved. Blackened by the ages, and shadowed by the darkness, a horse-like head silhouetted darker still than the deep dark surrounding it. A tiny sliver of what could only be sunlight shone down through the tiniest crack in the roof of the cave, miles above the creatures head. It shone down, in a purely minimal stream of light, the floating dust in the cave sailing through it and lighting up like little fireflies in the night. The creature moved it's head, as the shot of light had been in it's eye. Atop it's head, which was covered in shining, long, orangey fur, a long horn protruded and curved, much like a mesmerize horn. It's entire body moved, outlining itself against the shadows. It was like a horse, but not a horse. It was furry and shiny, and it had a long tail, so it looked a little like a cross between a cat and a horse instead of what it really was. The light shifted again and flickered, once again piercing into it's eye, and it looked up towards the roof and stood up, crouching on it's haunches and holding it's arms and looking all too much like a huge, hairy meerkat. It's eyes glittered and it listened.............  
  
Danelle looked at her group, and thought for a moment. Raine, Laguna, Ellone, Fujin. She had put Rinoa in charge of the other group, and no doubt they were probably organised as, and having fun in the process, while she was here, wondering what she should be doing. And she was supposed to be in charge. She looked over at the mountains; Sunshine Peak, which was this really strange place created and cultured by Dama Dagenda would be a good place to start. Dama Dagenda was a commonly sought-after GF, and that's more than likely where she'd take refuge. Being as safe as it was, some of the other GFs were probably up there too. It would be a good place to start. Besides, when Seifer roared off in his jeep, this was the direction they were heading. They had obviously gotten here first, and now, she decided, they were going to go to Sunshine Peak, on the Sunshine Mountain; Mt Rising Sun's twin peak. It was easy to tell which was which, as in the morning, the sun rose over the top of Mt Rising Sun; hence the name, and after noon, when the sun was moving behind Pheonix Circle Hill, a sliver of sunlight shone directly on the mountain. Danelle turned to them.  
"Here's what we're gonna do: up there on that mountain, there is a place called Sunshine Peak, it's below ground, but you'll be surprised. It's more than likely going to end up as Siefer's target, many rare GFs take refuge there, and there is apparently some sort of tomb below it where a very old and very powerful GF lies. Also, Ragnarok, Apocalypse and Armageddon live at the Peak. It only takes for someone to hint at where the Peak is, and it's more than likely Seifer will find it."  
Fujin readily agreed. "Affirmative, I know Seifer well enough, to know that when he has his mind set on something, he makes sure he gets it."  
Laguna jumped at the mention of the three End of the World GFs.  
"Ragnarok, Apocalypse and Armageddon? You mean the Symbols of Esthar GFs?"  
Danelle nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The Estharian flagship Ragnarok is named after one of them."  
Laguna nodded. "You know your stuff Dani. But weren't there three of them?"  
Danelle thought a moment. "Yes, there were. The reason that those three GFs are called the Symbols of Esthar is because both Adel and Odine were inspired by them, and Adel ordered the construction of three magnificent warships that could not only go everywhere on the planet, but through time and space also. Odine constructed the three time and space travel units; one for each ship, and the rest of the ship was built on an ancient Centran design, also supposedly based on the three GFs. However, when the three ships were used to carry Adel's tomb off into space, the only one to be recovered was Ragnarok, 17 years later by Squall and Rinoa, by accident. The other two were just entering the atmosphere, when suddenly they were cut off for some reason, and they crashed in Mordred Plains. There's a memorial site out there now, and no-one knows how, why or what went wrong. But after what  
Rinoa and Squall accounted, my opinion of what happened is, all three ships were infested by the Propagators, at some time during the delivery of Adel's tomb. The crew of the Ragnarok was wiped out before they could lock into re-entry, while the Propagators on Apocalypse and Armageddon didn't do away with the crew until the re-entry programs had already begun. My guess is, the reason why it wasn't radioed in, was because, you see, if there's a threat on board the ship, the bridge is sealed off, so a few minutes before contact was lost, the captain went downstairs to see why his crew weren't responding to him, and a Propagator managed to get onto the bridge in both cases, killed the captain and then without knowing what it was doing, destroyed the auto-pilot mechanism, thus crashing the ships."   
Laguna nodded slowly, hardly understanding both where that came from or what she had said. But he basically got it: Aliens crashed the ships. Raine didn't have a clue what they were talking about, Ellone basically got it, and Fujin understood well enough and was smiling and shaking her head as if some thought had occurred to her. Danelle smirked, knowing that she had completely bewildered them, and then clapped her hands together.  
"Okay. Time for a walk in the mountains."  
  
Rinoa looked around and everyone and sighed. There were no strangers in this group, but they were missing one. So, how would Squall have organised this? While she stood there, thinking, she remembered Ahuizotl. The giant serpent lived in the lagoon near the house, and probably knew all the ins and outs of the island. so she figured that perhaps they should find and ask him. She looked at Selphie.  
"Selph, what do you think? Do you wanna go ask Ahuizotl for help?"  
Selphie shrugged. "I guess so, but, will he talk to us?"  
Irvine nodded, swinging his shotgun over his shoulder.  
"'Course he will. We're Dani's friends, aren't we? Why wouldn't he talk to us?"  
Rinoa sighed. "Then I guess we're going to Ahuizotl's Lagoon. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Xu crossed her arms and sighed. At least she got stuck with the slightly competent ones. Ci-Ci, Carmen and Jennet had been taking the piss out of Archer and Daniels, though. But it wasn't that big a deal. Jo-Anne and Adam were being slightly more mature. But she didn't really feel comfortable around Jo-Anne. Jo-Anne Savage was solely a magic user, and had some sort of affection for poison magic and poison GFs. Some people thought of her as a Sorceress, and it was no wonder why. She had known this lot as long as Danelle, and had come to know them pretty well. Jennet and Carmen were in the CC Group, and Ci-Ci was always tagging along, forever trying to beat them. Adam had been transferred from Galbadia Garden a while ago, and had previously known Danelle, how and where from, was beyond her, but Danelle seemed to know him pretty well at first sight too. Christopher Archer and Christine Daniels were on the GFC, and they were often picked on, because they practically shared each others names. It didn't help that they were going out. But they didn't seem to care much. It was an odd group, but at least she wasn't considering Rachelle's raggedy bunch. Steven, Kylie, Gavin, Li-Anne, Becky and Cassias. Steven was a regular SeeD, did his job, but could be a little immature, still, you had to admit, it was required to have a sense of humour like that. Kylie, or 'Smiley Kylie', was called that because she was always smiling, always happy. Even when she was annoyed or upset, it was easy to make her laugh or smile. Gavin was a goody-goody. He couldn't bear the raw immaturity of the tougher guys, and was often referring to people as evil, especially if they were behaving very oddly, and directing it towards him. Li-Anne was alright, she was a nice girl, tall and blonde, and wouldn't settle for simplicity when it came to picking weapons. Xu thought about it. Li-Anne's weapon reminded her of the movie 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. It was a sawn-off shotgun, with flame-thrower capability and a mini chainsaw as a baonette. Becky appeared strait on the outside, but she was just as colourful and bright as the rest were. She always had some sort of novelty hair tie or accessory, and was very funny, but was almost indifferent when she was being silly. That's what made her so funny. Cassias was the youngest, and not yet old enough to be a SeeD. He was 14. He was an active practical joker, and she could still remember what Fujin's was when he laid his trap in the cafeteria that time. It was funny, and she knew Fujin thought it was, now. They had already positioned themselves on the far western side, at the waterfront. They thought it best to watch the shallow water passage between Rem Major and Rem Minor, as the Lanza's did own the whole archipelago, even though Rem Minor was barely a quarter the size of the main island. Danelle had been thinking about renaming the island, after all, it did belong to her, but she was only going to lengthen the name. Nothing more. Something like 'Remmanina Archipelago', she had said. At the moment, she could relax and think as much as she liked. There was nothing interesting happening right now anyway.  
  
Rachelle took one look at the forest and turned away. The others kept on, but Li-Anne turned around for a moment.   
"Shelle? What's up?" she asked, looking at her.  
Rachelle shrugged. "What if I flip into a tree again?"  
Li-Anne shook her head. "Dude, don't be such a pussy. C'mon, aren't you supposed to be leader or somethin'? Besides. This is the only place left that no-one's looking around."  
Rachelle sighed. She hated to admit it when someone besides her was right. But, she'd better go with this anyway, after all, she'd do anything to show up that stuck-up tart, Xu. So, remembering this, she nodded and quickly got in front of her group again, leading them off into the forest. When they had gotten deep enough into the forest, she turned to them.  
"Alright, people, you all have to listen to me. Whatever I say, you gota do it, alright?"  
Li-Anne nodded. "Sure dude."  
Rachelle crossed her arms and grinned. "First off, Steven? Can you jam this log here, up your ass?"  
  
Sunshine Peak was truly meant to be hidden. Because if people like Vinzer Delling, or his son who is now in rule, were to find it, they'd exploit it and destroy it. It was a hidden paradise. From glowing crystals embedded in the roof and walls of the cave, the entire cavern glittered with what was like replicated sunlight. What had been done, was that there were crystals along the tunnel path into the Peak, and they reflected the sunlight from outside, stored it, mixed it with their own glow, and reflected it all around the cave. But that wasn't all. Flowing from an underground water channel, a huge clear blue, sparkling waterfall cascaded down into a lake, which lead off underground, back into the concealed underground lake that kept the continuous stream of water coming through. There were giant ferns, huge rainforest trees, fallen logs, it was like being in Grandidi during one of it's beautiful summer days, when Trabia's cold weather couldn't be felt. There was a thin mist hovering close to the ground, and it was fairly thick, and came up to their shins. it was like wading through water, but you couldn't see through it.The air hung with moist warmth, and there were trickles of water all over the leaves. It was truly a replicated rainforest. Danelle knew it was here, and had never told anybody about it, and had never bragged about it to anybody. It was a secret worth keeping. Moss and epiphytes grew along the logs and up the trees, frogs croaked and there were the sounds of exotic birds singing. There were beautiful flowers bigger than both your hands, and when they came to the lake at the end of the cavern, the visitors stood in awe. Danelle walked up to the waters edge and kneeled down. She could see something in the water. Laguna walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder, trying to see what it was she was looking at. He couldn't see anything. She looked at him out the corner of her eye and grinned discretely. Discretely enough for him not to see her, but Fujin, Raine and Ellone did, and they both tried to stop themselves from laughing. Raine turned to Ellone. "Do you think we should warn him?" she whispered.  
Ellone shook her head. "And ruin all the fun?" she replied, "Nah, we should just leave it."  
Danelle shifted position for a moment, and made it look like she was staring even harder into the water. Laguna looked at her.  
"Dani, what're you lookin' at?"  
Danelle looked up at him innocently. "Oh, what? Can't you see? Here, I'll show you, you have to look real close,"  
As Laguna went to look closer into the water, Danelle quickly spun around and pushed him, throwing him completely off balance on the edge, and he fell with a splash into the water below. The four still standing above on the bank were laughing like mad, and Danelle kneeled down at the edge, looking at him. He was a sight. Positively soaked, he looked up at Danelle sidewardly, and saw her grinning at him. He half-laughed and shook his head. Danelle grinned.  
"Oh, Uncle Laguna, you should know me by now. I mean, They knew what I was gonna do."  
Fujin came up next to Danelle, trying to stop laughing. She put a hand on Danelle's shoulder. She shook her head.  
"That was absolutely hillarious, Dani, do it again."  
Danelle looked at her. "Sure Fujin, if you insist."  
Suddenly, she swung and knocked Fujin off the edge, but didn't realise that Fujin had a grasp on her shoulder, and pulled her in too. Danelle screamed in surprise, landing in the water, almost on top of Laguna. They all started laughing. After a moment, when Danelle had recovered from the surprise, she began to laugh too. She hadn't gotten as wet as Laguna, and Fujin was making herself worse by trying to get them even more wet, but splashing herself at the same time. Danelle climbed out of the water, and looked up at Ellone and Raine. Danelle grinned and shook her head.  
"Well, what makes you two so special? You may as well push each other in too."  
Ellone and Raine looked at each other. "Nah, that's alright, Dani," Ellone said, backing up behind Raine. Raine nodded.  
"Yes, I think I'll pass on that too." Laguna jumped out and ran over to them. "No you won't," he said, laughing, and pushed them both into the lake at once, jumping in after them. Raine cried out, and landed in the water with Ellone. It didn't take long   
for Ellone to start laughing, and Raine just seemed too shocked to speak, but she eventually started laughing too. Danelle sat on the ledge and watched them. She may have started it, but she wasn't impressed when Fujin pulled her in too. The four that were still in the water appeared to be in high spirits, and Danelle let them be. Someone had to keep an eye out, why not her? She was the only one not interested in jumping in the water dressed in her good clothes. Luckily, she hadn't gotten very wet. She shook her head and sighed. She looked across the lake at the waterfall, a huge sheet of sparkling water that coursed out of a passageway opening far above, near the top of the cavern. Near the bottom, above the water, there was a short jutt of rock that broke the fall of the water, and the water coursed down either side of this into the water below. She looked around and stood up, walking over to a large fallen log, near the side of the water, and jumped up onto it, sitting down. She thought about everything that had been going on lately, and the thought of what happened to Squall crossed her mind. She did believe that he had survived, but how long would that last? It would only take for Shan-Tu to find him again. But what about Shan-Tu? After they flashed the engine's in her face, what happened to her. She had gone careening into the water, and for all they knew, Shan-Tu could have drowned. The thought began to make her feel guilty. She shook the thoughts from her head and pulled some of the old bark off the log. Tossing it into the water, she could have sworn that she had seen something beneath it. As she stared into the water, another reflection appeared beside hers. Looking up, she saw a small, and rather cute rabbit-like GF beside her. She smiled.  
"Meekii. What a surprise. What're you doing here?"  
Meekii tittered cutely. "Nothin'. I'm allowed to be here, aren't I?"  
Danelle nodded. "Oh, yeah, be careful, though, the Dragons are here."  
Meekii shrugged, and put up her fists, hitting at an imaginary opponent. It was funny to see this moogle-like creature jumping up and down, trying to appear tough.  
"No worries, I'll just give 'em some of this, and this!" she cried, punching the air in front of her. Danelle shrugged.  
"I doubt that'd be very convincing, somehow."  
Meekii looked up at her. "Why not?"  
"Because quite a few of the others aren't convinced that you've passed the baby stage."  
Meekii sighed, her ears drooping at the sides of her head.  
"I know, but look at me, I look adorable, haven't found my power yet, and I'm about as big as a house cat. How many monsters are gonna be afraid of me? I won't even qualify to be a drawn GF."  
Danelle shook her head. "No worries, Meekii, you'll get it worked out someday."  
Meekii sighed again, and looked out at the others in the water, and giggled.  
"No offence, Danelle, but I'd be embarrassed to be around them."  
Danelle laughed. "I started it." Meekii grinned. "Well, I guess that changes everything."  
"Stick around, Meekii, one day you'll figure yourself out."  
Meekii smiled cutely, and then ran off. Danelle shook her head.  
"I doubt even an expert would believe that she's a GF."   
  
There was darkness. Nothing but sheer blackness. The soft soil of the roof above occasionally came a tiny bit loose, and small clumps or specks of dirt would fall down, mainly when something heavy crossed overhead. The strange, bird-like, yet reptilian form shifted onto it's back, putting it's clawed forearms behind it's head, looking strangely human. Very suddenly, a red cross appeared in the darkness. The red cross contracted and spun 45 degrees, before turning back. It was not a red glowing red cross at all. It was some sort of infra-red device, and the creature was using it. Staggering slowly to it's feet, it swung what, in the darkness appeared to be a shotgun, over it's shoulder, before loading it, and a lazer-sight on the gun clicked on. The monster shook it's arms free of tension. In a strange, southern accent, it muttered something under it's breath. Then it looked up at the roof, aimed and fired. The projectile fired left a trail, and glowed as it sped up. It took nanoseconds to blast a hole wide enough for Aeolus to fall in. Light fell instantly onto the tiger-striped, bipedal lizard. He pointed his snout to the sky and reloaded his gun. The infra-red was now revealed to actually be his right eye. He wore a military camouflage jacket and had two huge, curved claws, one on each foot. His tail was replaced by a full metal piece, spined and crafted for flexibility and power from titanium alloy. He hissed slightly.  
"It's time."  
  
Rinoa looked at her group, and then at the sky. What in the world was going on? Where were the Dragons? She hadn't heard from anyone, and all the GFs apparently in the area were still there. The watched as the sun sank slowly below the horizon, and the waves in the bay were lapping meekly at the pillars of the docks. Joel's boat bobbed lazily in the water, and Joel was getting ready to put off. He had wanted to stay, but Danelle had told him that he had other things to do, and that he needed to do them, so he best go. Joel appeared on the deck of the boat, which did appear quite large for just one person. But still, being a fishing boat like it was, it was understandable. He looked up at them, and waved for them to come down. Rinoa led them onto the docks, and up to the boat. Joel leaned on the railing around the side of the boat.  
"Miss, what'dya doin' down on the docks, huh? Only GF you'll find 'round here is Ahuizotl."  
Quistis nodded. "That's who we're looking for." Joel pointed out at the heads.  
"Out there. he's way out at the heads. You wanna talk to 'im, miss? You'll 'ave to walk all the way out there."  
Rinoa looked out at the heads. It didn't look all that dangerous, she could see the serpent GF sailing lazily, yet cautiously low in the water around the left headland. Rinoa nodded.  
"Do you suppose I should go ahead?" she asked Selphie, who was standing next to her at this moment. Selphie shrugged.  
"You sure it's safe? You're not planning on going over alone, are you Rinoa? I mean, what would Squall say?"  
Rinoa thought about it. "He'd say 'whatever'," she said with a laugh, remembering the times when he had been so cold and sort of heartless. Selphie agreed, this could be true, but what she had really meant was that Squall would never let her go out there alone. He would have made at least someone else go with her. Rinoa nodded again, taking a step towards the path up onto the overlook on the headlands. Selphie stopped her.  
"C'mon, Rinoa, take someone with you. You can't go up there by yourself."  
"Why not?"  
Selphie put her hands on her hips. "'Cause I said so."  
Rinoa nodded. "Okay, Come on Zell."  
Zell looked around, noting that he had been called on, but who by? Rinoa waved at him, and he walked over.   
"Rest of you, wait for me. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Rinoa and Zell walked off to speak with ahuizotl, and the others waited for her on the levy above the docks. It seemed as if these GFs had a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere, as all of a sudden, an odd-looking bird alighted behind them. It looked out at the direction that Rinoa and Zell had gone, completely ignoring the other group. The bird was a giant. It towered over them, but it would definitely be smaller than Bahamut. Selphie was feeling daring today, so she approached it, all in good faith that the GFs on the island wouldn't even dream of harming them. The others stared in shock and fear as she walked boldly up to the bird, which still hadn't acknowledged their presence. Selphie stood in front of the bird and looked up at it. It was about 3 times her height, and it's feathers were apparently clear. The bird was as if it's feathers were made of flexible glass. They were only semi-transparent, however, and were in layers enough so that you couldn't see it's body underneath them. But whenever sunlight passed over the feathers, a rainbow of colour appeared in them. As it's feathers fluttered in the calm breeze, they sparkled with many bright, shimmering colours. Selphie cleared her throat, and the bird looked down slightly.   
"Hi! Who're you?" she called to it.  
The bird stood a moment and ruffled it's feathers slightly.  
"The missing link," it replied quietly. Selphie looked at it.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said."  
Selphie, as well as the others, was utterly confused. This GF was talking in riddles. Quistis, after having been successful at interpreting dragon riddles (which are in fact, rather difficult riddles to solve), thought for a moment.  
"But, isn't that 'what' you are? She asked 'who' you are."  
The bird smirked vaguely. "Smart. My name, if that is what you ask, is Tybalt."  
Irvine nodded. "Ohh, yeah, I know now. The supposedly missing link between Rakuka, Mululu and Pheonix, and all other birds." Quistis glanced at him out the corner of her eye. "Somebody's been listening in class for once." "What's that s'posed to mean?"  
Quistis just laughed. Tybalt shrugged, his glassy feathers shifting colours again.  
"I am more interested in them. Do they know how dangerous it is to go out on the heads?"  
Selphie cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?"  
Tybalt stared out at the end of the headlands, where some sort of eagle or something was circling above the overlook. Tybalt narrowed his eyes.  
"Rakuka."  
  
Rinoa stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't as easy as it looked to climb the path to the overlook. She looked ahead, at Zell, who was waiting for her to come along. The dirt path was lightly damp, but still loose, and she had almost slipped several times. The growth around here was mainly all weeds and low grasses. There were a few small field mice scurrying in amongst the brush, and a couple of small birds around too. Zell was about to remind her that they had probably get this over with before the sun went down, when he noticed a figure running up towards them.  
"Rinoa! Rinoa!" Selphie called, as she ran up to her. "You gotta get away from here real quick!"  
Rinoa looked at Selphie strangely.  
"Selpie, what's up? Why do we have to get away from here? What's going on?"  
Selphie was jumping up and down, pointing at the sky and waving her arms, babbling on and on, and the two could barely understand what she was trying to say. Rinoa shook her head and sighed.  
"Selphie, CALM DOWN!" Rinoa yelled. Zell had to clamp his hands over his ears. Selphie stood there, bouncing slightly on her heels, but quietly. She still seemed very panicky, and very much in a hurry. Rinoa held up both her hands and kept her calmed down.  
"Now, slowly. What-do-you-want-to-say?"  
Selphie took a deep breath and sighed. "OooooKay. Here, ahh, you need to go back," she said, slowly and quietly, trying to keep herself under control, "Because the headlands are home to a ravenous and very nasty GF bird called Rakuka."  
Rinoa looked back at Zell. "You did Danelle's mythology course. What's a Rakuka?"  
Zell grinned sheepishly and nervously put his hands on his hips.  
"Well, it's the bird that, before the Galbadian government ditched it here, attacked FH. It tore through the town, busted up a load o' stuff, and killed quite a few of the residents in the process. The most shockin' thing of all is that it managed to do all this in less than 15 minutes."  
Rinoa nodded slowly. "So that would mean that we shouldn't be up here."  
Selphie glanced around. "Maybe, we should go."  
Rinoa and Zell quickly agreed.   
"We don't really need to speak to Ahuizotl that badly," Rinoa said, as they cautiously moved away from the overlook. Rinoa was walking backwards, hoping to keep and eye out behind them, when she tripped over something and landed on her backside in a pool of dust. The dust flew up around her, and as it cleared, She realised that Selphie and Zell were staring at her with shock. Or maybe they were staring past her. Rinoa got onto her knees, brushing the dust off her front. She was about to get up, when there was a giant beat behind her. Out of the clearing dust, a huge, vandyke brown, feathered form rose up, spreading it's huge wings with such a force, that it instantly cleared the remaining floating dust away. Rinoa spun around enough to see, as the Rakuka screamed out, it's horrifying cry echoing out over the bay. Rinoa cried out and jumped up, but before she could get out of range, Rakuka brought it's talon down on her, pinning her to the ground under it's immense claws. Zell ran forward, ready to defend her, but Rakuka merely flicked him away with it's wing. Rakuka kept it's wing's half folded at it's sides, and screeched down at Rinoa. She covered her head with her hands, shaking her head and whispering to herself. Selphie swung her nunchaku at the bird, and it struck him in the head. It ducked to the side after being hit, and screeched at her.   
"Rinoa! We'll save you!" Selphie called out to her. Rakuka screeched again. Rakuka was about to strike Rinoa, when out of nowhere, The glass-bird appeared, striking Rakuka off-balance. Rakuka hit back at Tybalt, rising into the air and clawing at him. Zell ran over and helped Rinoa up, and the three of them cast one glance at Tybalt and Rakuka, before sprinting the rest of the way down to the docks. Irvine, Quistis and Joel were there waiting for them. Quistis ran up to Rinoa.  
"Tybalt just shot off! What happened!?"  
Rinoa fell to her knees, and tried not to burst out in tears. She shook her head, wiping at her eyes.  
"I've been possessed, merged with a sorceress, almost died in outer space, but that's the first time I've come anywhere near being eaten by a giant bird."  
Selphie dropped down next to her, and began to attempt to make her feel better. Rinoa smiled weakly.  
"Thanks, Selphie. For coming to warn us."  
She nodded. "That's alright, Rinoa. Maybe we should get back to Danelle. This party thing is only gonna work for us if we know what we're doing on this island."  
Irvine agreed. "I know where her team went, by the way. Some place on the mountain on the left," he said, pointing up at Sunshine Mountain, "Called Sunshine Peak. Heard her say it to them before I was out of earshot." Rinoa nodded, standing up. "Alright. We'll find a friendly GF and ask them to show us the way."   
  
The raptor ran at high speeds over the Great Plains of Galbadia, heading for Delling City. But this was no ordinary raptor. It was wearing a camouflage jacket and was running awkwardly, because it was carrying a heavy-looking gun. His right eye had been replaced by an infra-red sensor. He ran like a bird, and seemed to fly over the ground, at speeds high enough to be able to completely disregard any monsters he ran into. Which was what he was doing. Skidding to a stop outside the gateway of Delling City, he looked around slowly, before sneaking into the city's darkened backstreets. His direction was the Caraway's Mansion.  
  
Danelle stood at the edge of the water, and watched as she noticed the other half of her original group edging through the forest. By now, the novelty of screwing around in the lake had passed, and they were left sitting around on the ledge overhanging the water. Ellone was laying on the soft grass on the ledge and had one hand in the water, looking out at the waterfall. Raine was sitting up on a log, constantly combing her hands through her still rather wet hair and turning to Laguna to talk to him every now and then. Laguna was next to her, but on the ground, leaning back against the log, looking rather tired. Fujin was standing above Ellone, skipping rocks on the smooth water of the lake. Danelle turned to them and pointed to the other team coming through the forest, being led by the GF Griphion; a GF that was always attacked, as people thought that it was a regular monster, it was half lion, half eagle. Fujin turned slightly, and Ellone sat up. Rinoa led her group to the clearing around the ledge where they had all been hanging around. Danelle wasn't as tired as the rest, and managed to pick up quite quickly that the other group were exhausted. She walked up to them.  
"What's up, you guys? you look like you've just ran the full length of Horizon Bridge. What happened to you all?"  
Selphie shifted from one foot to the other and drooped her head.  
"I wanna go to sleep."  
Danelle smiled. "Don't worry. I can easily see that you guys are tired. We, ahem, I haven't been running around, so I'm not tired at all. Laguna looked at her.  
"Well, we wouldn't be so tired out, if you hadn't started,"  
Danelle grinned. She turned to Rinoa. "We had an accident. It was really weird. Laguna fell in the water."  
Raine sighed. "And for some odd reason, we all fell in shortly after."  
Fujin pulled back and lobbed a rock out across the water.   
"Danelle didn't stay for very long. She's like a cat. Hates the water."  
Danelle glared at her. "That's why you pulled me in, too."  
Fujin grinned. "True."  
Danelle turned back to Rinoa. "So, what are you doing up here?" Quistis stepped forward. "We had a run-in with the Rakuka, and we decided that perhaps it would be better if we stuck around you, as we really don't know enough about the island to go off by ourselves. Even though it makes us sound like children to say so."  
Danelle thought for a minute. "That's alright, but, think about it, if you guys had to come back because you didn't know anything about the island, and you guys can take care of yourselves,"  
Fujin put her hands behind her back. "Then what about Rachelle and the people in the other team?"  
  
"Kill it! Kill it!" Kylie shrieked, ducking the swoop from the Thrustaevis. Rachelle stood back and unloaded a round from her Desert Eagle into the monster's body. The Thrustaevis buckled for a moment, but quickly regained it's balance, but a little too late, and it flew headlong into the whirring sawblade attached to the end of Li-Anne's gun. The creature dropped dead on the ground. Kylie was still holding her hands on her head, and the others started to laugh. Rachelle put her pistols away, and crossed her arms.  
"Bloody hell, friggin' monsters, I swear." Cassias laughed. "I should have brought my bodyguard." Li-Anne rolled her eyes. "You could afford one for all of us. Ama Chisai."  
Cassias stuck his middle finger up at her. "I'm not a little bitch," he said, with a high pitch.  
Rachelle put her hand up to the side of her face, and waved her little finger at him.  
"Kasaiasu chan, inkei ga, totomo, totomo chisai, desu ne."  
Cassias did a repeat performance. The others just laughed. They were all years older than him, and he wasn't even a SeeD. Rachelle groaned.   
"Dammit. We've got nuthin' to do."  
  
Xu looked out at the water. It was glowing orange in the light of the setting sun, and she was becoming disturbed, as there was no news of the Dragon's at all. The pass of water between Rem Minor and Major was called the Bethlehem Passage. Apparently the whole archipelago used to be called the Bethlehem Archipelago. Then, somewhere at the turn of the century, the name was changed by Galbadia to the Rem Archipelago. She looked over at Chris and Christine, the infamous couple from Garden. They were so well known, as they both had basically the same first name. Archer and Daniels as they were often called, were an item, and everyone knew it. They were sitting together a little way away, separating themselves from another famous pair, Jennet and Carmen, the Diamond Duo from the CC Group. They were always picking on Archer and Daniels. Jennet and Carmen were seemingly inseparable, and they were standing on the beach, barely in earshot, throwing sand at each other. Ci-Ci was sitting quietly, next to Adam, on the slope where the grass met the sand. Those two were a mystery. No-one knew whether they were together or not. Jo-Anne was a little way away from Adam and Ci-Ci, leaning against a tree, looking as though she was asleep. She probably was. It wasn't like they were doing anything.   
  
Night had very much fallen. The light at Sunshine Peak had begun to fade, even though the sun had already set. It took time for the crystals to loose their glow at night, but it didn't take long for them to light up again in the morning. If you lived at Sunshine Peak, you'd probably get used to the short nights. Sunshine Peak was also known as the home of the GF gods. Danelle had never seen any GF gods, though. So she doubted that this story was true. Now, she was the only person awake. She didn't mind, after all, she hadn't had the chance to tire herself out. And she was used to it anyway. Not far from here, was another work of art by Dama Dagenda, it was the Floral Gully, where the Four Elementals live. It wasn't as beautiful as Sunshine Peak, however. Danelle looked around, listening. She could hear something. Suddenly, out of the bushes, sprang a tiny creature. Danelle jerked back, but the little animal raised a hand to it's lips, hushing her. It was a queer little green thing, with elf-like ears, reddish eyes and little wings.  
"Colchi!" Danelle hissed at the pixie-dragon, "Don't frighten people so! What do you want?"  
Colchi shifted from foot to foot as he thought over his message. Then he nodded.   
"Sorry to worry you, miss, but Aeolus says the Dragons re-surfaced again, this time they're closer than ever to achieving their goals, during the day, they've been low-profile, keeping their activities quiet, but they have been taking note of everyone and everything on the island and they've struck! They have managed to get most of the bigger GFs in one place, and now there's a threat to Dama Dagenda's Grove, the shrine in Floral Gully and the Gold Hall. Aeolus says it's real important that you get moving! They're about 4 -5km east of the ranch house, but 2km south of Pheonix Circle"  
Danelle nodded, somewhat relieved to hear some news about the Dragons. Griphion had already awoken, having been right next to Danelle while the two were talking. She turned to him.  
"Griphion, would you lend a voice?" Griphion looked at her, not tired at all. "High, low or a bit of everything?"  
"Something that's loud enough to wake the dead."  
Griphion drew back his head, and Danelle blocked her ears. Colchi did the same. Griphion then let out an ear-piercing shriek, waking everyone with a start. Laguna stood up.   
"What's goin' on?"  
Griphion had the louder voice, so he voiced Danelle's words.  
"Dragon's are attacking. Island latitude 30 degrees north, 70 degrees east. You'll see it when you exit the tunnel. Move out!"  
Danelle grinned at Griphion. "Thanks."  
Then the whole group moved off quickly, towards the spot where Colchi had directed. He had been right. When they finally got out into the warm, night air outside the Peak, they could see the intense fighting going on a little way out from the mountains. The Dragons had searchlights up, and were using them to temporarily blind the bigger GFs. It didn't take them long to get down to the outer rim of the fighting. Laguna turned to Raine and Ellone.  
"This is no place for you two. Stay back, alright?" They both agreed, and were left in the care of the Four Elementals. They all split up and took separate areas. the Dragons didn't even notice them. Danelle ducked under the feathered wing of Mululu, Rakuka's female, and rather kind counterpart. She was also a bird, and was very much similar to the great killer bird. Mululu was crouched against the ground, her bluish-black feathers helping her to blend in slightly with the darkened grass.  
"Why not fly away?" Mululu looked at her. "Thay are well armed. I'd much rather be stepped on, than be shot in the wing, or tranquillised and shipped away from here."  
She nodded. "Good point. Take care and be careful."  
Mululu nodded, pressing herself lower to the ground as Danelle slipped away. It didn't take her long to find Seifer, and as he brought down yet another of the GFs, she noticed that the fighting was beginning to pan out, the battles were becoming a fair distance apart, and it was spread out over a bigger area. This was due to both the GFs forcing them away, and the fact that their group was trying to take them out. She turned slightly, and noticed someone crouched behind a log nearby. She ran over to her. Xu looked up as she approached, and stumbled to her feet. She smiled meekly. Danelle noticed that she was clutching her shoulder; she was injured, for the first time in ages, Xu had actually been hurt while fighting.  
"Xu, you alright?" Xu nodded. "I'll be fine," she said quietly, but you could tell that whatever it was that she had done, hurt a fair bit. "The nerve of that guy."  
Danelle cocked her head to the side. "What happened?"  
Xu glanced at her shoulder. "Stupid of me, I tried to stop Seifer."  
"And he got you, huh?"   
Xu nodded. "Get him back for me?" Danelle nodded. "I'm gonna get him anyway. He needs a good kick in the hind quarters."  
Xu laughed, but it was strained. Danelle pointed.  
"Try and get over there, up where the trees are. My aunt's up there, and so's Ellone. It's a little obvious that you can't take much more."  
Xu agreed, and moved off quietly in the direction that she had pointed. Danelle watched her go, and moved around the other side of the log, almost stepping on Selphie, who had managed to get around here. Danelle crouched down beside her Selphie looked at her. "I know the other team's here, but I couldn't find any of them except for Li-Anne, you can tell her a mile away. That flame-thrower is like a beacon saying 'come and get me, I'm a psycho'."  
"That's not really nice." Selphie shrugged. "Oh well, it's true. Doesn't matter anyway. I really wanna kick Seifer square between the legs."  
Danelle laughed. "Someone's gonna end up takin' him out tonight. I'll make sure of it."  
Selphie looked at her strangely, as if she thought that she meant something else. Danelle shook her head.  
"I found Xu. Seifer's gettin' a good one from me, forwarded from her." "He didn't hurt her, did he?" Selphie asked worriedly.  
Danelle nodded. "Yeah, right on the shoulder, too. She's gone over to Raine and Elle, I told her to."  
Selphie sighed. "I think that we should get Rachelle to come over and give him a good hiding. She wouldn't hold back, either."  
Danelle shrugged, getting up, but still keeping low. "In the words of the ever-famous Rachelle Fidler, I'm gonna go kick 'im in his imaginary balls."  
Selphie grinned and watched her go. Danelle walked out, and came up behind Seifer, who had just finished ordering a group of men around, and was watching for another issue to arise. He seemed to be pleased with himself, and when he saw Danelle, his grin widened.  
"Lanza! What a great surprise." Danelle glared at him. "You really have no manners, Seifer, Xu told me to give you a whopping. And I plan to."  
Seifer continued grinning. "I ain't afraid of you, Lanza. What're you gonna do? If you touch me, I might just be able to find something to do with a certain someone that recently told me what she thinks of me."  
Danelle noticed that offside, two of the men were holding back Fujin, who seemed rather enraged. Danelle grinned slightly.   
"You let her go, and she's gonna go ballistic."  
"I don't plan to let her go, I plan to feed her to the Rakuka." "I don't think so," Danelle replied. She looked over at Fujin. "Fujin, you okay?"  
Fujin looked at Seifer darkly. "Oh, yes. But I'm going to kick his ass when I get out of this!"  
Danelle nodded. "Allow me to be of assistance."  
She quickly sheathed her sword and ran at Seifer, but purposefully stepped to the side, and swung at one of the men holding Fujin back. He let go, out of fear of having his head sliced off by the razor sharp blade. That was all that was needed. Fujin pulled out of the other's grasp, and made a rush for Seifer. She landed a blow right on his temple, and he stumbled to the side, dazed slightly. Danelle laughed. Apparently Zell wasn't the only one who could fight with his fists. Before he could recover, Fujin kicked him in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground. She pulled him back up by his shirt, and got ready to punch him in the face again. Danelle walked up behind her and held her fist back. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy." Fujin glanced at Danelle, then back at Seifer, lowering her fist. She pushed him back down to the ground and backed up, rubbing the part of her hand she had used when she first hit him.  
"Callous asshole."  
Danelle tried to stop herself from laughing. Seifer staggered to his feet, and backed away from the two of them. He motioned to some of the men standing behind him, and they came forward. Danelle held her sword ready, and Selphie jumped up, ready to join in. Fujin also held her weapon ready. Three of the Dragons' Alpha Team came up against them. Selphie was very ready. She lashed out first, hitting the first in the jaw with the nunchaku, and he fell to the ground, his neck snapped. Fujin and Danelle had a plan they used when they worked together. Fujin wasted no time in striking out with Metsu, and Danelle followed up with a command ability from Banshee, to attack all. She hit the remaining two, and, because of her friend's first strike against the both of them, took them both out right away. Seifer had since disappeared. Selphie jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  
"That was cool! It's like, 'Allow me to be of assistance', then whoosh, pow, bang! Prick goes down!"  
Fujin nodded. "Come on. We have to find him."  
The three of them took off after Seifer. Before long, they found themselves at the border of the trees. Tü Yuet looked out at them.  
"What's wrong?"  
Selphie looked at the chinese dragon. "Did you see Seifer come through here?"  
Tü Yuet shook his head. Raine appeared behind him.  
"Dani, could you please find Laguna for me?"  
"Why?"  
Raine looked around. "I just have this funny feeling. Can you?" Danelle shrugged. She was about to turn around, when Selphie tapped her shoulder. She turned to her.  
"Please don't tap my shoulder, Selphie, I hate it." "Sorry, Dani," she began, "But maybe we should move slowly and inconspicuously away from Raine and Elle." Danelle turned, and saw why. Seifer now stood, between them and the rest of the battle zone.   
"Uh-oh. If he finds out about Raine and Elle, he'll have our weak points." Seifer stepped forward, holding his gunblade at his side. One by one, a few of the others appeared behind him, hidden and watching what was going on. Seifer had seen Tü Yuet, and it was only a matter of time now.  
"What'cha hidin' Lanza?" "None of your business, Seifer."  
Seifer shrugged. The three of them spun around as they heard Raine cry out. One of Seifer's men had gotten hold of her, and now she was well out of the cover of the trees. Seifer crossed his arms.  
"Been hidin' new party members, Lanza?" "Let her go, Seifer. She can't hurt you. However, I can."  
Seifer shook his head, and approached Raine.   
"Well, I guess I'll have to show you how damn serious I am about this island."  
He took a few steps back and lifted his gunblade, ready to strike Raine, who looked away and closed her eyes, not even trying to fight back. Danelle made a move forward, but one of the men held her back.   
"Raine! Fight back!"   
Raine shook her head. "How!? I can't, you know I can't."  
Seifer was about to bring the blade down, when a dark form jumped out of the tree behind her, and stopped the blade with a weapon of his own, shielding Raine. The figure holding the glowing blue gunblade was shrouded with darkness. Seifer sprang back, trying to get a better look at the darkened character. Raine looked up, realising that she had been let go of. Her rescuer turned back, both to see who he had just saved, and to make sure she was okay. Danelle pushed past the guy in front of her, and ran up to Raine, and Ellone appeared out of the trees and ran over too. Danelle was furious. She couldn't believe that Seifer had made an attempt at harming a member of her family. Seifer took off, needing to re-calibrate his attacks. Danelle turned to the figure, and stared in shock, as the rest of the original group appeared.   
"My god. I knew it. You're okay! I knew you would be!"  
Rinoa stepped forward. "Squall?"  
Squall turned to her, as she ran up and hugged him.   
"Thank god you're okay!"  
Squall smiled, before turning back to Raine, who he didn't recognise. Laguna had her in his arms, and she was apparently very frightened. Danelle nodded.  
"Ahh, welcome back, Squall, meet my aunt, Raine Loire."  
Squall was indeed surprised. "Raine? But that can't be, I mean,"  
Ellone shrugged. "Miracles happen."  
Danelle sighed. "I just hope that we haven't used up our share of miracles. As far as I'm concerned, we're going to need one to deal with them."  
Rinoa stood for a moment, in Squall's arms, before something occurred to her.  
"How did you get away from Shan-Tu?"  
Squall shook his head. "It's a long story."  
Laguna nodded. "We'll hear it, but you'll have to wait, we have bigger problems to deal with first."   
Salamander ran up. "Danelle, I think you'd better call them."  
Danelle nodded, and pulled a small drawstring pouch out of one of the pockets on the inside of the coat. She picked up a stick and held it in front of Salamander. He launched a flame-thrower at the stick, setting it alight. Danelle held the burning stick up in front of her face, and threw some of the powdery contents of the pouch onto the flame. The flame cracked and burst, turning blue, and giving off a bluish smoke. She held it close to the ground, much like when she summoned Pheonix, except instead, she pulled back and hurled the burning wood into the air. It went high above the tops of the trees, before crashing to the ground a little way away, glowing green now. After a minute, the flame went out altogether. Danelle stood there, looking into the sky.  
"Come on, come on, we need you." There was a loud roar, followed by two others, away in the distance. The three loud noises seemed to be coming from three separate corners of the island. The GFs around all stopped fighting and backed up into the shadows, some retreating far away. There was the sound of wing beats, and the clouds parted and shot away from each other, as if someone were blowing them in opposite directions. There was a dark circle of clouds churning now above the battle zone, and the rest of the sky was clear. The clouds opened up in the middle, like some sort of upside down funnel. From inside the cloud funnel, three dark, dragon-like forms descended. They were completely black, and one stood on each side of the area, creating some sort of triangle. Each had in it's huge, clawed hands, a glowing ball of atomic fire. All at once, they threw their fire up into the funnel. The top of the funnel glowed a terrible, greyish white glow, like feral lightning. The black clouds coursed with the signs of dark matter, and the atomic fire reacted with it in places, causing loud, thunder-like explosions in parts of the clouds. Slowly, the clouds became so charged by energy, that they began to glow. And not just any glow, a nuclear glow, as if they had been exposed to a nuclear warhead. It wasn't a green glow, but it made the clouds look like a photo negative against a blackened, slightly starry sky. The ground below was bathed in a greeny-blue light. It was as though there was a UFO hovering above them. The circle of light was huge, and all the group could do, was sit back and watch in amazement. One by one, the forms stepped into the glow, and as they did, certain areas on their bodies glowed with the light. Each was identical, and their eyes glowed bright yellow-green. The tops of their heads and parts on their necks and underbodies glowed the same colour. Squall couldn't help but think that he'd seen these three mega GFs before. There was one, at the supposed apex of their triangle, that, although completely identical to the other two, was a bit larger in size. Laguna knew where he'd seen them before.  
"Damn, they're the Symbols of Esthar!"  
The three GFs standing out there, were Ragnarok, Apocalypse and Armageddon. They were the base design for the old Centran ships, and so they were also the inspiration for the Estharian flagships.   
"They only come in an event of an emergency. They'll make sure that everyone who is standing in that circle of light is beaten. To put it nicely, even though there is no way to put it better. By the way, is everyone here?" Rachelle checked her team, and Xu checked hers. Rinoa looked around, and they were satisfied that everyone was safe. Ragnarok took a step forward, towards the Dragons, and dropped down onto his forelegs. He looked down at them.  
"SUFFER!" he boomed, and reared up, generating a massive ball of atomic fire in his claws, which he held in front of his chest. Apocalypse and Armageddon did the same. They shot their energy into the funnel again, and because the clouds were already filled with energy, a huge beam of white light came shooting out of the funnel, hitting the ground and burning up everything in it's wake. After it cleared, the only things standing now, were the three Symbols of Esthar. The clouds had disintegrated, and so had the Dragons. Ragnarok shifted slightly, and turned to them.  
"50 were taken out. 10 already dead. 14 killed on the first night. We have been watching. That's 74 from this team. Never before have you thought of succeeding in destroying all the invaders. If you had, you only would have ever been bothered once. They are always the same people. But what disturbs us, and will surely disturb you, was that 75 crossed these borders with intent to steal the GFs and control the island."  
Danelle turned around and looked at him. "Seifer."  
  
Seifer was still alive, but at the moment, he didn't pose a threat, as he was alone. Bahamut and his brothers had taken good care of the ship, even though it deviated from Danelle's original plans to sneak on board and take care of the others on the ship, it didn't matter, as Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO did a better job than they would have done anyway. Now they were once again all in the living room on the main floor of Danelle's house. Danelle was sitting on the windowsill, Raine and Laguna were at the other window, sitting on the seat along the window. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Zell and Irvine were on the lounge that ran through the middle of the room. Angelo was at Rinoa's feet. Fujin was on a chair next to Danelle, Ellone was next to Squall, sitting on the arm of the lounge, Xu was sitting on a pillow on the floor next to Quistis, and Rachelle had taken the rest of the group that had turned up with her downstairs, and they were all down there. Selphie turned to Squall.  
"So, you were going to tell us what happened to you?"  
Squall nodded, and sighed. "Yeah, alright. If you really wanna hear it." "We do," Rinoa said, cuddling closer to him. Squall thought for a moment.  
"Okay then........"  
..........Shan-Tu drew back her head and fired. The massive burst of energy impacted on the ground, barely a foot in front of him, missing him barely by a hair. The blast still threw him off, and he fell, landing with a splash in the water. Shan-Tu hadn't seen him, because of all the dust. As he hit the water, he lost consciousness. But he was lucky enough to be noticed by a shadowy form lying near the bottom of the lake. It swam up, grabbed him, and took him into a small cave, below the ground, but above the water. The creature made sure he was alright, and then moved back into the water. A day later, he regained conciseness. Sitting up, he looked around. He recognised nothing. Standing up shakily, he looked around. And realised he was in a dragon's cave. Backing away, he hoped that the dragon wasn't Shan-Tu, planning to put him through more than she already had. As he backed up, the dragon curiously rose it's head.  
"You're not going, are you?" she asked quietly, "I don't even know your name." "Who are you?" Squall asked, looking around for some way to defend himself. The dragon got up and sat down. He realised that she couldn't be Shan-Tu, as this dragon was much smaller, but was big all the same. She cocked her head to the side.  
"My name is Othello, I don't mean you any harm, I just got you out of a predicament with Shan-Tu. You don't need to worry. I have your gunblade and everything, you can go when you please."  
Squall stood where he was for the moment. If this dragon was offering to return his weapon, and let him go unconditionally, then perhaps she wasn't leading him on about not meaning him any harm. Othello sat up, looking much like some sort of tired dog or cat in the position she was sitting in. For some odd reason, she looked almost cute. Othello looked at him, yawning.  
"If you want it," she yawned, sounding like she really wanted to go back to sleep, "It's over there."  
Othello pointed to the edge of the water. His gunblade was lying on the ground, near the edge of the water. Walking over slowly, he picked it up. He looked up at Othello. She nodded.  
"You can go, I set no conditions, except, I don't know how you're going to fare out in the open by yourself." Squall looked at her. "Why? What about the airship? Shan-Tu promised that they wouldn't get hurt."  
Othello nodded. "Maybe not, if she hadn't known she had missed and went after them."  
Squall went white. "What happened to them?"  
Othello laughed, and shook her head. "They're more than fine, my young friend, but I'm afraid that Shan-Tu is a little pissed about both you and them getting away."  
Squall sighed with relief. Thank god they were alright. He had thought for a moment there, that Othello was saying Shan-Tu had blown the ship like she said she would. But if they had gotten away, then that would mean that they were no longer here. Which in turn meant that he was stranded, without even knowing where his friends had gone. Othello shifted slightly, and pounded the roof of the cave. She spread out one of her long wings over his head, and let the roof cave in. Then she moved again and helped him up and out. They found themselves in the crater that Shan-Tu had created when she had shot at him. Othello shook her head.  
"No more little puzzles for those lovely young people. No-one will ever come to this lake any more. Not after this."  
Squall looked at her. "You mean that Shan-Tu isn't the Lake shadow?"  
Othello shook her head. "No, but she knew that you were coming, and forced me to lie low while she did what she thought was necessary. If I had resisted, she would more than likely have done some really nasty things to me. GFs can't essentially be killed, but it is possible to send them to another plane of existence, by doing to them what would normally kill another creature of the same size and strength." She looked up at the sky. "If you plan to leave, you best go now. Shan-Tu may come back."  
Squall shook his head. "I don't know where to go." Othello looked at him. "Well, I'm sure I could get you there, but the most I can do is glide over a certain expanse of distance. Probably at most, the distance between the eastern borders of Balamb Island, and the sea cliffs of Mordred Plains, bee-line west of it. When you think about it, that's not that big a distance. And from a declining altitude, I can only launch from a high point."  
Squall nodded. "I'll accept your help. I'm sure that you can get me there." Othello nodded, glad to help the teenager out. She had a sort of compassion for young people. She took him as far as she could on foot, to the bluffs east of Delling. At the top of the western sea-cliffs, on the horizon, like some sort of misty illusion. Othello stood at the top of the bluff, below, the water was surging against the base of the cliff. Squall was on her back. Othello shook her head.  
"Creepy, huh? Almost like something out of a horror movie. That's Bethlehem Major, also known as Rem Island. Danelle owns the whole archipelago. Bethlehem Major, Bethlehem Minor. A.k.a, Rem Island and Remmanina Isle. They say, should the world turn to war, something will happen on the island, and the nations will fall back in fear, at the hands of some sort of divine entity. But of course, that could be what brought Danelle to actually live on the island that her parents bought, to keep the island untouchable, but feared so much. Her and her legends. She's going to get herself hurt one day. Especially if she keeps chasing that monster that she's been trying to find for years."  
"Who? Shan-Tu?"  
Othello shook her head. "No, I can't remember his name, he used to be GF, until the great goddess Athena removed his GF powers for misconduct. He was a man killer. Went from city to city, burning the towns and killing all the men, making temporary slaves of the women, and leaving the children in the wilderness to either starve or be eaten by wild animals. He was feared all throughout Centra, and the only structure that he could not enter was the Centra Blue Heaven shrine. It was a shrine to all righteous GFs. Because of the blackness of his heart, he could never enter, or even come near enough to spit embers on the place. Even if he could come near, he couldn't destroy it anyway. It has something to do with how and what it was made of. That's why it still stands today. He's supposed to still be around, and his presence is what causes wars and fighting to break out. Every time war breaks out, Danelle goes to that country, seeking him out. She's a stickler for what's right. Thinks that if she can find a way to get rid of him, there will be no more fighting. Somehow, I don't think that that would be so, no matter how hard anyone tries, people will always fight, no offence, of course, but it's human nature. But in actuality, what we call human nature, is in fact human habit. People have gotten so much into the gist of fighting and arguing with people, that many know nothing else but these ploys of hatred. As much as you people like to deny this fact, it is true: it's all in the up-bringing. You can always tell a good parent by their child. Sometimes it's only one parent, sometimes both. Now, how did I get onto this subject? I'm sorry, am I boring you?"  
Squall shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Can you get over there?"  
Othello nodded. "Of course. If you'll allow me a moment, you see, for me to make it over there, I'll need to fire at the ground, to add a form of propellant to my launch. That way, I'll be able to go farther."  
Squall shrugged. Othello backed right up, spreading her long, thin wings, which for all the world looked like yellowy brown, giant gumleaves. She began to generate a ball of energy in her mouth, and when she thought it was large enough, she made a quick run for the edge, and as she hit the very rim of the cliff, she jumped up in the air, firing her powerful beam of energy at the cliff. A huge area of the rim crashed into the water below, and Othello went rocketing off, gliding quickly over the water. She was constantly flapping her wings, trying to keep a constant elevation as much as she could. As she got closer to the island, of which this side was sheer cliffs and mountains, Othello flapped her wings harder, and she crashed against the cliffside, but instead of colliding with it head-on, she swung up and clutched the side with her claws and climbed the rest of the way up, much like a cat would climb a tree. She reached the top, and found that she had a clear gliding path down onto the plains.  
"Hang on, we're going again," she said, and took off again..............  
............ "And that's about it. Nothing else interesting happened, and you know the rest anyway."  
Danelle appeared to have grown uncomfortable, as she noticed him looking at her.  
"What?! What are you staring at me for?!"  
Laguna put a hand up and looked at her. "Now Dani."  
Danelle shrugged. "Sorry, but, I don't,"  
Squall looked at her. "What was the name of the monster? After I got to the battle ground, I thought about what Othello said, and began thinking that maybe your monster has turned up here."  
Danelle shook her head. "Trust me, if Rapiné was here, the Dragons against us wouldn't be the only war breaking out. You'd find that the GFs would start trying to kill each other as well. The sort of influence he has affects everyone. Even we'd be fighting." Squall shrugged. "I guess we know the name of your monster. Don't go asking us to help you with this one." Quistis nodded. "Mmm. Right. We've had enough trouble with Shan-Tu already."  
Zell thought a moment. "You know, we haven't heard nuthin' about Shan-Tu for a while."  
Selphie crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not complaining about that."  
Suddenly the front door opened and an odd-looking animal walked in. It looked like some sort of lizard-like Chocobo. The strange creature had an even stranger attitude.   
"Helloooo! Aaaanyone like to hear a story? Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!"  
Danelle put a hand on her forehead. "This is just what we need."  
Ellone looked at it. "Who, ahem, what are you?" "I am Mirax! A GF!"  
Danelle mumbled something under her breath. Laguna looked at her.  
"Dani, what was that?"  
Danelle looked up tiredly. "Mirax. I thought I got rid of you."  
Mirax shrugged. "Yes, well my dear, I'm like a boomerang. I always come back."  
"Unfortunately," she mumbled. Selphie looked at her.   
"Why is that, Dani?"  
Danelle shook her head. "Mirax is very, ahh, colourful."  
Mirax grinned. "Well my dear, I'm sorry to have to tell you this my dear friend, but I'm a rainbow."   
Danelle shrugged. "Come on Mirax, everyone knows that you are permanently insane. No offence, but I don't have much tolerance for GFs like that."  
Mirax put her hands on her hips. "Well now, not much tolerance, ey? Why do you still have Banshee then?" Danelle rolled her eyes. It had been her luck to have to retrieve an insane Guardian Force for her SeeD GF exam. And she hadn't had the heart, or been able, to get rid of her. Mirax wasn't her GF, and so was a little easier to get rid of. But it never lasted long. People couldn't stand her.   
"Banshee's a little different. She still possesses at least a little of her original sanity."  
Mirax sighed. "Yes, yes, I got off at the station, but my sanity went all the way to El Jose. I heard that it found a fresh, senile young man and has been with him ever since."  
Rinoa couldn't believe it. She had heard of playful, chatterboxes, serious, deep, cruel, and strange GFs, but she didn't think that they could actually become insane. Well, she had just been proved wrong.  
  
Rachelle and her team had gone back to Garden. Xu remained, but the rest went back. In the end, Squall only had one new addition to his team. He told Danelle that it would be advisable for Xu to go back to Garden, but if she did, she'd have to tell them what had happened. Danelle was compassionate enough to think about what would happen to Seifer if she told anyone. It was true that she hated him, but she didn't want him to get the charges he would for trespassing and endangering human life. Together, they were sentencable with death. Xu didn't mind staying with them. They had decided to find Seifer and find out as much as they could about why he had decided to lead the Dragons against her. At this point, they were once again reduced to choosing teams. Now there were two more than last time, it wouldn't be too hard to choose equal sides. Squall would obviously go with Rinoa, who would more than likely hand over the leadership of the group over to him. Xu was content with joining Danelle. They now stood at the foot of Mt Rising Sun. Danelle's group was first to head off. Squall remained where he was until they were gone. He turned to Rinoa.  
"Can you tell me something? Danelle avoided the subject for some reason." Rinoa shrugged. "I'm sure that if we know, she didn't mean to."  
"How did Raine become revived? She's been gone for years." Rinoa nodded. "Remember Pheonix? Danelle actually has that bird eating out of her hand. For some reason, Pheonix owed her something, and Danelle finally found a way for Pheonix to repay her. She had Pheonix revive Raine. And I'm not sure, but I think that Raine herself may be the reason that they all avoid the subject."  
"All?"  
"You didn't know that Danelle is Laguna and Raine's niece, did you? Did you try asking Laguna, Ellone or even Raine herself?"  
Squall shook his head. "I know that Laguna wouldn't want to talk about it, Ellone and Raine were always around each other, catching up, I'd say, and I don't want to ask Raine because it may upset her, or something." Rinoa crossed her arms. "Since when has that stopped you in the past?"  
Squall sighed. "There's a small difference. Raine died, and was revived. You guys were in no such position." "And that is a good excuse, how?"  
"What's with the questions? I was only asking you." Rinoa laughed. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter. I guess we'd better try and find Seifer. It's a real big place, and he could be anywhere. He's had all night to get away from the grounds, and could have even found a way off the island."   
Selphie leaned against a rock. "He could even be at Sunshine Peak."  
  
Raine pushed Beinigan off the rocks he was teetering on the edge of. He went sprawling into the water below, sending quite a splash up around him. It was only a stream, but the water still moved fast, flowing clear and clean over smooth pebbles, from the snow-capped tops of the mountains. Beinigan looked up contemptibly at Raine, who was leaning against the rocks.  
"What, Ms Loire, could be so important that you must do that to get my attention?" Raine walked away from the edge, realising she was a susceptible target for being pushed in herself, glancing over her shoulder at Danelle and Xu, who were standing not far behind her.   
"Absolutely nothing, Beinigan. So sorry, I couldn't help myself." Beinigan shook his head. "Raine, after all those years, is it possible you could have anti-aged, at all?"  
Raine smiled. Beinigan was sweet for a dragon, and he was one, even if he didn't have wings. Ellone waved at her from the other side of the wide stream.   
"Raine! Raine! Come on!"  
Raine looked over at her. "I'm going last," she said, motioning over her shoulder at the two SeeDs behind her. Ellone laughed. "Yeah, okay. Dani! Xu! Come on!"  
Danelle and Xu looked at Raine, then cautiously crossed the fallen log across the stream. Beinigan laughed.  
"They were as worried about being pushed in as you were."  
Raine followed the two girls across. Luckily, the only one from the group that ended up in the water was Beinigan. He stood up and walked across in the water. They all kept moving. Laguna was chatting loudly to Raine and whoever else was listening, Fujin was rather stupidly walking backwards, talking to Xu and Danelle, who occasionally called out for her to watch out, or turn around and look where she's going, but then on the same token, were keeping quiet at times, just to see her trip and fall over backwards, or telling her to turn around just as she's about to walk into something, and watching her walk into whatever it was they were telling her to watch out for. Behind them, watching and listening with amusement was Ellone and Beinigan, and bringing up the rear was Pooka, a baby GF. They were a strange sight, a very abstract group: the president of Esthar, a woman brought back to life, a SeeD with an arm injury, another SeeD who owned this GF reserve, a girl who, even after multiple trips and accidents, was still walking backwards, a young lady with the power to bring people's conciousnesses back to the past, a wingless, blue, cat-like dragon and a small, pixie-angel GF. But they didn't care who saw them. Besides the second group, there was only one other person on the island.  
  
It was getting near to dusk yet again. Over the past couple of days, Rem Island had seen more than it's fair share of difficulties. Danelle was beginning to wonder why this group had remained here. Rachelle and the others had been more than obliged to accept the offer to return to Garden. That they, her friends for years, had been so quick to leave, while Squall and his companions, who she had only met a bit over a week ago, were so reluctant to leave. She could understand why Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Fujin were content with being here, but why the others? It was a question she intended to ask them when this was all over. But for now, she had to concentrate on finding Seifer. They had been following this clear stream for a while now, and they hadn't found a thing. After Squall countered him when he had attacked Raine, Seifer had taken off. They only had his initial direction to go by. So far they were having no luck. The island was comparatively big, and he could be anywhere. She hoped that the other team was having more luck than they were.  
  
Unfortunately, they had ended up by themselves again, despite their efforts to stay close to the people who knew the island. Squall shook his head. Hopefully they wouldn't have the same problem that he heard Rinoa, Selphie and Zell had with the Rakuka. They had found their way into a forest, it seemed a perfect place to look for Seifer. So far, they had passed countless GFs, though many were just the same GFs crossing paths often. Rinoa sighed.  
"You know, almost a year ago, I'd be really worried if Seifer was missing like this, but not anymore." Selphie looked at her. "Not even a little?"  
Rinoa shrugged. "Maybe. A little. Not much, though."  
Squall looked at them. "I'm only interested in finding him to find out what he's doing here. Surely he's not in the service of another sorceress, and he's not a SeeD, we can all tell that. So what the hell is he doing here?" Quistis crossed her arms. "It's a good question, he'd have to have found out about this place someway or another, Danelle kept this place very hush-hush, you know, to protect it. Can you imagine how many GF seekers would come here to claim them?" Irvine shook his head. "Not exactly possible. You see, 'cause this is private property, there's a non-trespassing law on the whole place. Even if people did know about it, they'd be arrested for trespassing."  
Zell shrugged and sat down on a tree-stump. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, Seifer's just a big chicken for takin' off in the way he did. I wouldn'ta done that. No way. And he reckons that I'm the chicken."  
Squall nodded, he could object, but he wasn't in the mood. He was about to turn and lead them off, when something caught his eye.  
"Well, how about there?" he said, pointing to a cave opening a little way away, almost covered completely by vines and shielded with small trees. The opening could be made out, and it wouldn't be difficult to get in and out of it. Besides, by the looks of the trees and shrubs around the mouth of the cave, something or someone had been through there recently. Zell waved his hands in front of his face.  
"No frikin' way, Squall, no more mysterious caves," he protested, clearly remembering the last time they ventured into the unknown of a darkened opening as such. Squall shrugged.  
"You don't have to come if you're afraid to, Zell. It's alright, I understand. You can wait out here for the rest of us to come back."  
For someone who was new to reverse psychology, it worked pretty well. As they walked off, Zell looked around, and, not much liking the idea of being left out here alone, he ran after them. Rinoa smiled. Squall always seemed to get his own way, just like Danelle. The small group moved slowly up to the entrance to the cave. Squall stopped.   
"Alright. If anyone doesn't want to go, say now, or you're comin', regardless."  
No one said a word. So they all followed Squall into the cave.   
  
According to Danelle, the GFs on the island were 'classed', according to their powers or what other GFs thought of them. There were the baby GFs, small, young GFs that had yet to learn to use their powers, like Alulei and Da Duku, social GFs, who got along with humans and other GFs, an example of them would probably be Banshee or Beinigan. There were power GFs, who had large amounts of strength, like Bahamut or Cactaur, placid GFs, who used hardly any attack power, like Carbuncle or Colchi, and there were the anti-social GFs, who in some cases were weak, who had no tolerance for company, and got vicious around other living things, they were GFs like the Rakuka. But aside from these groups, there was another, separate group, who were special. Some were either extremely highly respected, had immense power, or were believed so legendary, that no-one in history had seen them. Danelle called them GF gods. From what she said, this island used to belong to these GFs. After the Lanza's bought it, they moved up into the mountains, and then below the ground, never to be seen again. To Squall, it was a load of bull, just a heap of stories that were told to vamp up the place, and make people think it more mysterious. But Danelle had insisted, and spurted out a list of names, supposedly these GF gods, one or two for every element. Names like Athena, Osiris, Mayoyama, which was a name they had heard before, Beinigan had insisted that this one existed, Lysarda, Cu Chulainn, Chaos, Boreas, Tzu Shi, Elebana, Zodiac, Ibecca, Zazira, Cu Roi and Locray. He didn't believe her for one reason. She taught mythology, she would have a talent for telling stories. Little did Squall know, that his views on the GF gods were about to change. The group had stopped a little way into the cave, where the path had opened out into a cavern. There were several paths running off this cavern. Rinoa looked around.  
"Again we're stuck wishing that Danelle was with us. This island's whole underground is a network of tunnels. We could take one and end up under Mt Rising Sun, when we wanted to go the lagoon."  
Selphie nodded. "Yeah, you're right. How're we gonna know which way to go? We could be lost down here forever, just trying to find the bathroom!"  
Irvine looked at her. "You don't really expect to find a bathroom down here, do you?"  
"Of course not, dopey, I was kidding!"  
Irvine shrugged and walked to one of the passages. "Well, I think splitting up is out of the question, if we were to get attacked, we'd be busted for sure."  
Zell nodded. "I just don't wanna end up under any more lakes. Once is enough."  
Squall sighed. They were going to have to make a decision sooner or later. Above them, a clinking, like the sound of metal armour knocking together, echoed out around them. In a huge clatter, a strange creature landed in front of them. The rose slowly up from his crouched landing position, holding a sword, and covered in heavy metal armour. His green eyes glowed in the half-light, and he stood at the ready, as if he were ready to fight them  
should he have to. His short, pointed ears twitched, and his long tail swished. He was brownish and furry, standing about as tall as Laguna. The GF stood and watched them, and they did the same. Selphie jumped stepped slowly forward, and Squall turned to look at her, trying to will her to step back. It didn't work. Selphie looked at the weasel-like creature.  
"Who are you?"  
The bipedal weasel turned quickly to look at her. He glared at her for a moment, and then snorted, lowering his sword only slightly.  
"Identify yourselves, trespassers, I am Cu Chulainn, son of Athena, and her loyal knight."  
Squall sighed. He didn't want any trouble with him. He didn't look like one to mess with, heavily armoured with a big sword.   
"Squall, and my party. We don't mean you harm."  
Cu Chulainn stood up strait and scoffed. "Ha! You make me laugh, little man. Even if you were here to challenge me, no threat would you be."  
Squall resisted the urge to bite back. Perhaps Cu Chulainn was being cocky, but the way he saw it, the GF was only trying to get them drawn into a fight. Rinoa looked at Cu Chulainn, and remembered something.  
"Did you say you were Cu Chulainn?"  
The weasel GF nodded, and swung his sword around, tucking it into his belt.  
"That I did, young miss. And what, is yours?"  
Rinoa smiled slightly. "Rinoa."  
Cu Chulainn bowed down to her. "Such a pretty name, young lady, suitable for a pretty girl."  
Rinoa smiled. "Danelle told us you were a GF god."  
Cu Chulainn nodded. "True, but we prefer to be called legendary GFs. Don't tell me, young Rinoa, you must be a human goddess, such beauty can only come from such a source."   
Rinoa laughed, and turned to Squall. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to crack onto me."  
Squall grunted. "Me too."  
"Oh Squall. Don't tell me you're jealous of a GF."  
Cu Chulainn laughed at this. "Well, my friend, I'm sure you have ended up in the underground for some reason or another," he walked slowly up to Rinoa, and held her hand, "And I would be delighted to help you, of course."  
Squall walked up to him. "That would be fine."  
Cu Chulainn grinned. "Do I anger you, boy? My, I certainly hope not. We wouldn't want you to mean me any harm now, would we?"  
Rinoa giggled. Somehow, Cu Chulainn, despite being a revered GF god, knew he was amusing her, and persisted to act this way to impress them. The others were enjoying the show, too. Cu Chulainn turned serious and looked at Squall.  
"So, what has brought you down to the underground? Not a good place to be if you don't want to get hurt."  
Squall straitened himself up and looked him in the eye. "We're looking for someone wearing a with jacket. He's blonde, and should be carrying a gunblade."  
Cu Chulainn nodded. "You're on the right track then, my friend, he passed through the second door to the right from the one that leads to the hall where the gold statues are. I'm afraid I cannot be more precise, it's against the rules."  
"Whose rules?" "The rules all GFs abide by. When they help people find others, they cannot give direct directions. Sorry, my friend."  
"What if I told you he was the last of the invaders, and we need to find him to turn him into the Galbadian Government?"  
Cu Chulainn looked at him in surprise. "Well, now. That changes everything. Come, come, follow me, I'll take you as far as I can. There comes a point where I cannot go any farther, from there, you're on your own."  
They nodded. To get help from a high status GF was a pretty big thing in the GF world, so Squall wondered if this would affect the compatibility between them and their GFs. Cu Chulainn led them into a tunnel, and wound through the dark passageways, barely keeping in sight of Squall and his group. There were several cross-roads, and Cu Chulainn had the courtesy to stop for a moment, long enough for them to catch up, then go off again. At one intersection, He stopped for a little longer, and Selphie was sure she had seen him cast a sneaky glance back at them, and snigger quietly. Then he bounded off into the darkness again, leading them down another path. However, now alerted, Selphie could have sworn that they had been this way before.  
  
The creature, now known to be a GF, stood in amongst the dark shrubbery outside the Caraways Mansion. Waiting for his opportunity, he lay low as the General saw off a well-dressed visitor who pulled away in a very flashy car. Caraway walked inside, and, as quiet as ever, the frightening creature followed him inside the mansion.  
He had business with the General, and wasn't exactly a character you were going to say no to when he requested to speak with you. As General Caraway entered his study, he heard the door close rather suddenly behind him. Spinning on his heels, he gasped in horror. This odd-looking, tall animal, with a metal tail and camouflage jacket, holding a very large shotgun with a sensor in place of one eye, stood between him and the door. Caraway reached out to hit the security button on his desk, but, in the blink of an eye, the GF swung up it's gun and fired quickly, reducing the desk to splinters. General Caraway stood stock-still, not daring to move, in case the bipedal reptile reacted to movement. Neither of the two moved for a long time. Eventually, the GF lowered it's gun and grumbled agitatedly.  
"Are you going to just stand there, mate, or are you gonna say sumthin'? The quicker we talk, the quicker I'm on my merry way. Try to push yer little button again, and maybe next time I'll aim a little higher, ey?"  
Caraway straitened up, and looked around. There was no way to get to any of his weapons without getting blown away by this monster standing before him. He decided to try his luck with talking to it.  
"What is it?"  
The GF stepped forward and shouldered his gun. "Rosco, mate, that's me name. I'm a GF. Won't do ya harm, if we can co-operate. Gettin' me drift, mate?"  
General Caraway nodded. "Alright. What did you want?"  
Rosco looked out the window and narrowed his eyes (so speaking). "Listen mate, yer President ain't what he seems. Lucas Delling ain't Lucas Delling."  
Caraway nodded. "It's true that when he took over his father's place as the President of Galbadia, he had a change of character, maybe, but, what does that have to do with you?"  
Rosco looked at him sharply. For a split second, Caraway thought that he was going to attack him. Rosco nodded.   
"Yeah, I know. Used to be a cool kid, then he became President. But that ain't the deal. When I say Delling ain't Delling, I mean it. And if you don't work me out soon, mate, I'm afraid someone's gonna get hurt. It ain't gonna be me, I'm tellin' you that, but I'll tell ya one thing, I wouldn't let that daughter of yours anywhere near this place for a while."  
Talk of Rinoa instantly caught the General's attention. "Why would Rinoa be anywhere near here? She's at Garden with those friends of hers." Rosco shook his head. "I'd check yer facts, if I were you, mate, she ain't at Garden. She's on the nearest archipelago to this city. Ya know, the one owned by the Lanza's. One of the pieces of land that they own that forces Galbadia to put up with 'ER. Otherwise, shed've been taken care of ages ago. Bein' Estharian an' all."  
Caraway shook his head. "No, she's Centran." Rosco returned the gesture. "Nah, not anymore, she's considered an official citizen of Esthar, has been for years. Again, checkin' your records, mate, ya needa get upta date."  
Caraway crossed his arms. What did he want? Surely he hadn't come here just to argue over whether someone was Estharian or Centran. And what was this he was saying about the President? It was confusing. Very confusing.   
"Are you done here?"  
Rosco shook his head, even though he turned to leave. "Ahh, I guess I'm done, but I can't say the same for 'im. Watch yer back, mate, ya gonna need ta."  
Caraway stopped him for a second as he left. "Really, what are you?"  
Rosco turned his head and looked at the General over his shoulder.  
"Told ya mate, I'm a GF. Velociraptor GF if ya want details."  
Then, without another word, he held his gun ready to fire should he need to, and walked out the door. And disappeared into the twilight. General Caraway watched him leave, as well as he could. Shaking his head, he muttered under his breath something about needing a new desk.  
  
Danelle sighed and leaned against the large boulder next to the stream. They were going to have to cross again, and Danelle couldn't realise why she hadn't seen this coming. If she had've known they would end up back on the other side, she would never have crossed in the first place. They hadn't found Seifer yet, and they obviously weren't going to on this side of the stream. She wondered if Squall was having any luck. She recalled having given him a lecture on everything he would have needed to know before they had left. From his facial expression, she could tell that just about everything she had said, had passed through one ear and out the other. Not that there was anything there to stop it. In her mind, he was one of the most empty-headed people around. You'd have to be, to give up to Shan-Tu. Danelle knew her well enough to know that Shan-Tu wouldn't blow up a town or trash their ship. She had voiced this opinion earlier, and Selphie promptly protested, saying; 'If she wasn't really gonna hurt us that much, then why'd she chase us like she was on fire?' It was a good question, you had to admit, and she couldn't think of an answer at the time. But she remained sure that Shan-Tu wasn't really going to harm the town. She knew that she was an active bluffer. It always seemed to work, anyway. Other things had popped to mind, when she thought about what had happened to Shan-Tu, but she preferred to push them aside and say that it  
wasn't possible, or true. Besides, she had other things to worry about now, than whether or not her friends had anything but dust between their ears, or why her old friend would try to hurt them. Ellone cautiously walked up to the edge of the water, and made sure there was no-one close enough behind her to catch her off-guard.  
"Dani! Are you awake over there? Come on! We have to get going. Although it makes no sense to leave the leader behind, if you don't hurry, we're gonna leave without you!"  
Danelle looked up quickly, and grinned. "Ohhh! Don't do that! I don't wanna be lost out here in the primordial wilderness by myself! Even though I do know the place like the back of my hand!"  
The others laughed. Quickly, Danelle crossed the stream, jumping over the rocks sticking up out of the water. She got to the other side in a flash and grinned at Ellone.  
"You wouldn't really do that, would you?"  
Ellone shook her head. "Nope. If we did, who're we gonna push in the water?"  
Danelle shot around onto the other side of her, away from the water.  
"Don't even think about it, Elle! Once is enough!"  
Laguna stood up. "You were askin' for it though, Dani, after all, you started it."  
Raine elbowed him in the stomach. "Yes, and you had to finish it, didn't you?"  
He grinned at her. "Couldn't resist, I just had to."  
Fujin shook her head. "I think I could have stopped it, but I had to provoke it a little."  
Danelle pointed at her. "Yeah, and it's your fault I fell in the water in the first place!" Fujin smiled and chuckled to herself. Danelle straitened herself out, and turned away.   
"I guess we'd better get going. We have to find Seifer. Can't afford to let him find a way off the island. If he does, we'll never catch him."  
Xu shrugged. "How're you going to find him, anyway? This island is dotted with areas of dense rainforest. Not as dense as Grandidi, or areas of Timber, but all the same, there's probably a million and one places for him to hide. You'd need a bloodhound with one hell of a nose to track him down here."  
Danelle looked at her, and smiled wryly. "Why, what an excellent idea! I'm surprised no-one thought of it before! We'll do just that!" "Just what?" Xu asked, looking at her curiously. Danelle nodded and pulled out a whistle. Blowing it, there was an extremely high-pitched sound, and before the shrill sound had died away, there was a rustling sound in the bushes nearby. A strange creature bounded out of the bushes, looking a little like a greenish-blue dog with a thick, yellowy green mane. It was about as big as Nova or Carbuncle, and had an incredibly cute look about it. Danelle knelt down in front of it.  
"Bulasier. GF dog. Actually, more of a cat-dog, if anything. He'll be out bloodhound."  
Xu laughed in surprise. "Well there you go! I would never have guessed there was a cat-dog GF!"  
Danelle smiled in reply. Then she turned to Bulasier.  
"Alright, Bulasier, I have a job for you. a young man, 18 years old, wearing a white jacket, red crosses on the sleeves, blue shirt, blonde hair, can you find him for me?"  
Bulasier roared loudly, and darted off into the bushes. Danelle nodded. "Already on the trail for us. How about that." Xu seemed confused. "But he didn't even have a scent to go by." "Doesn't need one. Bulasier can smell colours."  
They all ran off after the GF. He led them down a tunnel that went into the underground. Eventually, they came to a massive chamber filled with huge golden statues of GFs. Bulasier stopped and stared in awe. It was obvious he hadn't been down here before. The whole group stood and stared at the giant statues, all crafted from pure gold, and embedded with precious and semi-precious stones. The eyes of the statues were either diamonds, emeralds, rubies or sapphires. There were doors leading off the sides into extensions of the chamber. It seemed that every GF in existence had itself immortalised in golden wonder, here under the ground, in a secret chamber. Danelle put her hands on her hip s and sighed, laughing slightly.  
"Well. Thank you Seifer, if you hadn't led us down here, we would never had found this place."  
Ellone walked up to one of the statues.  
"Wow. That's amazing. 'Ibecca'."  
They looked over. Danelle nodded. "That's right, that's Ibecca. How'd you know that?"  
Ellone pointed. Under each statue, there was a silver plaque with the GF's name and type on it. There must have been thousands of these statues, each one so brilliant, no buyer could put a worthy price on one alone. The group walked slowly through the halls, led along by the GF that had brought them here. As they turned a corner, the halls opened out, and there was a wide room, the walls lined with reliefs, and, in the center, a risen platform. Sitting, shrouded in darkness at the far end of the room, was a huge, serpentine form. As they approached, the creature lifted it's head. It's eyes flashed red. Grinning evilly, a cruel glow emanated from the very floor in which it stood. The small group would stand no chance against the creature, but got ready to fight anyway. Raine and Ellone  
backed away, becoming quickly surrounded by their assigned protectors, each appearing in a flash of their element. There was a burst of flame, and Shein Lün was before them. A crash of thunder, and Tü Yuet was there in a flash. A cool breeze announced Iohas and a small wave of water brought on Beinigan. The four surrounded Raine and Ellone, ready to protect them. Xu stood offside, aware that she couldn't fight, Danelle and Fujin placed themselves between the monster and her. Laguna fell into place in front of the Four Elementals, and Bulasier assumed a battle position. Within a second and three flashes of light, Banshee, Nova and Artemis appeared also. The monster grinned.   
"You want to challenge me? Shouldn't you wait for your friends? For I am the bringer of war. It is I who will destroy this planet. You are warned, I am Rapiné. Your end is here. I will allow you to await your allies. Until then, you are my prisoners."  
With a wicked laugh, all the doors out of the room slammed shut. They realised with sinking hearts, that he was right.   
  
Cu Chulainn glanced over his shoulder. He had slowed down considerably, but was still moving quite fast. Selphie had grown very suspicious of the GF, he not only looked like a weasel, he seemed to be acting like one, too. She was sure that Cu Chulainn was leading them in circles. But she couldn't prove it. She decided to see if she was right. Squall and Quistis were in front of her, and didn't notice what she was doing. Stopping for a moment, she bent down and picked up a stone from the ground, scratching it across the wall, creating a big scratch in the wall. Rinoa looked at her as she went past. Selphie shrugged.  
"I just have this weird feeling, that's all."  
Rinoa nodded, and looked around. "You think he's leading us on too, huh?"  
Selphie nodded in reply. "Yeah. But why?"  
Rinoa shook her head. "Haven't a clue. I wouldn't know. There could be any reason. He may even be on Seifer's side."  
Selphie sighed, and fell into place behind Zell. They kept going. But for some reason, no-one had noticed that one of them, was missing.  
  
By now, several GFs had appeared in a burst of their element, ready to back each other up. The Four Elementals, Banshee, Nova, Artemis, the baby GFs had even decided to turn up, being watched over by Dama Dagenda. Mirax had appeared, and so had Cu Roi, Ibecca and even Meekii. Rapiné coiled and slid in the far end of the room, his head, however, never moving. He was smug and seemed to have everything well thought out. As if he had some sort of plan, and had been expecting them to show up. Danelle and her group were unimpressed. They remained in their positions, ready to go the instant the others arrived. Rapiné remained patient and continued to grin, right up until the time they would show up. Danelle remained where she stood, and didn't move an inch. She glanced to the side, at the rest of her group. Apart from Fujin and Xu, everyone else was her family, even though they were such close friends that they were like sisters. Meekii stood up near the back, and wasn't noticed at all. Until Ibecca  
turned slightly and saw her. Ibecca laughed.  
"Meekii, what are you doing here? You're not a GF, are you?" Meekii looked at the god darkly. "I am too, what do you know anyway? You're just a fish." This was bold, to talk like that to a god. But Ibecca just laughed and folded her wings.   
"Little Meekii, tonight, you will see how a real GF fights. Look here at the creature Rapiné, whom stands before us. He has been formulating a plan to destroy this planet for years. His hatred and spite is what fuels his anger." Meekii looked up at Rapiné, who's red, glittering scales were shimmering as he moved. Ibecca continued.   
"He has already gained foothold. With his mind-controlling powers, he has taken Débos, a GF in the form of a Ruby Dragon. There are many GFs that fear him, and I cannot understand, with all her knowledge, how the young lady can stand before him, without showing her fear. She seems to know no fear. But I would learn some, if I were she, it may save her life."  
Beinigan turned to her. "She doesn't need to know fear, if you know her temper. It's only gonna take for Rapiné to look at her the wrong way and she's gonna blow."  
Ibecca glanced at him and shrugged. "A lota good that's gonna do her, right? Can't fight when you're fueled by anger."  
"Ha. What do you know, Ibecca? Nuthin, I'd say. Mate, she'll fight however the hell she want's ta fight. Think she's gonna listen to a GF? I don't." A form peeled out of the dark at the back of the cavern, and held a gun up in front of him. Beinigan laughed. "Well, well. If it isn't Rosco, the velociraptor. If you didn't make your presence known after the accident, we all woulda thought you'd be dead. But no, look at you, half raptor, half military arsenal."  
Rosco looked at him and grinned sarcastically. "Whatever, mate. I'm only 'ere for the action. Then I'm gone."  
Beinigan had lost interest in this conversation, and turned back to the other elementals, and continued to watch out for any sign that their opponent was ready to make a move. So far, nothing.  
  
Selphie stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, looking at Cu Chulainn as he went to turn another corner. Rinoa stopped as she did. "Cu Chulainn! Stop now!" The weasel-like creature stopped and walked back so that he could see the group fully. Selphie was standing next to the wall, looking very unimpressed.   
"You owe us an explanation, Cu Chulainn, you're leading us round in circles, and I can prove it." She pointed to a mark on the wall. It had been made recently. Rinoa quickly agreed.  
"Yeah, I watched her make that mark on the wall a while ago. We're going round in circles. Why are you leading us in circles, Cu Chulainn?"  
Cu Chulainn rubbed his arm and looked around, knowing that he had been caught out.  
"Ahhh, would you believe, I got lost?" "You can do better than that, Cu Chulainn," Quistis sighed, "And aren't you supposed to be decent? You're a GF god, aren't you?"  
"Would you believe, I'm the black sheep of the family?"  
"Oh, that's not to difficult to comprehend," a voice said, and a door on their left opened, a door which hadn't been there before. A tall human-like GF walked out, looking a little like Cu Chulainn but more like a cross between a car and a ferret. She was wearing a long, blue dress, and held a staff in one hand, with a green orb on the end, which was held in place by four gold dragons. She was Cu Chulainn's sister, Cu Roi, a GF sorceress.  
"Now, if you will come this way, I will show you the correct way to find this person, with whom my brother seems to sympathise with enough to actually appear like his form. A weasel."  
Cu Chulainn glared at Cu Roi. "I am a cat. Not a weasel." "Don't be afraid to admit it, brother, I am not afraid to admit that my form is that of a ferret."  
Cu Chulainn drew his sword. "Cu Roi, you'll pay for that!"  
Cu Chulainn raced at his sister, but she stepped aside, and he went charging into the well-lit hall behind her. Cu Roi turned to face him as the others came into the hall also. The massive halls of the GF archives were shining because of the immense gold statues that lined the walls. Cu Chulainn looked around, before charging Cu Roi again. This time, Cu Roi didn't move, and held up her staff to block him. With a blast of magic, she threw him back against one of the statues. he was out cold. Cu Roi turned to Squall and the others.  
"That's that. Now, I shall introduce myself. I am Cu Roi, a GF sorceress. I know who you are, it's not hard to learn when you've been introducing yourselves to every Tom, Dick and Harry whom asks you a question." Zell shrugged. "That's probably because that question usually is: 'Who are you?'."  
Cu Roi nodded with a smile. Then she looked around, and frowned.  
"But wasn't there six of you?"  
Squall turned and checked everyone. Cu Roi was right. One of them was missing. Irvine had disappeared.  
  
The door at the back burst open, and another GF walked in. Danelle mumbled something under her breath, and Ibecca turned and groaned. The newcomer was Cu Roi, and she didn't seem in a very pleasant mood. She paced forward menacingly, brandishing her staff as a weapon.  
"Rapiné! What did you do with the child?"  
Rapiné looked up and sniggered at the sorceress.   
"And why do you care what I did with that weak little human?"  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Quistis appeared behind her. Squall drew his gunblade.  
"Because she's one of us, so is Irvine."  
The first group turned quickly. Cu Roi nodded.  
"Because I joined them, and I say, prepare to fight, Rapiné, you're getting more than what you bargained for, this time."  
Rapiné grinned wider, and the door slammed shut. Torches along the walls burst into light, and the whole cavern glowed in the red light. The platform in the center shone like a sliver surface under the noon sun and Rapiné moved onto it. But he didn't prepare to fight. Instead, he looked down on them and laughed.  
"If you should defeat me, which you will need a miracle to achieve, my parents anger will grow. Malcarba and Suitzie, the two most powerful monsters in the world, saw you as their only threat. They sent me, their only son, to destroy you. I would be honoured, to be destroyed by me under such circumstances."  
Danelle glared up at him, apparently not in a very good mood. "Rot in hell, Rapiné. After what you did to those poor people in Centra, you deserve to."  
Rapiné seemed to be able to nothing but grin and laugh, but now he frowned at her.  
"No, little insect, I will not. As to get to me, you will have to go through my dear little lackey."  
A human form appeared out of the darkness in front of the serpent, and walked down off the platform, onto the tiled floor below. Clicking his gun back, the familiar person looked at them, something in his eyes having changed. They all took a step back. Rapiné had obviously had this planned for ages. Irvine stood before them now, being totally controlled by Rapiné. Rapiné laughed and pointed to them.  
"Now let's see exactly how good your friendship is. Can you bring yourself to kill him? Or do you let him kill you instead?"  
Selphie shook her head and kept whispering something under her breath. Zell gritted his teeth. No-one could bring themselves to attack him, even though he had loaded his gun and was preparing to fire. Fujin stepped forward, but Danelle waved her back. She looked over at her.  
"What is it, Dani?" Danelle just shook her head in reply. The Four Elementals fanned out behind her, and Raine moved off to the side with Ellone. Suddenly, the image of Irvine flickered away, and there was nothing. Squall shook his head.   
"Forget it, Rapiné, Irvine is probably still in the tunnels somewhere. We'll be able to find him later."  
Bulasier nodded and roared. In a split second, there was a scream off-side, and Irvine had re-appeared, and he had Raine, with his gun pointed at her head. Laguna, Danelle and Ellone all moved forward at once, but stopped when they noticed his finger on the trigger. Laguna held up his hands and stepped forward slightly.  
"Now, come on, what does this have to do with her, it's us you're supposed to be after."  
Rapiné grinned nastily. "He isn't paying any attention to you. Do it, boy, pull the trigger."  
Zell ran forward. "That's it! Don't you dare!"  
Selphie ran in front of Zell. "No! Zell! Don't! He doesn't know what he's doing! He can't help it!"  
Zell pushed past her. "Not gonna work, Selphie, I've been wanting to do this for a while." He pulled back his fist before he even reached Irvine. Selphie ran forward again.  
"No! You can't! I can't let you."  
While this was going on, Buunyin had snuck up behind Irvine, who was standing on the edge of the top step of the platform. It would be a long fall. Buunyin crept up slowly, and, with a quick shove, knocked him off balance. Irvine let go of Raine, who dropped to her knees in shock, and Irvine tumbled the whole way down the stairs, all 20 of them. By the time he hit the bottom, Irvine was out cold. Selphie and Zell raced down, and carried him off-side, all the while arguing about what should be done next time a situation like this should arise. Raine was so surprised by what had just happened, that she hadn't moved yet. Rapiné had finally grown impatient. He roared, and made a lunge for Raine. Laguna looked up to see him make a move, and fired a long burst of shells at the serpent. Rapiné turned and roared at him. Sliding around, he struck out at him, knocking Laguna against the wall. Laguna was out. Rapiné growled. "Two down."  
Danelle saw the whole thing, and, as Raine and Ellone ran over to him, she felt herself surge with rage, and something else that hadn't been there before. She closed her eyes, and, in a burst of light, there was a change, a new power that she didn't know she had. When the light cleared, Danelle wasn't there. What stood in her place was a new creature. It's angel-wings flew open, and there was a white dragon, exactly Laguna's height, with gold stripes on her back and silver mirrors on her underwings. She stood for a moment, stunned by both the light and  
the new form, but then glared up at Rapiné, who's red face had turned pale. The baby GFs behind her all tittered and whispered among themselves, and the Four Elementals gasped in surprise. It seemed that her mother had passed onto her a power that was unique, the ability to merge with another form, or change forms completely. Cu Roi shook her head, and gasped.  
"No, it's impossible. The child inherited the spirit of Quicksilver, a GF that died in the Centra Lunar Cry."  
Squall looked around at the lights in the cavern. "I learnt a while ago in Garden, when they were telling us about GFs, that Quicksilver used light for her attacks." Cu Roi nodded. "Then if she opens her wings all the way, I'd cover your eyes."  
Quicksilver rose up into the air, the only thing she moved was her wings. She continued to glare until she was at eye level with Rapiné. She pushed herself backwards in the air, and then lunged for the serpent. He dodged her first time, but she turned quickly. After a few more attempts, she was infuriated. Quicksilver lashed out at Rapiné in a rage.  
"Rest in pieces you bastard!" as she cried it out, she bulleted towards him, and struck him with all her force in the snout. The force was so great, that Rapiné's snout was pushed up, pieces of bone splintering out from beneath the flesh. He writhed and thrashed in agony, clawing at the air around him, trying to get a hold of Quicksilver. But she was too small and too fast for something as big and heavy as Rapiné. In an attempt to blind him, she flew back a few metres, and flew her wings wide open. On cue, but subtly, all the others covered their eyes as best they could. The light from everything in the room reflected onto the silver feathers on her underwing. The feathers continued to gather light, until it became unbearably bright. Quicksilver held her hands out at her sides.  
"Shadow Flare!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, and, hypnotised by Quicksilver earlier, while she was gathering energy, Rapiné couldn't look away in time, and the massive attack hit him full on, and he swung his tail around in a furious attempt to hit away the dragon in retaliation. He struck her square, and she was thrown back, hitting the wall and sinking to the ground, returning to her human form. Squall turned around, determined to get his own bit in. Pulling up his gunblade, he ran in and unleashed a Renzokuken upon the evil creature. Just as he lay down the final blow, a second wave of attack hit the monster. Waves of green energy, mixed with a set of furious slashes hit the writhing snake. Squall had previously backed up, and shortly after, so did the second figure. Everyone was beyond shocked to see Seifer standing there, glaring at Squall, and Squall returning the look. Rinoa ran up.  
"Seifer!? What on earth?"  
Seifer turned to her, a serious expression on his face. "Had to get my bit in. Besides. My revenge." "What for?" Squall asked, turning to him. "What do you have on him. If anything, I'd expect you to be working for him."  
Seifer shrugged. "I was. I just quit. The only one allowed to bust Lanza up is me."  
"Nice-to-know-I'm-loved." They turned to see Danelle rise to her feet shakily, and limp up to the two boys. She looked at Seifer. "As much as I know you don't wanna hear it, I owe you, thanks. Even though I'm sure Squall could have handled it."  
Seifer shrugged. Danelle looked up at Rapiné, who rose up behind them, ready to strike, and pointed.  
"Never turn you back on the enemy, he's still here."  
"Meekii Magic Light!!!" Out of nowhere, a huge beam of glittery blue-pink fire hit Rapiné, and continued to attack him, until he fell to the ground. Meekii stood in front of them, and lowered her arms. She turned around and faced them all. "Now do you believe that I'm a GF?"  
  
Rapiné was defeated. But what about Suitzie and Malcarba? The two monsters would be furious. And what were they to make of Seifer? Was he friend or foe? Time would tell, but for now, no-one was taking any chances. They gathered in Danelle's living room for the last time. Squall stood up, and turned to Danelle.  
"I'm sorry, Dani, but it's getting too strange for me, I have to go back to Balamb Garden anyway and report on the mission."  
Danelle looked up at him. "Too strange for you? Who was the one who found out that she is half-dragon?"  
Raine shook her head. "No, if you were half-dragon, I would be too. After all, your mother was my sister. It's probably just something to do with the fact that Aladae was an enchantress."  
They all looked up, interested.   
"Like me?" Rinoa asked, moving to face them. Danelle smiled.  
"Well, sorta. Except enchantresses aren't given their powers, unless there is a special one which becomes hereditary. They learn their powers themselves. And weird stuff is supposed to happen to an enchantress who is possessed by a spirit."  
Buunyin nodded. "Ya. That would explain why she became Quicksilver, right Alulei? Huh, huh? Right?"  
Alulei nodded slowly. "Yeah, Buunyin, that's right."  
Danelle stood up slowly and turned to Squall.  
"But the past is the past. And the future is upon us all. Presumably, it would be a good idea for you to go back to Garden, after all, you would have a lot to report. And I can't keep you, even if I am in instructor. As I said when we first met, you were only doing this out of the goodness of your hearts. And you're a special group of people. Keep that in mind. Don't ever fight with each other. You can tell, you were meant to be friends from the start."  
Squall nodded. "Thanks for letting us go." Danelle laughed. "You're making it sound like I was holding you prisoner! Hey, tell me, what are you going to tell them back at Garden?"  
Squall shook his head. "What they need to know. The outcome, and complications."  
"And what was the outcome?"  
"We found Shan-Tu. But you declined the offer to return to Garden with us, on account of your family." "And the complications?"  
Squall shook his head. "Shan-Tu's threats, Rapiné, the Dragons, and the GFs."  
Raine turned to him. "You're forgetting something. I created quite a problem several times."  
Ellone laughed. "You're not supposed to admit it, Raine!"  
Squall turned to his friends, and waved to the door.  
"Alright, go on. We're going now." They all turned and walked out the door. Squall turned to Fujin and Xu.  
"What about you?"  
They both shook their heads. Fujin obviously wasn't interested, and Xu looked up at him.  
"Tell Headmaster Cid that I'll be coming back, after everything's sorted out. In case you forgot, we have to find out where Suitzie and Malcarba stand in the scheme of things. If they cause a problem, the GFs here should be able to back us up pretty well." Squall nodded. "If you need us,"  
Laguna nodded. "And remember, you're always welcome."  
Danelle looked at Raine and Ellone, and nodded. Squall follwed the others out the door.  
Xu stood up. "Though I really can't participate at the moment, I want to help. Now, what was it that Rapiné said about his parents?"  
"Well, I guess it'd be best to start at the beginning," Danelle began. "So, it'd be best to go and ask someone who'd know." Ellone looked up at her. "Who's that? A GF, one would presume?"  
Danelle nodded. "Yeah, but, I warn you, you'd wanna be careful what you say. If I know this GF like I think I do, he's gonna feel a little intimidated by humans."  
"And who might that be?"  
They all looked up at once, to see that Irvine and Selphie were standing at the door, behind them.  
"Well, well. Weren't you going back to Garden?"  
Selphie shook her head. "Nope. The others did, but I wanna stay and help. This is getting interesting, and I don't wanna miss a second!" Danelle turned to Irvine. "And you?"  
He shrugged and pointed at Selphie. "She made me."  
Danelle sighed, and continued. "There's the twin peaks, over the other side of the island. Sunshine mountain and Mt Rising Sun. Sunshine Peak is on Sunshine Mountain, and the Floral Gully is on Mt Rising Sun. Behind the two mountains, however, is a pass, probably the one that the Dragons used to sneak on the island. It's called Dark Passage. It's the back of Mt Rising Sun, and, even though it's not a peak, it's called Night Mountain. A GF is supposedly hiding down there, in the pass. The pass is an extension of Floral Gully, and is really the only way in or out for a non-climbing and non-flying creature. The GF in the pass is who we're gonna go talk to."  
Laguna nodded. "Yeah, alright, that's great, but, who is it?"  
Danelle smiled. "Selphie, does this name ring a bell? Mayoyama."  
Selphie looked up. "Aaahh, Mountain of the Night? A legendary GF god?"  
Danelle nodded. "100% correct. Ever wonder what he looks like? You're gonna find out."  
  
A calm, golden-furred creature wandered out of the cave, for the first time in a century. However, his gold coat, and shimmering, jade, curved horn, still glittered like they had when he was young. The ancient beast lifted his head and looked up at the sky, the bright midday sun gleaming down on his silken fleece. The beautiful   
gully that surrounded him, it's walls that only a mountain dragon could climb, was filled with lush trees and   
blooming flowers. There was not a cloud in the sky, and a flock of birds sailed overhead, their distant chirping floated on the cool breeze that flowed easily through the valley. It seemed torture to have not seen the light of day in over a hundred years, but the creature didn't mind, he had been sleeping all this time, and now he had awoken, like his mortal enemies. And he was here to aid in their putting to rest. But the monster didn't know why he had arisen at the time, and everything he surveyed seemed in peace. Looking up, at the top of the ridge at the far end of the gully, he saw a great dragon soar over the edge, and into the gully, towards the cave at the entrance to which he was standing. The dragon landed a little way away, and the creature's eyes glistened in recognition of the GF. Aeolus folded his cloud covered wings and looked over at the old monster. Joined a moment later, by four wingless dragons, Aeolus looked to the beast.  
"What a sight, for sore eyes, I'd say. Listen. There's an emergency, and I'd presume that's why you're here. If you want an explanation, come with us to see the one's who sent us. They wait over the rise, outside Dark Passage."  
The gold-haired GF looked up at the dragon, and nodded slowly. He lowered himself onto all fours, and galloped off in the direction Aeolus had said.   
  
Balamb Garden was just as quiet as ever. After all the incidents with Galbadia and Ultimecia, and so forth, even a fire in the Training Center wasn't anything to gossip about. Squall found himself suffering from boredom yet again, while the rest of them relied on Rachelle and her 'groupies' for entertainment. this was one such day. Rinoa and Quistis were standing with Adam and Jo-Anne, watching as Rachelle and Li-Anne chatted with a new girl, just transferred from Galbadia Garden. Alexis, was her name, and she was a year younger than them. She was shy, and appeared a little uneasy around Rachelle and Li-Anne. But, who wouldn't? Shizuka was watching and listening from behind the desk, and adding her own comments in as she pleased. while Rachelle, Li-Anne and Alexis talked, a SeeD came up to the desk, attempting to chat Shizuka up.   
"No way, Michael, forget it," she stated adamantly, and crossed her arms. Still he persisted. Shizuka shook her head. After about three more repeats, Shizuka had enough.  
"Look, no. Alright, that's enough. I'm throwing down my journals and becoming a Fidlerarian."  
Rachelle turned to her and laughed, shoving Michael away.  
"And Queen Rachelle looks after her groupies." Shizuka laughed. Rinoa looked over at them.  
"Groupies, Rachelle? Don't you have any real friends?" Rachelle laughed again. "Nope," she claimed sarcastically, "Who needs friends when you've got groupies?"  
Alexis smiled. "Groupies? You must really be popular."  
Jo-Anne shook her head. "Don't encourage her."  
Rachelle gave Jo-Anne the one-fingered salute. Jo-Anne returned the message. Adam simply shook his head and laughed. Quistis nodded.  
"I don't see where Danelle fits in. She's the only normal one amongst you all."  
Li-Anne shrugged. "As she would say, it take's all sorts."  
Shizuka looked at them. "Well, are you going to borrow something or am I going to tell you to stop loitering at the desk?"  
Rachelle laughed. "Thought you were a Fidlerarian now?"  
"Yeah, I was just kidding," she smiled, "I have had it with this Library committee, we get half the budget, half the attention, and it's no fun anyway. The only good thing about it, is that we get to stuff around and do nothing."  
"Oh, then maybe you should join, Adam," Jo-Anne said cutely, poking him, "You're very good at that."  
"Yeah right, Jo, and you should be one of the disciplinary committee. You've got the attitude for it."  
"Could be worse," Shizuka began, "That, Instructor Botsvua, could've taken over from Fujin, Raijin and Seifer, you know. Adolf Hitler, re-incarnate in a woman's body, I could swear on it."  
They all agreed. She had been Danelle, Quistis and Xu's instructor a while back, and everyone who'd met her, could do nothing but agree on the fact that Botsvua was fit to be a dictator. Rachelle stood a moment, in thought, before grinning.  
"You know, Vinzer Delling came into power not long after she left the Garden. You think, maybe she got a sex-change and became the President of Galbadia?"  
The whole group burst out in laughter, and quickly hushed themselves, realising that they were in a library, and people were watching them. Rinoa shook her head.  
"Danelle is your friend, right, so why does Fujin and Xu dislike you so much?" she asked.  
Rachelle shrugged. "Dunno. I don't really like Xu, for that matter, and, as for Fujin, well, that's Cassias' fault. We   
probably woulda gotten along, except he had to go and booby trap that chair, and although she now thinks it's funny, she hates us for it. 'Cause we all knew it was there, and we made a fool out of her in front of everyone in the cafeteria."  
Quistis shook her head. "Oh well, even the best of friends have things they hate about each other."  
"You know, I consider a worst enemy as a best friend then," Jo-Anne laughed, "They're just best friends that hate everything about you, that's all."  
They laughed. Shizuka folded her book closed and ducked out from behind the desk, walking out of the library, followed by the rest of them.  
"Goodbye, library committee, I'm joining Danelle's and Rachelle's groupies!"  
Rachelle laughed. "My groupies are Danelle's groupies! We are gods to the people of Garden!"  
  
Danelle sat on a rock above the others, watching for the group she had sent to the Floral Gully. The entrance to Dark Passage was behind them, dark as ever, yet the place where they were gathered, was bright with the noon sun. Aeolus suddenly appeared on the horizon, and within seconds, was landing in front of them. In a blast of their element, the Four Elementals appeared at his side. Beinigan nodded.   
"He's coming. If he walks, we could be waiting a while."  
Just as he said this, there was a flash of light, and appearing first as a silhouette, the GF slowly faded into colour, as the light faded away. He opened his eye's slowly, and looked up at them. Sitting back on his haunches, he looked at them expectantly. then he signalled for his explanation. Banshee cowered down, as did the five baby GFs. Danelle remained up on the rock she was sitting on.   
"We appreciate your coming. Here's your explanation. Rapiné attacked us. He has come back after you defeated him a century ago. Rapiné is dead."  
The GF looked surprised at this. But he nodded anyway.  
"His parents, however, are a threat. Suitzie and Malcarba are no doubt going to come after us now."  
The GF got to his feet, and stood up on his hind legs, stretching and then resting back on his haunches.  
"I understand. I have arisen to rid you of them, and that I shall. However, this, no-one can do alone. You must help me."  
Danelle nodded. "Right, you have our co-operation."  
Mayoyama looked around. "Act fast, they have already gained a foothold. Lucas Delling was their first target. Rapiné also had Débos."  
Danelle looked at Laguna. "Débos? Isn't that the Ruby from Trabia Canyon?" Laguna nodded. "Didn't I tell you he couldn't be trusted?"  
Danelle sighed. "Yes, he could, because he's a GF. Believe it or not. The only normal monster in the world, apart from Grifion that has the power and personality of a GF."  
Mayoyama nodded. "Do not worry about him. Cu Chulainn also, was under Rapiné's influence. His war-like nature has a bad effect on anything that comes near enough for him to take over. I heard that he had you," he said questioningly, looking at Irvine, "Luckily, the baby Buunyin, son of Mirax snapped you out of it. you should thank him." Irvine rubbed the back of his head, feeling a headache coming on, where he had hit his head on the way down the stairs.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Buunyin," he said sarcastically, looking down at the chicobo-like GF baby. Buunyin smiled and laughed. Mayoyama looked at them all.  
"Go ahead, try it. Someone go to Delling City and try to talk peace with any of the officials. They have all been taken by the Evils. Even the kindly, to a limit, General Caraway has lost to the pair."  
Laguna shook his head. "Well, how about I try it out. Being the President of Esthar, I have a reason to. Esthar and Galbadia never really stopped fighting. So I have the best reason to. Whose gonna come with me?" "I am," the familiar accent of Rosco the velociraptor echoed out from the pass. The half-cyborg dinosaur GF peeled slowly out of the darkness. "I tried to warn that Caraway. Obviously he was too dense to understand. And now the whole city of Delling has fallen to Suitzie and Malcarba. I need to go."  
"I'm going to. I have had previous experience with the Galbadian Government. And in case we need a quick getaway, I thin it would be wise to take two of the GF horses."  
"Which two?" Iohas asked. "Kelpie and Silvis would be ideal." Danelle nodded. "That's who, then."  
  
Rachelle stood on the pier in the Training Center, looking around. She held her two guns at the ready, in case something came at her. But for some reason, the center was surprisingly quiet. There was a growl behind her, and she gasped and spun around, ready to open fire on the monster that she expected to see, ready to pounce on her and tear her to shreds. She stopped at the sight of the creature, and sighed in agitation, holstering her guns.  
"Xoltol! C'mon, don't do that to me! I could've shot your head off!" The snow tiger GF looked surprised. Xoltol laughed and sat down, licking his paw, and rubbing his head.  
"Aaww, Shelle, you wouldn't do that, now would you? After all, I am a GF, what could you do to me." Rachelle shrugged. "I beat you, didn't I? That's good enough for me." Xoltol laughed. "I don't know what Heartpuff, Tarasque, Luna, Magmus and Ikani-Hojito would say to that." Rachelle shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Heartpuff. Cassias has weird taste in names. I would've just left it the way it was. Whatever that was anyway."  
Xoltol laughed. He was one of the GFs that liked to know what their human allies were doing, thinking or wanting. He had once been as cruel as the Rakuka, but he was defeated, and got his head straitened. Sometimes they thought that that's all it would take for Rakuka to turn. But they had all come to realise that some GFs had their attitudes practically implanted in their brains. Xoltol looked around.  
"I'd be careful what you say, Ms Fidler, after all, the GF are everywhere," he trailed off mysteriously, grinning. Rachelle groaned. "Yeah, whatever. And the walls have ears. There aren't any GFs in the Training Center-"  
She was cut off abruptly, as a huge, serpentine form burst out of the water, opposite the side of the bridge where she was standing. it swung it's head up, splashing water everywhere, and roared. Rachelle screamed, and almost fell off the pier. The serpent looked down at her, with an open-mouthed grin, Li-Anne appeared to the left of the serpent, sitting on a rock near the back of the pool, laughing. Rachelle shook herself off as best she could, and was sprayed again as Xoltol shook the water from his furry coat all over her. Rachelle put her hands on her hips.  
"Ikani-Hojito. Li-Anne, control your sea-snake, would ya?"  
Li-Anne laughed. Then she waved to the creature, rising out of the water.  
"Ikani! Come on!"  
Ikani-Hojito lowered his head, and lifted the girl over to the bridge where Rachelle was standing.   
"Li, what'dya do that for?" Li-Anne laughed. "It was Xoltol's idea anyway."  
Rachelle cast a glance at the great cat, who grinned shyly and lowered his head a bit. Then she looked around.  
"Oh, and I suppose you formulated the whole silence in the center, as well."  
Li-Anne shook her head and looked up at her GF. Ikani-Hojito shook his head. He didn't seem to know either. Xoltol sat up. "No, we didn't do anything like that. It's not like the monsters are going to agree with us either, to keep quiet."  
Rachelle shook her head, looking around. "Far too quiet for me." Xoltol looked out at the water, still and clam, even though it had only just been viciously churned by Ikani-Hojito.  
"Something's up." Rachelle looked at him. "Yeah, well it's not your I.Q, that's for sure."  
Xoltol looked sideways at her. "Maybe something's wrong?" Li-Anne walked up beside Rachelle. "You know, call me over-anxious, but I think we should get out of the center for a while." "I call you a dick-head, that's what. You're right, though. Come on, let's go."  
Ikani-Hojito watched the two girls leave. Then he turned to Xoltol and looked at him exasperatedly. Xoltol nodded.  
"I know, Ikani, and I think this may have something to do with the Yakkus."  
Ikani-Hojito pulled back his head in surprise.  
"Ikani, if you know anything about Suitzie, Malcarba and Rapiné, you'd know about the Yakkus." Ikani-Hojito nodded. He understood well. The Yakkus were little bandicoot-like creatures created by Suitzie and Malcarba. Xoltol looked around.  
"Maybe I should stay with them for now. Without the faculty around to keep their strict eye on things, it'll be easy for me to slip around without being noticed. Then I can tell all of the others to watch out, because there could be danger afoot. They may need to fight off the Yakkus if they come into the Garden. Ikani, should I tell them?"  
Ikani-Hojito shook his head slowly. Xoltol shrugged.  
"Sure, maybe you're right, they may tell some other people, and have everyone on standby, and the Yakkus might not even appear, but I can't help it. Now that I've got something that may need to be said, I have to say it."  
Ikani-Hojito nodded in submission. They were going to need to watch out. Xoltol nodded back to the serpent, and bounded off after Rachelle and Li-Anne. Ikani-Hojito watched him go. He shook his head.  
"Dorotoru kun wa, kuchi ga totomo oki desu."  
  
Xoltol stood just outside Garden, with some of the other GFs that joined members of the group, surrounded by Rachelle and her so-called groupies. He had told them to be on a look-out for an orangey-coloured creature, about their height, called a Yakku. These Yakkus, Xoltol said, were created from the spite and hate that Suitzie and Malcarba seem to live off. And they get the Yakkus to do everything that they wish. A Yakku, according to Xoltol, is an unholy beast, with extraordinary power, for it's small body. They rarely attack on their own, and often win by   
sheer numbers. However, they haven't been know to attack in numbers higher than about 10. Yakkus were messengers, and only carried out minor battles, as Suitzie and Malcarba were war-crazy, like their son Rapiné. If an army of Yakkus is seen to contain more than 20 Yakkus, then the two dragons would not be far behind. Xoltol had also said, that they had an incredible similarity to humans, and could be influenced by any side, good or evil. If a Yakku were to be influenced by good, it would become confused, and attack anything, except those who persuaded it. Then, in a final flurry of power and confusion, it would destroy itself. Apparently it was hard to convince a Yakku, though. Adam shook his head.  
"No way, Xoltol, you've gotta be kiddin'. We can't handle anything that comes from those two. Squall was sayin', how it took him, Seifer, a GF and Danelle to even make a dent in Rapiné. If that's the son, what're the parents like?" Xoltol shook his head. "That's a little of an over exaggeration, they killed Rapiné, but only by Danelle's sheer fury and a blast of power from a little GF trying to prove that that's what she was. And, Suitzie and Malcarba would make Eden cower. No big deal, right? I'm asking you to deal with Yakkus. Not the mother and father of evil themselves."  
A midnight blue GF standing a little behind Xoltol lowered his staff at his side and straitened up, nodding, his ears twitching slightly.  
"Xoltol's right. And if the Yakkus invade the Garden, then there's nothing that SeeD can't handle, right, and Squall, Quistis, Rinoa and Zell are here in case of an emergency." Steven looked up at the GF.  
"That's easy for you to say, you wiped out my Instructor, and almost got me too, on that SeeD test, where I beat you. It was only by the skin of my teeth that I beat you." Luna laughed and shook his head. "Steven, you were easy. I let you win. By the moon and stars I stand for. Ha! I liked you. I didn't like your instructor. Why do you think I went for her first?" Steven rolled his eyes at the GF. Xoltol shook his head.  
"We don't have time for trips down memory lane, friends, we have to figure out what we're going to do with these little pests if they come."  
Heartpuff, a little furry GF, absolutely adorable, looking like some sort of rabbit, cat and dog crossed together, swished her tail and looked up at them all.  
"How do you know that we are going to even have to think about dealing with Yakkus?"  
Xoltol looked down at her. "I can smell something different in the air. And it makes me think about them."  
Rachelle pulled her gun out of it's holster, and checked the ammunition.  
"Well, I'm loaded, so I'm ready to go as soon as they, who or whatever they are come." Li-Anne nodded. "I'm going compact today. My shotty will do." Adam drew a gunblade. "I'm armed." Steven joined in by pulling out a shuriken. Jo-Anne held out her hands, and sparked a bolt of static lightning between her hands.  
"Can't get any more compact than this." Cassias turned to Heartpuff. "I'm getting backed up." Heartpuff closed his eyes and smiled up at him. Rachelle looked around at them all.  
"Well, let's see those Yakkus try and get through us." "Ha! You make me laugh! You are all pitiful, Suitzie would cringe just thinking of how weak you all are." They all turned, to see a human sized creature, resembling a large, orange, possum-like rat walking up to them. He had his hands behind his back and was looking at them and grinning. Xoltol gasped slightly and stood a bit back.  
"General Yakku." The General of the Yakkus looked at them and laughed slightly.  
"General Yakku?" Jo-Anne asked curiously, "If you're a General, then where's your army?" Tarasque, a half dragon, half horse GF siding with Jo-Anne, turned to her.  
"General Yakku never is accompanied by an army. He is the most powerful Yakku, the first one ever created. We must be high on their hit list if they sent General Yakku to come for us." No-one needed to be told who 'they' were. General Yakku grinned evilly.  
"Suitzie and Malcarba want the SeeDs from Rem Island. Would you be the ones involved in the killing of their beloved son, Rapiné?" Rachelle shook her head. "No, but as it you're really gonna get to 'em, I'd like to see you even set foot on the grounds. You won't get through us." "Prepare to go down, General Yucky!" Jo-Anne called out, perched high on the back of Tarasque. Ikani-Hojito had arrived, still a powerful creature, even on land. The General pulled back a moment, to collaborate his attacks, and then he charged at them. They were more than ready. General Yakku jumped up in the air as he reached them, and launched an energy blast at them all. as the dust cleared, they were revealed to be alright. Ikani-Hojito had used  
his fin-like wings to shield them all against the blast. Yakku landed on the ground, and the serpent came for him. But the small and nimble Yakku was too fast for the GF. Ikani-Hojito was so big and heavy, that he couldn't get a hit at the creature. Eventually, he fell, and disappeared from sight, to regain his strength. Rachelle sprung up from behind Xoltol and continued to fire at General Yakku until her clips were empty. Then she ducked down, reloading them as the others went in. Backing her with her magic, Jo-Anne stood behind Li-Anne as she fired damaging shots from her sawn-off shotgun. Steven was throwing his shuriken at General Yakku, and Adam and Cassias were hitting out at him with their blades. Gavin, Kylie and Casey were in back, casting countless magic spells, supportive and occasionally attacking. On the sides, the GFs present were being taken out quickly by General Yakku's lazer blasts. Eventually, the only GFs still there, were Xoltol, Luna, Heartpuff and Tarasque. It seemed amazing. General Yakku was still standing, and fighting non-stop, even though he was being barraged by several attacks at once. But he was moving back. By now, they had gotten him well away from Garden, and were close to the forest. General Yakku sprung up into the air, and threw them all back with another energy blast. Gavin and Kylie were knocked down, but the others continued to fight, apart from Casey and Cassias, who moved back to keep their fallen allies under cover. Rachelle, too, was beginning to weaken, and Li-Anne had fallen back a bit. Jo-Anne had stopped defending, and had resorted to Ultima, and Meteor, to keep General Yakku back. Xoltol was blasting ice at him at a rapid pace, Tarasque was using Solar Flare, and Luna had begun to use his special attack Dark Matter. They had pushed general Yakku back, and now that they had begun to weaken, the General was returning the shove. Heartpuff moved back behind Cassias. Rachelle dropped to her knees, behind Xoltol. He looked back at her. Then he turned to the others.  
"He's too strong! We can't beat him alone!"  
Luna nodded. "You're right!"  
Xoltol turned to Rachelle. "What about other GFs? To even take the initial SeeD test, don't you have to have a GF?" Rachelle shook her head. "Not when we did the test, the criteria for SeeD has changed since then."  
General Yakku stood before them, a little way off, with his arms crossed, grinning wickedly to himself. Xoltol narrowed his eyes at General Yakku. Then he gasped, and turned to Rachelle.  
"Rachelle, use the draw command on General Yakku."  
Rachelle didn't know what Xoltol wanted her to do this for, but she did it anyway. Rachelle stood up. Then she turned to Li-Anne.  
"Li, follow my lead!"  
Rachelle drew from the General, and, realising why Rachelle had told her to do the same, Li also took from the creature. General yakku gasped and jumped back, growling. Li-Anne turned to Rachelle.  
"What do we do with them?"  
Rachelle grinned. "Release them!"  
Rachelle and Li-Anne both stepped forward. Rachelle looked at General Yakku and laughed.  
"We hide behind our GFs only because it's compoulsory. But for the General of the Yakkus to hide behind two of them, that's sad. I release the GF Neo Bahamut from junction!"  
Li-Anne nodded. "And I release the GF Bahamut ZERO from junction!"  
As soon as they did this, two incredible dragons appeared behind the group, one was a six-winged, silverish dragon, and the other was reddish, and had a complex pair of wings. Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO were the brothers of Bahamut, defeated by Malcarba and junctioned to General Yakku. And they weren't happy. Neo Bahamut lowered his head and growled.  
"You are weak without us, little rat."  
Bahamut ZERO nodded and unfolded his six wings. "You will be defeated now, worthless cretin."  
Xoltol laughed and stepped towrds General Yakku. "Where's your tough guy attitude now, General?"  
"Not so big without your GFs, are you," Jo-Anne continued. General Yakku stood, frightened for the moment, and then prepared to fight again. Rachelle stood, and laughed at him. Jumping onto Xoltol's back, she shot countless times at the creture, and Xoltol asissted this by firing ice once again. Luna shot beams from his staff, Tarasque also fired energy. Jo-Anne cast powerful magic and Steven tossed his shuriken. Cassias and Heartpuff combined an attack, and Adam came down on the General's head with his gunblade, sending the Yakku careening to the ground. Li-Anne fired one stray shot at the creature, as he was getting back up, and he fell to his knees. Xoltol strolled slowly up to General Yakku, who was sitting up slightly on the ground, leaning back, Rachelle on his back. She pulled out one of her Desert Eagle pistols, and pointed it at him. General Yakku clamped his eyes shut, ready to die, but Rachelle didn't pull her trigger. General Yakku looked up at her.  
"Why do you not fire, SeeD?"Rachelle holstered her gun. "Because I'm not a heartless bitch like your master Suitzie. Why don't you go home and tell her that you failed. I'm sure I didn't need to pull that trigger to finish  
you."  
General Yakku stood up slowly, a sorry sight indeed. He mumbled something under his breath. Then he looked at them.  
"Pull your trigger on me, SeeD, you have no idea what I will have to face if I return without the heads of their quarry. Death at the hands of a human is far more inviting than going back to Suitzie and Malcarba."  
Rachelle shook her head. "Forget it, Yakku. Do you really think I'd do you a favour like that? You deserve anything you get." General Yakku turned slowly and limped off, towards the forest. Li-Anne walked up beside Xoltol and Rachelle. She looked up at her. "Rache?"  
Rachelle nodded. "I didn't see a thing."  
Rachelle and Xoltol turned around, as did the others, to head back to Balamb Garden, as Li-Anne took aim. She clicked back the loader, and put her finger on the trigger.  
"Sorry, General, you've just been demoted."  
Then she pulled the trigger.   
Silvis and Kelpie were two flying horse GFs. Silvis had a single horn protruding from it's head, and Kelpie was a beautiful pastel bluish horse, with wide white wings. While Kelpie could run on water, Silvis could charge at high speeds over the roughest terrain. Kelpie looked at Silvis, and sighed. Silvis glanced at her out the corner of her eye. Danelle turned to the two flying horses, and nodded. She, Laguna and Rosco had made their way here, to Delling, to see if it was true that even General Caraway had fallen under the spell that was cast on Galbadia. Rosco checked his gun. He shook his head, tapping the infra-red on his eye, adjusting it. Looking around, he sighed.  
"Well, mates, we ain't gonna get far just standin' 'round 'ere, lookin' pretty. We best be goin', right?"  
Danelle nodded, and turned to Laguna. "Uncle Laguna, do you think that you're going to be alright, you know, Delling is like the epicenter of the entire Galbadian army. Slip up, and Esthar could be in a lota trouble."  
Laguna shrugged. "We've gotta know who's on our side. The only way to do that is to take chances." Rosco leaned to the side, shouldering his gun.   
"You gotta admit it, mate, she's got a point there. If Galbadia is against ya, it's the worst idea ya can think of, to go right into the lion's den. It sorta adds to it, ya know, you bein' head honcho of the country that never really made up with 'em. What if they use that as an excuse to take ya in?" Danelle shrugged. "Anyone under their spell doesn't bother with excuses, except it only helps them when they find one."   
Laguna agreed. "Well, if you think it's gonna be that dangerous, why don't you wait here? Because I've come here to do something, and I'm gonna do it." Danelle looked at Rosco. She shook her head.  
"We're coming with you, Uncle Laguna. I just hope that Caraway, or Delling, or whoever, doesn't try to arrest us, or something like that, however silly that idea may be."  
Laguna nodded, and they walked up the road into Delling. Rosco laughed.  
"Wonder if Caraway got a new desk or not." Laguna looked at him. "Why?" "Cause I blew it up, last time I was 'ere. Think I mighta hurt 'is hand also. Ahh well. Accidents happen."  
Danelle laughed and shook her head. "Poor General Caraway."  
Soon they reached the door of Caraway's mansion. Laguna shrugged.  
"No time better than now." Danelle thought for a second. "No, but how about next week?"  
He shook his head and walked up the path to the door. Rosco held his gun poised and stood in front of Danelle. He looked back at her.  
"Listen mate, if somethin' goes wrong, it'd do us no good to fight. Somethin' happens, we turn tail. Got that? I'll get you outta 'ere before they even know we were 'ere." "But what about Uncle Laguna?"  
Rosco shook his head. "It's alright, he knows the drill. He won't put up no fight. He's not even armed. We bust 'im out later."  
Danelle nodded. Laguna walked up to the door and just as he raised a hand to ring the bell, the door swung open, and General Caraway stood in the doorway. But for some reason, it didn't look like the General at all. He looked, meaner. Laguna nodded to him, and the two spoke for a minute. Suddenly the General became agitated, and two Galbadian soldiers appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Laguna from behind. Rosco treated it as a cue, and grabbed a hold of Danelle, swinging her up onto his back and sprinting away as fast as his spring-loaded legs could take him. Launching into the air, he cleared a car that was speeding down the street, and ran out of Delling via the main road. In less than a minute, they had reached the place where Kelpie and Silvis awaited them. Rosco forced Danelle to get on Kelpie, and told her to go back. Danelle pulled back on the reins and turned to him.  
"You've gotta be kiddin' if you think I'm just gonna leave Uncle Laguna here!"  
Rosco snarled at her. "You go now, before I pull you back to Delling and hand you into the Galbadians myself!"  
He pulled his head back. "Huh? What am I sayin'? Look, Lanza, you gotta go back, or else he don't have a hope. Bring yer little Garden groupies and bust 'im out." Danelle squinted at him. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you." Rosco shook his head. "I ain't no fortune teller. But I do know what they do with people in a similar catergoy to yer uncle. They stick 'em in the D-District. That's what." Danelle nodded, realising what he was getting at. She was about to leave, when she turned to look at him again.  
"Rosco, what about you? Why aren't you coming too?"  
Rosco grinned. "I ain't goin' to D-District, I'm goin' to Balamb. I reckon that's where the action's gonna be soon."  
He took off in the direction of Timber. Danelle sighed, and pulled Kelpie's reins.   
"Alright, Kelpie, back to Rem. We've got a mission to do."   
Raine was very displeased to know what had happened. Danelle had come back barely 15 minutes ago, and she had taken less than that long to explain everything, very rushedly. Ellone was sitting in one of the chairs, in the downstairs room, listening to everything, Xu sat on the windowsill, looking out at the calm lagoon. Fujin was leaning against the wall nearby her, looking very much asleep. Irvine and Selphie didn't know she was back yet, as they were out on the beach by the lagoon, and Ahuizotl was occupied by watching them with interest. Raine stood a moment, before turning to Danelle.  
"Well, why didn't you or Rosco try to stop them?"  
Danelle looked to the side. She knew that her worried aunt was going to ask her that, but she didn't have a good answer, and knew that Raine was probably going to be very angry with her. Danelle sighed.  
"Sorry, Raine. Rosco told me not to, because it would have complicated things further. Besides. As soon as the soldiers appeared, he didn't even give me a chance to draw a breath before he had me on his back and was on his way. He was out of the city before I even comprehended what had just happened. Sorry, Raine, it's really not my fault, and I understand that you're probably really uset at me, at the moment. But thee wasn't anything that I could have done, anyway. but I do know how I can right it."  
Raine looked at her long and hard before she spoke again. She was very unimpressed and upset, but she softened ever so slightly, and uncrossed her arms.  
"Well, whatever you have in mind, I do expect you'll share it with us?" Danelle nodded. "With the help of Irvine and Selphie, who are unvoluntarily included, I'm gonna break him out of the D-District."  
Raine looked at her sharply. "You have got to be kidding. That's suicide for the three of you!"  
Xu nodded. "Squall and the others barely made it out when they were arrested for assaulting Sorceress Edea. There were six of them then. Three of you now? No chance, I'm afraid to say." Raine turned to her. "Numbers? Is that the problem?" Xu shrugged. "It could help."  
Fujin looked up drowsily. "Yaah, huh? Alright then. Count on me." Danelle smiled. "Four."  
Raine looked at her, and crossed her arms again. "Make it five." They all looked at her. Danelle shoook her head.  
"Raine, you can't! Uncle Laguna would never agree!" Raine shrugged. "I've got Beinigan, that's all I think I'll need. I'm going and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Danelle nodded. That was more than true.   
  
Rachelle shook her head at the GF. She really didn't want to co-operate with the shifty-looking character. But he wasn't about to let anyone say no to him. Rachelle turned to Shizuka. She was the one to ask. if Danelle wasn't here, they had to rely on Shizuka's 'educated guesses'. She shrugged. Rachelle turned back to him. They were standing a little way out of the Garden again, speaking to the creature. Rachelle turned first to Li-Anne, then to Shizuka, and then back to the GF.  
"I don't wanna trust you, pal. But if what you say is true...."  
"Mate, you really wanna take yer chances. I got a feelin' this is where to be. trust me, mate, I know what I'm doin'."  
Rosco had made his way to Balmab, just as he said he would. By now, Rachelle and her group were seeming less like SeeDs and more like receptionists. It seemed that every wierdo and evil in the vicinity had decided to pay a call on them, and now they were always out the front of the Garden, making sure that no-one sneaked in, or threatened the Garden. Rosco either didn't notice that they didn't want him there, or he just didn't care. It was probably the latter. However, they really had to trust him for now, because not only had he appeared, stating that trouble could be afoot, but Ikani-Hojito, Magmus, Luna and Xoltol had also become very jumpy.  
"Well, who is this, this, thing that's supposedly gonna come and trash the place?"  
Rosco sighed and looked away. "Don't tell me you 'aven't heard of Malcarba." They all looked at each other. Rosco nodded.   
"Yeah well, after General Yakku got wasted, Suitzie had a cow, and Malcarba offered to sort it out. Everyone always thought that old Malcarba was the mastermind behind this plot to take over the world, but it's been revealed now to be Suitzie. She's real pissed, now that ya took the General off the ranks. But I reckon that if the General was still 'ere, he'd be wishin' he was dead anyway."   
Rachelle looked around. "So what you're saying, is that now, after we were almost beaten by a rat, we've gotta go up against a huge, evil dragon?" Rosco shook his head. "Nope. Already got that taken care of."  
A huge dragon GF landed heavily behind him. The great, silvery grey dragon stood double or more their height, and looked down at them. The group stepped aside as Squall, Quistis, Rinoa and Zell walked up. Rosco pionted up at the dragon.  
"He's gonna take care of it. Call it gettin' back at them for handing his brothers over to the General." Zell pointed up at the dragon. "What's he gonna do? Frikin' hell, he's afraid of people!" Bahamut snorted at him, cinders sparking slightly from his nostrils.  
"No, I am not afraid of you humans. It is your ways that I fear. These ways are what Suitzie and Malcarba thrive on. They are the ways of war. You must learn to be less violent."  
Rosco grinned. "Yeah, mate, but whaddya gonna do ta Malcarba?" Bahamut looked down at Rosco. "Strangle him with his own tail, and string him up to the Dollet comms tower."  
Rachelle laughed and clapped her hands. "Give him one from me, Bahamut."  
Bahamut growled and looked out at the horizon.  
"He comes." Rachelle turned to her group. "Alright! You guys are taking orders from me, whether you like it or not!" "Hey, why can't I be in charge for a change?" Steven protested. Rachelle looked at him.  
"Because you suck. And besides. Who is God here? Me, that's who."  
Squall nodded to the others. The two groups ran back to Balamb Garden. Rosco looked up at Bahamut.  
"Alright, mate, we're on." Bahamut glanced down at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"So we are, 'mate'."  
  
The island of Balamb was fairly quiet, very rarely had a surge in tourism, and was a pretty nice place. The second largest Garden, Balamb Garden, was situated out in the middle of the Acauld Plains, and there was also the Fire Cavern, where a fire GF lives. The plains were green and the forests were dense, the waters were blue and the sands were white. The calm, seaside town had seen a fair bit, but was still a peaceful and functioning little town. The sea had been still and glassy, the sun hung low in the sky and the small, wispy clounds were tinted orange, purple and pink. The sky was the lightest shade of blue, and towards the horizon, it turned yellow, then orange, before turning crimson pink. The little fishing boats, yachts, speedboats and dingys that dotted the piers, the quiet dusk bathed streets, the darkening, sillhouetted forms of the buildings, the silent last train leaving for Timber. The people on the train, the people in their houses, the quiet citizens of the coastal township had no idea what wicked being was making it's way towards their lives, from across the wide, glittering sea. The calm water rippled slightly. After a while, the tiny ripples became little waves, and these too, began to get bigger still. The wisps of clouds that hung lightly overhead thickened, and became grey, then black with the sinking sun and the dimming light. The calm breeze that had been so still that it had not even swished the waves began to pick up, and as the wind blew through the town, shop signposts clanked and rattled in the silence of the streets, shutters creaked open and shut, and leaves blew through the quiet place. Out on the horizon, the water was swelled, as a large form sped through the waves, and advanced on Balamb. He was dark blue, with a tinge of red. Under the sunset sky, he became deep indigo, and the water that surged around him was turned golden bronze by the same light. The large, red lightning bolt pattern down the side of his neck was turned blood red. As he approached the shoreline, he sped up, and suddenly burst out of the water with a massive screech, trailing water and weed, and anything else that he may have upturned when he burst unannounced out of the before calm sea. His tail was massive, probably ten times his body length. He leaped right over the town, landing on the railway tracks just outside the station. The Timber train had just passed through here, but the creature wasn't interested in chasing after the speeding form. He had his own ideas of where he wanted to go. Lumbering off, in the way that big, heavy monsters do, he began to move in the direction of Balamb Garden. He had just left the town behind him, when all of a sudden, a huge, winged  
form dove in on him, barrel-rolling him into the mountainside. Malcarba fought hard against the overpowering form, who had used the element of surprise to get the better of him. After the two had traded blows a fair few times, Malcarba lashed out hard, knocking Bahamut away. He reared back, ducked his head and roared at the evil creature. Backing around him a little, Bahamut continued to growl at the beast. Malcarba took this time to re-compose himself. this wasn't going to be as easy as he had initially thought it would be. While Bahamut had flight, speed and intelligence on his side, Malcarba had the intelligence to know what to do when he was outdone. It would be hard to believe that the great evil of legend was such a coward, but Bahamut wouldn't let him retreat. The great dragon lunged at the serpentine monster, striking for his throat. However, Malcarba moved aside, and sped for the ocean. Bahamut took him down again at the seaside, thrusting his face into the sand. Malcarba skidded in the soft sand, but wasted no time in getting back up, and dove into the ocean. It took him less than no-time to reach Dollet. Climbing non-dramatically out of the water, he scaled the mountainside quickly, and was met by another barrage of attacks from Bahamut. Running a moment, he saw the comms tower ahead. Malcarba thumped over to the tower, and climbed to the top, clutching the dish with his fore-claws, and wrapping his long tail aroung the structure. Now that he had a useful vantage point, he turned to face his relentless pursuer, only to find that Bahamut was gone. Malcarba looked around quickly, trying to seek out the GF. But he was nowhere to be seen. He began to think that perhaps he had left him alone, as all he was trying to do was keep him away from the town. Malcarba loosened up. But he should never have lost vigil, as in the split second between the blinking of an eye, Bahamut re-appeared behind Malcarba and dove on him, driving the balls of his hind feet into the creatures neck, snapping it on impact. Malcarba's neck was broken, but Bahamut fullfilled his words of stringing the beast up to the comms tower, by inadvertantly thrusting the long pinnacle in the center of the dish, through Malcarba's lower jaw, and up through his skull from the impact. Bahamut flapped his wings slowly and hovered above for a moment, before disappearing into the endless skies, now tinged by twilight, the dark clouds bringing rain to the once again peaceful town of Balamb, lying across the sea from the bluffs overhanging Dollet, where Malcarba met his end.   
  
Raine, Danelle, Fujin, Selphie and Irvine stood outside the D-District Prision in southern Galbadia. It was an odd-looking structure, looking almost like three screws sticking out of the sand. At the moment, the prison stood at its full height. Raine looked over at Fujin and Danelle, who were discussing a good way to get in unnoticed with a GF that had come along for the fun of it all. When you thought about it, GF gods were more interested in having fun than regular GFs. This was probably because they don't get much of a chance to have fun, as they often have to act like gods. This particular one, Lysarda, looked like a bigger version of Salamander, with a big gold headdress on.   
"Dani? What are we doing?" Fujin pointed up, as Danelle kept speaking to Lysarda, apparently not hearing her.  
"Going up, Lysarda's going up first, then Dani's going in, and after her, Irvine and Selphie will take the bottom levels. You and me are to stay here in case of an emergency."  
Raine nodded. "I don't know why Elle wanted to stay by herself. So did Xu." Danelle heard this time, looked over and smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I trust they'll be alright, we split the Four Elelmentals, plus they've got Tybalt, Aeolus and the Mayoyama if anything goes wrong." Selphie looked up at her, a thought occuring to her.  
"Dani, what'd you do with Seifer when we caught him?" Danelle burst out laughing. "Oh, nothing that bad. I told Vinreid to look after him. He said he'll take real good care of him. In the stables." Danelle looked up at the prison. "Alright Lysarda, you're on." The GF walked up to the first coil on the leg of the building, and crouched down a little, then he sprang high up into the air, landing on another coil, 5 above the first. It took him barely 30 seconds to get to the top. Danelle turned back to them and sighed.  
"Well, after the scene in the underground, I'm sorta relying on this." She looked up at the top. "Well, here goes nothing."  
She held her arms by her sides, and in a neutral flash of light, was once again replaced by Quicksilver. Beinigan and Tü Yuet, the two of the Elementals that had accompanied them laughed. Beinigan grinned.  
"Looks like she's got that one down pat." Quicksilver spread her silver, mirror-like angel wings, and flew up to the top level. Selphie and Irvine waved up at the two at the top, and proceeded to go through the door at the bottom. Quicksilver shifted again, and Lysarda nodded to her.  
"Miss Danelle, if you will, I would like to be out of here as soon as possible."   
Danelle nodded. "Yeah, I know. We'll be out of here as soon as we find Uncle Laguna." Lysarda turned to look at the room that they were in. He shook his head.  
"This place is massive. How are you going to find him here?"  
"Laguna!!!!"  
Danelle and Lysarda looked up, as a little reddish creature ran into the room, as he finished his sentence. Lysarda looked down at it curiously.  
"Moomba? Does he know where Laguna is?" The Moomba nodded, and waved his hand at them, running down the stairs on the other side of the room. Danelle and Lysarda followed the Moomba closely. He stopped on the 3rd floor.   
"Laguna!!!" Danelle looked at Lysarda, who was already making a step towards the cells. Danelle held up her hand.  
"Lysarda, watch out for Galbadian soldiers. We wanna get out of here unnoticed, if that's possible. We don't wanna trip the alarm."  
Lysarda turned to the Moomba. "Which one?" The Moomba pointed across the center, at one of the doors. Lysarda looked over his shoulder at Danelle.  
"For safety precautions, I advise you take on Quicksilver for the time being."  
Danelle nodded, and changed into her dragon form. Following the Moomba, they came up to the door. Quicksilver looked at the lock.  
"Well now. Let's see here. You know, with this little power, I get a new set of tools. I bet I can pick this."  
Lysarda nodded, "Yes, but you would also probably set off the alarm at the same time." Quicksilver agreed. "There's gotta be a way. Maybe the Moomba can help." Moomba looked up at them. Quicksilver turned to him.  
"We're probably gonna trip the alarm, so, do you think there may be a way to get in here without a key that wouldn't let anyone know that we're here?" Moomba nodded. He clawed open a piece of the panneling on the wall, and looked up at them again. Lysarda laughed.  
"Well, whaddya know. The little guy's got a good idea. It won't trip any alarms if we break the wall, instead of the lock."  
Lysarda headbutt the wall hard, but quietly, and it buckled slightly. Quicksilver laughed. After headbutting it, the lizard GF began to claw out the inside of the wall. Quicksilver wanted a go.  
"Step aside, Lysarda, they may have a magic ban here, but they can't stop normal attacks." She blasted the wall with a power beam, and a big section of the wall came away. Lysarda headbutt it again, and the remainder of the wall fell through.  
"Ha! Well, I certainly didn't think that that wall would ever give way. And it looks like I was busted out by GFs."  
Quicksilver laughed. "Uncle Laguna! Glad you're alright!" Laguna stepped through the hole in the wall. "Huh? Who're you?" Lysarda looked at them. "Oh, that's right, you were knocked out when Danelle did that trick, weren't you."  
Quicksilver nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Uncle Laguna, Danelle."  
Laguna nodded slowly. Things had begun to get very wierd. They turned, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Selphie and Irvine appeared on the other side of the ring. Irvine pointed over at them.  
"Trust you guys to finish up as we're gettin' up here, looks like there was no sense in us coming up here!"  
Laguna waved his hand at them. "Gotta get out yet."  
Quicksilver looked around. "You know, that was almost too easy. Something seems, not right." Lysarda nodded soberly. "I agree fully. Something is amiss."  
Irvine and Selphie ran over to them, and passed Laguna his weapon. He nodded thanks. Just as they came up together, they were attacked. From the eerie silence that had surrounded them before, it seemed as if their opponents were coming out the walls. They were surrounded in no time by GIM47Ns and Galbadian soldiers. Quicksilver and Lysarda moved in front of Laguna, Selphie and Irvine, without any clue of how they were going to handle these soldiers. The soldiers and machines prepared to move in on them.  
"Hola, amigos!" The Galbadians turned towards the voice. Da Duku stood a little way away, on the back of Buunyin, who was ready to run should the need arise. Da Duku looked at the soldiers cheekily.  
"Hey, el capitano! You smell like a mucha grasa!"  
The leader of the ranks which had surrounded them turned around. Da Duku grinned.  
"Come and get me, señor!"  
With that, Buunyin took off. The captain ordered two soldiers and a robot after the lizard and the bunyip. Then he turned back to them. "It's Suitzie's order to take care of the group involved in the assasination of her son."   
Quicksilver looked at Lysarda. "That's us," she whispered to him under her breath, "Does that mean that..."  
Lysarda nodded. "One of them is bound to attack Garden. They should not have gone back."  
Selphie pushed past Quicksilver's wing. "Hey, Quicksilver, let us play too!"  
"Play? Are you kidding? We have to help Da Duku! That little pain in the backside has put himself in a spot. We have to help him."  
Lysarda turned to her. "You're no GF, but you have power, can you and your uncle handle these guys?" Quicksilver nodded. "Lysarda, take Selphie. Irvine, Uncle Laguna, stay here. Alright, let's do this." Selphie climbed onto Lysarda's back. The lizard GF bounded off with lightning speed, after Da Duku, to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble. Quicksilver folded her wings.  
"You guys picked a fight with the wrong people, we always come out on top." She spread her wings out, and the two guys fired shots from behind her reflective shield. The Galbadians advanced, but were met by a volley of quick shots from both Irvine and Laguna. Slowly, one by one, they went down, and the several soldiers were reduced to two. The captain fell back, and was quickly followed by the other. Laguna looked around.   
"They'll be back, you can bet on it. We better get out of here while we can." The other two agreed quickly. Diving down through the center of the rings, Quicksilver went down to check the bottom door. She came back up with the all clear. They ran down, as fast as they could, and made it out, into the sunlight. Quicksilver took them over to whee they were to meet Fujin and Raine. It was close enough to the prison, but far enough away as to not get caught by the Galbadians, or get sucked down when the prison went below ground. When they got there, Raine and Fujin were pleased to see that hey were alright. Quicksilver looked around.  
"Hey, Selphie and Lysarda aren't here," she said, looking around. Raine shrugged.  
"They were with you, weren't they?" Quicksilver nodded. "Yeah, but they had to run off to help Da Duku. He decided to try and be a hero, and was chased by the soldiers. Selphie and Lysarda went off to help him." Laguna looked up at the prison. "You don't suppose they got caught, do you?"  
Quicksilver wasted no time. She ran up and flapped her wings, launching at a high speed into the air. It took her seconds to reach the top, and dive down into the body of the prison.  
  
Buunyin ran as fast as his legs could take him, around the ring and up the stairs. Around the ring and up the stairs. There was only a certain amount of times he could do this, surely. Da Duku looked backwards, to see if the ir pursuers were gaining.  
"Munchacho, you must keep going, amigo, they will catch us for sure."  
Buunyin was beginning to tire. "I know, Da Duku, but I can't run forever." As Buunyin came up to the next set of stairs, he had to stop short, as the way was barricaded. They were cornered. The soldiers that were approaching would have them now, for sure. They were just about to grab them, when a huge, striped form sprang in front of them, hissing nastily. Selphie jumped off Lysarda's back, and wasted no time in attacking the men. Lysarda went for the robot. In no time, their opponents had fallen. Selphie turned back to the little GF babies that were standing behind her. Buunyin ran up and cuddled her.  
"You save us, Selphie, you did, uh-uh, you did."  
Selphie laughed. "Well, now we've gotta get outta here, you know, and I hope that we can get the rest of the way back without getting noticed, which is very impossible." Da Duku took off his hat, and flicked his cape over his shoulder.  
"Muchos gracias, señorita." Lysarda looked down on him. Selphie smiled.  
"Don't forget Lysarda." Da Duku nodded. "Si, señorita, gracias, señor."  
Lysarda looked at him for a moment, before turning and glancing around to make sure they were now alone. Apart from the fact that monsters had been released on the levels, they were alone. No monster was daring enough to come close, Lysarda was a fair bit frightening. The level was now closed off, there was no way up or down, except through the center. They were all just thinking about how to get out safely, when a white form shot down the center, before coming back up, having seen them. Lysarda grinned.  
"Quicksilver. I can zap myself outta here, but the girl can't fly or anything like that. Can you give us a hand? Level's closed off."  
Quicksilver nodded. Lysarda disappeared in a flash of light, while holding Buunyin and Da Duku, who couldn't do this yet. Quicksilver nodded to Selphie.  
"I sure do hope we can get out unnoticed, we've got a long way to run if we want a useful head start."  
Selphie laughed. "I hear you, Quicksilver!"  
  
It had ended up okay, to a limit. There was three down, and one to go. Rapiné, General Yakku and Malcarba were down. Suitzie was the only one who remained. But the great evil was not to be found. There were no clues as to here whereabouts, and no-one remained who could tell them where to go. The Four Elementals as well as Mayoyama had no idea where to find her. Even the goddess Athena had no idea of where to find the dragon. Apparently she had disappeared. But everyone who knew about her rein of terror over Galbadia knew that she was still here, somewhere. The country had declared war on the rest of the world. Esthar had been collaborating what to do with Balamb and Trabia, and a meeting had been scheduled for the heads of the millitary division for each country's government, but for some reason, no-one from Esthar had turned up. Now, everyone had gotten back together, in one of the empty classrooms of Balamb Garden. Squall told Danelle and Laguna that there had been no contact with, or calls from, the great eastern country. Something was wrong. Until a fractured distress call was recieved. Laguna had been trying to raise the palace on the radio, when a call came in. It was breaking up, and the voice sounded weary, but terrified. Squall looked around at them all.   
"Great......beas......palace.......skyw.......destroyed......dragon......help"  
Rinoa turned to Laguna. "Who is that, Laguna? Is that from Esthar?"  
Laguna shrugged. "This is Laguna Loire, who are you? Where are you transmitting from?"  
There was a slight pause. "Laguna?.........s that......Kiros...."  
Zell turned to them. "It's Kiros! Why's it breakin' up like that? What's wrong?" "Kiros! You're breakin' up! We can't hear you. What's goin' on over there?"  
"Jus.....come.......list.......need......dragon......help..."  
Squall nodded to Selphie, who ran out of the room. Quistis looked up as she left.  
"Where's she going?"  
"To start up the Ragnarok. We're going to Esthar," Squall replied.  
Laguna turned back to the radio. "Kiros, we're comin', alright, if you can, try to meet us at the Airstation."  
"Alrigh......careful.......she's danger......quickly."  
Raine crossed her arms. "I wonder what has happened." Laguna stood up. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out."  
  
The Ragnarok came in slowly over Esthar. The Airstation was trashed, but could handle landing the Ragnarok. The skyways were smouldering, and there were no living people in the desolate streets. The air was filled with a shimmering haze, and smoke filled the reddened sky. The sun shone dark red through the smoke, as if a great fire had swept through the entire city. As they disembarked the ship, a bedraggled figure ran up to them.   
"Laguna, guys, I'm glad you've come. Though I don't see exactly what you could do. This monster is so powerful. She's wiped out more than half of the people in the area surrounding the palace. Everyone else has been evacuated to Tears Point. It was the safest place, farthest from the city that we could think of." Laguna nodded. "What about Ward? Don't tell me he's.." Kiros shook his head. "No, no, Ward is with the rest of the parliment, at Tears Point. That's where we were transmitting from. I can't believe you heard us!" Squall nodded. "Don't worry."  
Nova, Artemis and Banshee ran up. "This dragon. Is it a dark, indigo reddish colour?" Banshee asked. Kiros thought for a moment. "A bit of a copper violet, why?"  
"Do her wings remind you of a huge bat?" Nova questioned. "Yeah, I guess so,"  
"Does she have the devil's horns, and yellowish spines sprouting from the back of her head and stuff?" she asked in reply.  
Kiros nodded. Nova turned to Danelle. "Turn around. All of you. Take Kiros, and go home. Forget Esthar ever existed."  
They looked at each other. Laguna shrugged. "Why?"  
Artemis nodded. He pointed out towards the Presidential Palace. High on top of the palace, was a massive dragon. Possibly bigger even than Shan-Tu herself, the largest dragon known, she was blasting everything in sight. Anything within a 50 metre radius was blackened. But the beast wasn't unprovoked. Blasts of blue light and other explosions were seen and heard around her. Someone, or something was already here, trying to stop her. Danelle shook her head.  
"Nova, this is my home, my uncle's country. That beast, Suitzie, I won't let her destroy this place. Not on my life." Nova looked at the ground. She nodded.  
"Alright. I warn you, be careful of her. Don't let her get you alone. Together you're strong. Remember that, united we stand, divided we fall...."  
Danelle nodded. "Liberatus unitus."  
Nova nodded. "Right. Freedom through unity. Remember that."  
Squall glanced at Laguna. This sort of working together idea, it seemed to run in the family. Danelle stood up. She pulled her sword out in a flash and turned to face them all, her hair falling over her face slightly.   
"Let's go."  
She turned back and ran out onto the skyway. Over the tops of the buildings, the Presidential Palace loomed, a charred pinnacle rising up out of a blackened once-was city. The evil Suitzie towered farther still, roaring and destroying anything that moved. The sky was red and filled with wisps of smoke, blown across by hot winds, bearing cinders and ash. The city skyline was a firey orange, and the horizon was a sea of grey smoke, as the far reaches of the city were still burning, and many of the streets choked with flames. If the skyways weren't black, they were melted, and not a building was untouched by the creature's terrible rage. But, although there was no sign of human life, great explosions and impacts were heard, in the area surrounding the palace. There were constant blue and white flashes, visable as bursts of dim light above the rooftops. Suitzie stood at the helm of her nightmare ship, surveying her destruction, and adding to it all the while. Thick, grey smoke clouded the sky above them, and the sun was visable only as a glowing orange spot in a sea of grey cloud. Rachelle came up behind Squall. She, Li-Anne, Steven and Adam were the only one's of her group to accompany them. Squall turned to her, and shook his head, sighing. Rachelle nodded, and turned to them.  
"Listen, Li, Steven, Adam, stay here, I'm going."  
Squall nodded and turned to his own group. "Two of you, come with me. The rest, stay here, and leave if things become too dangerous. Rinoa, I would prefer it if you were to stay here." Rinoa looked at him, and put her hands on her hips.  
"Why? Why do I have to stay here? What if I had wanted to come?" Squall looked at her. "Well, did you?" Rinoa shrugged. "It doesn't matter, really. I guess I'll stay here, if it really matters that much." "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Rinoa nodded, and smiled. "I wanna go. I wanna help out." Squall nodded. "Who else."  
Selphie, Irvine and Zell looked at each other. Zell shook his head quickly.  
"I've had it with these damn dragons." "I'm tired from all the running around I've done over the past few days," Selphie said quietly.  
"And I'm not so sure that I wanna have anything to do with that one. Even the GFs seemed terrified of her," was Irvine's excuse. Quistis sighed.  
"I guess it's down to me. I could object, but, it doesn't matter. I'll go too." Squall turned to Laguna. He looked at Raine and Ellone.  
"I don't want you two anywhere near that thing. Stay here with these guys, and if anything appears to or goes wrong, make sure you get out of here." The two nodded slowly. Fujin and Xu looked at each other. Fujin glanced around.  
"Danelle," she said to Xu, and the two took off after the girl. Laguna in turn ran after them, and they were followed by Squall, Quistis, Rinoa and Rachelle. They caught up with her at one of the intersections. A large part of the skyway had come away, and they would have to walk across a tediously thin edge to get any farther. Danelle turned back to them.  
"This could be a synch for me, but I think I'll just stay the way I am for now."  
She began to inch her way across, not daring to look down into the suburban ruins of Esthar. The others followed slowly behind her. When she got to the other side, she wasted no time in running off again, towards the palace. As they came off the edge, they too ran after her. Around them, buildings smouldered, the wind caused ash and smoke to blow into their eyes, but it didn't stop them. As they got closer to ground zero of the catastrophe, the booming explosions became louder, and the sounds of a battle became more intense. The chilling, screeching roar of Suitzie became deafening, as the ruins became blacker as they moved in on the palace district. Fires were sprouting out of the rubble like weeds, and the ground became hot underfoot. As they turned a corner, the massive shape of the Presidential Palace loomed above them, the massive creature on it's roof silhouetted against the glowing red and grey sky. Loud explosions boomed around them, as Suitzie fought against her attackers. A fallen pillar served as a cover for two odd looking monsters, putting up the fight of their lives against the dragon. Monsters under the control of the dragon attacked the two, and the GFs who were fighting against her, led an army of monsters also. The battleground was littered with allen souls, and as the fighting became more intense, between the Hexadragons and the Ruby Dragons, the Tonberries and the Forbiddens, the Mesmerizes and the Death Claws. Danelle ducked her head and ran out into the field, much to the surprise of everyone else. Rachelle, Squall and Laguna were hesitant to follow, but they too ran out after her. Rinao looked at Quistis, and then the remaining four of them also followed. They crouched down behind a piece of a building where Danelle had stopped to wait for them. Danelle had a very confused look on her face.  
"Please tell me if I'm wrong, but is that General Yakku out there, leading the fight against Suitzie with Astar?" Rachelle shook her head, perplexed. "No way, Li-Anne shot him in the back of the head, I'm sure of it!"  
Danelle stood up. Astar, a GF guarding the palace, was standing up on the pillar, shooting huge beams out of the end of her sword. Next to her, in front of the pillar, was a slightly larger, and furrier form, looking like a large bandicoot, was a creature that looked like a Yakku, with the familiar band around it's neck as a symbol of authority. Danelle ran up behind the pillar, again, leading the others. Astar turned around, and sighed with relief.  
"Thank goodness, you're here. We can't hold up much longer, they're going to take the city, however, I don't see much of a point protecting it, there is nothing left to defend. Mr President, you should leave. Suitzie's wrath makes no exceptions. She has even killed some of her own in her rage on the city."  
"Astar! Do not let up! Suitzie will gain an upper hand upon us if we do not halt her now!"  
Danelle climbed up onto the pillar. Laguna shook his head and looked up at her.  
"We all know you're fearless, Dani, but be careful. You get hurt and I don't know what I'm gonna do." Danelle didn't turn around. She looked down on the other side of the pillar.  
"What on earth?! It is you!" Danelle exclaimed to the second character, "What are you doing?! Why are you fighting alongside us?"  
General Yakku looked up at her, and waved his hand in front of his face, and gave her a brazen look. He ran his hand across the symbol on his neck band, the one which used to be the symbol of Suitzie's army. He had replaced it with that of Esthar.  
"I got the message when those SeeDs defeated me. I was fighting the wrong battles. Suitzie has enough Yakkus. What difference does it make if she looses one?"  
Without another word, he resumed firing upon the enemy. Danelle smiled. It was nice to know that even though omeone was born from evil, they still had the capacity to be good. The General had proven this. It could also be part of the source for Suitzie's rage. Danelle slid off the pillar, back to the others. She nodded to Rachelle.  
"Li-Anne must've missed. It is the General, he's fighting for us!" They all looked purely shocked. Above them, a jet of burning fire created a sea of flame on the buildings surrounding them. Suitzie breathed the flame again, lower this time, and astar had to duck the shot, and even then, the swealtering heat of the fire singed the tips of her star-tipped ears, and blackened her flowing brown hair. Astar shot another beam, and the General accompanied this, by firing also. Squall looked around, shaking his head.  
"We shouldn't have come here, we can't do a thing, and Suitzie is gonna reduce everything to ashes in no time with that heat ray!"  
There was another blast, and this time it hit the pillar head on, the general and Astar bounding behind it at the last second, but it would never have mattered anyway, as they were exposed, the pillar that they were safeguarded by was nothing but charcoal dust now. Astar turned to them.  
"Hide! If Suitzie sees you, she'll be enraged farther."  
It was too late. Suitzie had seen them. The dragon stopped roaring, and glared down at them. Her army, and the General's army pulled back. Suitzie looked strait at them and began to growl.   
"You. You are the one's. I will kill you all myself."  
Suitzie pulled back her head. The massive ball of fire that had begun to generate in the back of her throat glowed hot and swelled out the corners of her mouth. It was the ultimate destruction, the peak of her power. General Yakku and Astar stood in front of them all. There was nothing that could be done to stop her. Her energy grew slower and slower, until her snout was engulfed by the fireball. She opened her wings out, and prepared to fire. Suddenly, there was the sound of wingbeats. It was faint, but enough to make Suitzie look up and loose the fireball momentarily. Slowly, the wingbeats grew louder, then, they stopped. Suitzie disregarded them , and resumed the fireball, drew back her head and.......The shot came quicker than quick. It was soundless until it broke through the smoky cloud cover. The bright, blue-hot atomic fire beam seared a hole through the clouds, letting bright, but filtered sunlight shine through. It struck Suitzie square in the chest, knocking her off the palace rooftop and sending her crashing onto the skyways below. Already weakened, the skyways collapsed, and the creature fell onto the buildings below. Following the beam like she was tied to it, the massive tiger-striped dragon shot through the clouds, landing with an incredible boom behind them. Suitzie flew out of the rubble, and landed in front of her tiger-like counterpart. She made a strike for the group, but Shan-Tu ducked her head and blocked the blow. The evil dragon threw a fist at Shan-Tu, but she caught it, and then the other. Shan-Tu was pushed back a bit, before she summoned her strength, and threw Suitzie off. She crashed backwards against the palace. Siutzie groaned and staggered to her feet, as Shan-Tu advanced on her again. Grabbing the dragon by the throat, Shan-Tu threw a heavy punch right in her jaw, letting go at the same time. Suitzie was thrown up, and she landed on top of the palace, where Shan-Tu sprang up to take her again. Just as she got close, Suitzie blasted her with her fire breath, but the great GF dodged the attack, and swooped on Suitzie. She caught her by the head, and flew up, draging her up with her. With a burst of huge strength, she threw Suitzie up into the air, where she was met by a furious double-sided headbash from Bahamut and Neo Bahamut. Suitzie fell limp, but they werent done with her yet.  
Just as Bahamut and his brother backed out of the headbash, the third came up beneath her with incredible speed, taking her with him as he climbed higher and higher in altitude, high through the stratosphere, out of the atmosphere, and into space. Unlike the dragon Bahamut ZERO, Suitzie was not fit for space. The lack of air, the blinding sun, the freezing temperatures were too much. Bahamut ZERO knew this, and had fought to get her out of the planet's atmosphere. With the last of the air in her lungs, she let out a massive roar, which not a soul on the Earth, not a monster on the moon was able to hear. She buckled, and slowly, she was turned inside out by the lack of gravity, the lack of air, the pressure on her body, and with a huge, soundless whack, Bahamut ZERO flung her body into the endless reaches of space, never to return.  
  
The three great evils of the world were gone, but there was much to be done. Esthar was a ruin, and it's citizens were wrecks, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. They would have to rebuild, as long as it may take to restore the huge city to it's former glory. The blues, yellows and other bright colours were blackened, the skyways were not fit for travel, the palace was in shambles, and so were the rest of the builings. However, because of their generousity towards the other countries, Balamb, Trabia and the dukedoms of Dollet and Timber had offered their assistances to help the Estharians. Back at Balamb Garden the entire group, which was now quite large, had gathered in the ballroom, to reflect on the past week or so. Squall looked around.  
"You know, we may never have come across all this, if you had never went after Shan-Tu." Danelle looked up at him. "No way. It would have happened anyway. If it wasn't Suitzie, it would have been Rapiné. Or the Galbadians. Speaking of which, does anyone know if everything over there turned out alright?" There was a laugh from outside. They moved out onto the balcony. Shan-Tu turned to them all, and grinned.  
"None can remember a thing. What a set up. I didn't even know what I was doing." They laughed. It had turned out that Shan-Tu wasn't their enemy after all. Just like with Débos, Shan-Tu had been taken by the evils also. Now that everything was back to normal, so were the GFs. Rinao leaned over the edge a little.  
"I'm just glad that everything's going fine. Esthar's going to be rebuilt,"  
Shan-Tu nodded quickly. "Thank you for reminding me. The dragon GFs and I are offering to help you with that. it will still take a long time, but it will save some effort."  
Laguna nodded his agreement and thanks to the dragon. Selphie sighed.   
"I've learnt more about GFs over this past few days, than Zell would ever learn all semester during that class of his." Danelle nodded. "One thing I don't teach, that you've probably learnt, is that they are like us in every way. They think, feel, have pride and have fears, as well as being annoying and insane as well." Quistis laughed. "Mirax and Banshee, no doubt." They all nodded. Irvine shrugged.   
"I guess we go back to the way things were for now, huh?" Laguna looked out at Shan-Tu. She glanced up at him, and then raised a finger, remembering something.  
"Aahh, I was meaning to ask you earlier, Master Loire, but, did you know that Danelle was looking for me?" Danelle laughed. "Shan, don't worry about it. It wasn't his fault. It was all my idea." Shan-Tu shrugged. "No matter. You, all of you, are very brave people, to go into the heart of the fire when Suitzie attacked Esthar, and courage is what pitted you against Rapiné, General Yakku, who ended up being an ally, and your intelligence to know how to handle these matters. I admire you, and, even when I was being controlled by them, I still did. Just remember, that if you're ever in trouble, call on me, and I will come." They all stood on the balcony and watched as she took off, her great, leathery wings beating fluently as she flew away. Squall sighed.   
"I guess, till next time?" Danelle nodded. "I'm going back to Rem Island. If something comes up, call me." Fujin, Laguna, Raine and Ellone nodded.  
"Yeah, we're going with Dani," Ellone said, nodding. Danelle walked off, but turned back to look at them as she got to the door.  
"Hey, Squall."  
Squall looked up at her. Danelle saluted him, and smiled.  
"Till we meet again." He nodded, and turned to Rinoa, who came up beside him, leaning on his shoulder.   
"Do you think that we'll ever end up seeing her again?"  
Squall shrugged. "Don't know. But, if we do, I'm sure that it won't be too long till we do." Zell laughed. "What was it she said before she ran off, you know, in Esthar?"  
Selphie thought for a moment. "Ahh, Liberatus Unitus."  
Rinoa sighed. "Freedom through unity." Something appeared behind them. As they turned, standing there was General Yakku, Esthar's crest on his band. He crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"It always prevails, anyone she fights, it always prevails." Quistis looked at him strangely. "What does?" "Ipse Quem Adimplevit Fecit Homicidium In exillis Latus Homefine. He who commits the evil of murder, in exile, shall die. It's true. Suitzie and her band died, but the greater evil, the one who killed many people, died last, she died alone, in space. In exillis latus homefine. And thus it did end." Rachelle put her hands on her hips. "Nice words coming from the former general of her army." General Yakku shrugged. "Everyone has it in them."  
Squall nodded. "It works both ways."  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the first in a series I plan to write based around the FF8 game. The first in this series, titled: The Quest For Shan-Tu, introduces new characters who will more than likely play a role in any or all of my upcoming fanfics. Still on their way.......  
2: The Sands Of Time  
3: The Silver Timer  
4: The Devil's Spoon  
And more to come............  
  



End file.
